If you have a Soul Mate you can't kill yourself
by Pompous Moose
Summary: At the beginning of 6th year Dumbledore sits the boys down, and tells them they are soulmates. Draco tries to deal. DM/HP Slash. AU after fifth book, starting during the first term of 6th year.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with the Harry Potter universe, J. K Rowling might.

**Warnings**: Drug use (nothing too abusive), violence (no more than the books), sex (I dunno, I hope they get to that), SLASH of the GAY kind isn't that QUEER? (I feel like I should say it, yet it's already redundant...), fucking swearing...

**Info: **AU after fifth book, starting during the first term of 6th year, but only following how the fifth book ends. I'm American, read the US copies of the books, write like I am from colorful USA, I'm not even very particular with slang...

**Summary: **At the beginning of 6th year Dumbledore sits the boys down, and tells them they are soul mates. Draco tries to deal. DM/HP Slash.

**Author's Notes:** I have never understood these... hey! wanna hear a joke? No? Well, I'm typing it anyways:

Me: Knock knock.

You: Who's there?

Me: You know...

You: You know who?

Me: Aaaaah! It's Voldemort!

**1.** Tuesday

**Draco's Fun Fact:** My favorite day of the week is Tuesday, it is by far the best sounding word out of the choices.

"You two are soul mates." The words hung from Albus Dumbledore's' lips, making time and sense drift away. Thoughts had turned to acid, burning but dripping away, changing everything in their path.

There was yelling, a lot of it, but Draco Malfoy just looking down at his hands. He could distantly hear the definition of soul mates being explained, all about love and honor. Draco only kept one ear to the conversation because he knew he was ignorant about many things, but he did have a vast understanding of pureblood tradition, culture and folklore. Therefore, the deep foreboding settling in his stomach was expected as acceptance of the situation trickled in. He understood the concept of soul mates well enough: a seer would prophesize true love between two people, then said people would live happily ever after. Seers are given a lot of power; Draco vaguely wondered what seer had had the prophecy. There was a lull in the conversation, silence prevailed.

"Who had the vision?" Draco asked, quieter then he meant to, but still demanding.

"It has been confirmed by the council, I'm sure you can get more information on-" But Draco cut off his Headmaster with a harsh nod of his head. He knew better then to deny this, if it was confirmed it was documented.

"And my father, there are… politics." Draco's demanding was frantic, verging on hysterical.

"You are seventeen, a certified adult. You can decide for yourself what you want to do about your father, and politics." The headmaster was twinkling, Draco looked down. With his father in prison, logistics were not a problem, but his father would find out, and that terrified Draco more than anything else.

"What the bloody hell do you mean by the two of us as soul mates?" Potter roared, in outrage, motioning his hand between himself and Draco. Draco's eyes snapped over to look to Potter, for the first time since they received their soul mate diagnosis. Potter wasn't any different, flustered, upset, angry, red-faced and yelling, just like Draco was used to.

Draco was standing and walking out, before he could quite comprehend his decision to leave. He was met with the door unable to budge, seemingly locked, with no way to unlock it. He tried the door a few more times then necessary, then stood facing it, feeling at a loss.

"Let him out!" That was Potter, which was met with Draco's slack jawed, wide-eyed, face.

"Are you going to tell anyone?" The Headmaster remained calm, as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

"No." And Draco was shaking his head.

"If you could wait to tell anyone until we have talked more." The headmaster was stern, but still had the twinkle.

"I won't tell anyone." And for once Draco wished he were trust worthier, because he honestly couldn't fathom telling anyone. There felt like a whoosh, and the door was open. Draco looked at Potter, finding fear filled green eyes. Draco's stomach clenched; after all the years of tormenting, and this was the first time he actually scared Potter.

Draco turned out of the office, down the stairs, and down five more flights of stairs before turning into an unlit hall. He sat on the ground of the hall, slumping and sighing.

He couldn't think about it, not really. Every time he got to "Harry Potter" his brain would stop. Harry Potter wasn't real. He was a school rival, the boy who lived, the boy who put his father in prison, but not a real person. They didn't know each other, couldn't know each other. They weren't allowed to know each other, and yet now… now everything was different. Draco couldn't.

He was up, walking again, down to the dungeons, back to his stuff, his room, his people. He hadn't been gone more than an hour, he had been cocky when called to the headmaster's office, and now returning to his life as if the world could keep going. The common room was busy, and he was out of it quickly, hurrying to his bed. Crabbe and Goyle were talking to each other, they tried to acknowledge Draco, but he waved them off and they continued their previous conversation. His bed was covered in homework assignments and books, as well as some clothes, all left from before going to that meeting. He tried to look it over, tried to remember what was due the next day, but instead slowly put it in a pile on his desk. He cleaned his space, undressed, and redressed in sleepwear.

He was at his desk with the nicest parchment he had, the fanciest ink, the fullest ostrich feather, and the words: "Dear Father" written, before he froze. This was now so integrated into his ritual that he let ink drip from the tip of the quill, ruining the parchment, before he shoved it away violently, then cleaned it up. He paced quickly, then flung himself on the bed, lying motionless. Would his friends still be his friends? Would his father disown him? Would his father actually disown him? Would his mother let his father disown him? Could his father actually disown him?

Out of the corner of Draco's eye he noticed Crabbe and Goyle worriedly looking at him. Draco searched his brain for an excuse, but he didn't know why they were worried. Was it the meeting he had with the headmaster? Or his behavior since reentering the dorm? Or-

"Did you do your potions homework?" Crabbe squeaked, having been hit by Goyle in encouragement to speak. Draco smirked at his friends, he really did like them, he appreciated their reliability. He got up, looking through the papers on his desk until he found it. He had only completed half the assignment, leaving off half way through a sentence.

"It hasn't been finished." Draco muttered. He had to read over what he had previously written three times before he comprehended the information, and could continue writing.

After all his assignments were at their appropriate levels of completion for a Tuesday night, and Crabbe and Goyle were fighting with each other over copying his work, Draco tried to figure out his father. Would his father care that he never chose this? Probably not, choice had never held much importance in the Malfoy household, action did. Having a soul mate was an honor, but Draco doubted his father would notice that, under the looming cloud that was Harry Potters name. Would his father tell him to ignore it? Say it wasn't true or real, deny it, and let Draco deny it too? Or would father ask son to betray soul mate?

Politics had turned into the war; no other issues mattered. The prophecy that had been broken was not his father's fault, Draco reassured himself. Draco knew his father didn't really have to do with anything; in fact he was counting on that. How much would anyone care if he ran off to some other continent after school? Would anyone notice if he just avoided the war? He supposed that was water under the bridge now, because Potter was doing nothing to distance himself from the war. The war against someone Potter had a prophesy with. How involved did Potter really have to be? Maybe they could run away, maybe he could still just run away. Maybe his father wouldn't disown him.

He stood, pulling off his sleepwear, and pulling his school clothes back on. Draco could hear his friends saying something to him as he left, but he didn't stop or turn around. He got all the way to the Entrance Hall before he stopped, catching his breath from having just walked up from the dungeons.

The Entrance Hall was a stupid place to be after curfew, for obvious reasons. First being that the Entrance Hall stays lit, all night. Secondly, it was a main walkway that anyone patrolling, or moving through the castle, would probably walk through. And thirdly, the main doors to the school were right there. The Entrance Hall was an incredibly stupid place to be on a Tuesday just before midnight, and yet that is where Draco lay down in the center of the hall. He lay on his back, legs crossed at the ankles, hands behind his head.

When hurried descending footsteps were starting to echo towards the Entrance Hall Draco Malfoy froze. Then he got the overwhelming feeling that he needed to flee, or at least hide.

Twelve chimes on the bells rang indicating the arrival of midnight and Draco relaxed lying on the floor, his lips forming a relaxed smirk. Draco had remembered a single name: Harry Potter. If the world could set him up to fail so epically with Potter, set him up for this sick soul mate joke, then he wasn't going to follow the rules either, because life was not playing fair. As the bells ringing faded, the footsteps approached.

"Hello?" Potters voice drifted into Draco's ears.

"What do you want?" Draco didn't look towards Potter, even closed his eyes in useless defiance.

"You can't just lay there, you-you're going to get in trouble." Potter stammered slightly.

"And how did you know I was here, scratch that, I have a more important question: Are you seriously here trying to keep me out of trouble?" And Draco was on his feet, facing Potter with a challenging sneer.

"What? No! I don't care if you get in trouble. I want you to get in trouble!" Potter was getting frustrated.

"Then why are you here? Are you already in love with me? So desperate for everyone's attention you had to make me your soul mate, because god forbid you can't have one person hate you!" Draco was glaring, he hated Potter, he really did.

"A lot of people hate me. And what the hell Malfoy, I didn't make you my soul mate, I hate you too." After Potter finished talking Draco stared, Potter was not usually rational, or calm around Draco, and yet here Potter was with a lot of people hating him.

"Why are you here Potter, and a real answer this time." Draco snarled frustrated.

"They say the first kiss between two soul mates makes them know its right, maybe we should try it?" Potter squeaked, but bravely stepped forward. Draco made up an excuse in his head about accidental weight shifting, but he knew that he had taken a step back.

"Scared?" Potter was more confident, taking a larger step towards Draco. The voice in Draco's head, telling him what to do, was his father's voice, saying: "hex Potter". His body was telling him to run, just flee, but he didn't know where to go. Logically he should kiss Harry Potter, it made sense, if they were truly meant to be, but this thought troubled him. His logical options had now completely turned around, and he could feel his body start to win as his foot stepped back, away from Potter.

Harry Potter threw himself at Draco Malfoy, grabbing the back of Draco's head, by the hair, and shoved their faces together. It took a minute to shift pulling into kissing, but then none of it mattered.

The kiss wasn't particularly romantic, nor sexy. It was a good kiss, lips moving together, even a slight taste of each other, but the physical is not what made it special. The special part was Draco thinking about wanting to be with the boy he was kissing for the rest of his life, that the person in front of Draco was right, and comfortable, and nothing else mattered anymore. Draco wrapped his arms around this boy, pulling their bodies together.

Harry Potter shoved Draco away from him, panicked. Potter stumbled back a bit, then turned and fled. Suddenly the perpetually lit hallway felt far too exposed, and Draco slunk into a dark corner.

In general Draco hated the personality the castle sometimes let slip. That stupid disappearing room that Potters gang hung out in last year, for example, but the castle also let the corner Draco was in be unnaturally dark, giving his huddled form some privacy. The first thing Draco did was punch the wall, but that turned out to hurt. Draco ended up just sitting in his absurdly dark shadow, watching the light.

There was bitter acceptance that Harry Potter, the famous important boy who lived, also happened to be someone Draco might be with. Draco could not get his head around how they could be with each other, he couldn't imagine it, much less want it, but for some reason he now expected it. The expectation did not have excitement or exhilaration, it was like dead weight, stuck in the middle of his life, and however many times he stubbed his toe in it, or tried to push it away, all roads suddenly seemed to point to Harry Potter.

If Draco had Potter, then he couldn't have his father. His life mission had been to make his father proud, was he seriously going to throw that all away for some silly expectations Potter put in his head? The tears came to Draco's eyes fast, and he was crying before he could really get his bearings. The sobbing came, then subsided, he sighed quietly, catching his breath, and rubbing his face.

"Do you feel better?" A voice came. Draco's head shot up to see Looney Lovegood, standing in the center of the hall. They had been friends, long ago as children, after the first war when Draco's father was still trying to pretend to be moderate and let his son hang out with liberals, when Lovegood still had a mother. Draco hadn't held back insults since she started school though.

"You're crazy, no one will believe you." Draco's voice cracked, and sung hallow. He hated this moment, oh boy, did he hate this moment. He stood, straitening his clothes.

"I won't tell anyone about this, but I would be concerned that the wiggles in the shadows might see you." She worried.

"Wiggles don't enter stone buildings." Draco sneered, rolling his eyes. That was common knowledge in traditional wizarding folklore. He smirked slightly, this girl was not about to screw him, sure she was crazy, but with the way his life was going, Draco would take crazy over being fucked over, gladly.

"That part is wood." She said airily.

"How would they get here? They would need to pass over stone, duh." Draco smiled slightly; the debate was actually relaxing him more.

"In the Sahara desert, nine years ago, there was a wiggle incident-" Looney tried to point out, only to be cut off by:

"Sand is not stone."

"Sand is many tiny stones." And Looney was so sure of herself saying this.

"Meaning they can slip through the cracks."

"I wouldn't think anyone, even a wiggle, could live happily constantly slipping through cracks." Looney sounded genuinely sad as she said this, which totally threw Draco off.

"It's against school rules for you to be here, go away." But Draco was the one who wanted to go away. Ever since Dumbledore's office Draco had been going from one place to another, he didn't know if he was running away, or just lost, but he suddenly needed to get away.

"Something's different about you." And she took a few steps closer.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Draco growled, far more defensively then he knew was necessary.

"You don't have to be afraid of wiggles anymore, they only gossip about the heartless." With that Looney was grinning at Draco, a real unabashed grin.

"How do you know I'm not heartless?" This came out more quiet than Draco would like to admit.

"The heartless don't cry, at least not the way you were. Goodbye. " And with that Looney walked away, down a corridor that Draco was fairly sure was not in the direction of the Ravenclaw common room.

Draco stood, now in the light of the hall, stunned, only one thought in his mind: I have seen me father cry, he might not be heartless. Draco may expect Potter, but he wasn't letting go of hope for his father, he was going to figure out a way to stop himself from getting disowned, and hopefully one day earn his fathers pride.

Draco went back to his room and went to sleep, for a while forgetting about the kiss and soul mate.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This story is going to only follow Draco, never Harry or anyone else, unless Draco is stalking them.

**Warning:** Drug use!... profanity? Nudity?

Wednesday

**Draco's Fun Fact:** My favorite recreational drug is high grade Huffle, I have never hallucinated nor had sex while tripping, but I'm still young.

Draco's heart was racing through his entire morning routine, for no good reason. Sure, he had woken up in a cold sweat, feeling nauseous, and going over the night before over and over in his head, with no way to stop or pause, but he still had to live through his day. Luckily Draco's normal default way of treating Potter is avoiding and ignoring, yes they fight a lot, and yes Draco liked to tease Potter, but they saw each other all the time, soul mates or not, they ignored each other.

Draco could barely concentrate in double Potions. He simply didn't listen in Ancient Ruins seminar, though Granger the muggleborn kept staring at him, as if to pound into his head that the whole "don't tell anyone rule" only applied to him. It wasn't until after lunch that Draco did anything that wasn't completely expected of him.

Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini , were going to party (hang out) with some Hufflepuffs during their afternoon off. This wasn't uncommon because Hufflepuffs in general had most of the drugs, and Slytherins the money and lack of morals. The sixth year Hufflepuffs, in Draco's year, were too political to associate with Darco and his lot, but the seventh years had been acquaintances since their shared allegiance to Cedric Diggory. Draco had History of Magic, but really didn't want to go, so he followed his friends around the lake, to an out of the way ditch that some of the seventh year Hufflepuffs liked to hang out in.

There were two girls, hardly wearing clothes, lying on their backs, sunbathing. There was a couple cuddled together on a portable chair, those two obviously already out of their minds. And then, of course, there was the Puff Maestro. The Puff Maestro was really just Jeremy Mieaniestierro, but since no one knew how to pronounce his last name he was always just called the Maestro, and Puff just came from the context. Hufflepuffs were known as loyal, but the Maestro was an example of taking that too far, and getting into addiction.

The Slytherins had sat, Crabbe and Goyle off in their own world, Zabini and the Puff Maestro joking around while simultaneously avoiding talking about anything remotely war-related. The Maestro handed the huffle to Draco, who puffed on it, letting the relaxing smoke take him away from his life. After the huffle had been passed around a few times Draco was feeling really good, and like he might actually be able to handle his life.

"Hey Malfoy?" And Draco felt his head turn to the voice. One of the sun tanning girls had spoken and Draco found himself smiling at her, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Come lay with us?" The other girl said. Draco got up and walked over, lying in the space they made between them for him.

"We are sunbathing silly, you need to take off your shirt." The first girl said, they both were giggling.

"I'll burn." He spoke quietly smirking, taking his new proximity to get a better look at the girls in nothing but their underwear.

"We have protection." The first girl whispered, making them both giggle more. She handed Draco a bottle of Sun Burning Potion, that he took a dose of quickly. It was a hot day, and removing clothes actually sounded refreshing. He was already out of his cloak, but he pulled off his tie and started unbuttoning his shirt. Moving around felt weird, as did buttons, and soon he was laughing with the girls as they all tried to unbutton his shirt. They were soon all rolling around together, giggling and puffing and not giving a fuck. They had just puffed a lot more huffle and Draco had his eyes closed, completely relaxed, when he felt something against his lips. He opened his eyes, to see and feel the first girl that had talked to him was now kissing him.

He was standing before he even realized he had pushed her away, but he wasn't very steady on his feet. His first thought was remembering that she was actually pureblood, but then he felt the unyielding urge to leave, walk away. Her pureblood status should have him sitting again, kissing her, but he didn't, but he really didn't want to think about why.

"I need to leave." He muttered, and grabbed his button up shirt, not stopping to find his undershirt, tie, or anything else he might be leaving.

"Woah, wait man, you can't just leave, you will get in trouble walking around like that." The Puff Maestro said, but Draco saw through his words.

"I didn't get it from you." Draco said back, knowing that even his friends would never actually stop him. He didn't wait for acceptance as he climbed out of the ditch, and started walking around the lake, back towards the school.

It was a warm day, so there were a few groups of people outside, enjoying the weather. He didn't look at the people, hoping if they knew him they would let him pass peacefully, and without acknowledgement. He pulled his shirt on, over his bare upper body, trying to get the buttons buttoned, but not doing a very good job. He realized that the buttons and holes were not lining up properly, and unbuttoned all his work.

"Malfoy!" Potters voice called, and Draco found himself twirling in a full circle before he spotted Potter sitting under a tree near the lake.

"What?" Draco snapped, frantically finding the bottom button and hole, but the hole was too small, and the button was slippery, and it took him a minute to get one button buttoned on his shirt before looking up. Potter, Weasley, the girl Weasley, Granger, Lovegood, and Longbottom were staring at Draco. Potter motioned for the blonde to go over to them, and Draco found his feet following orders. Draco rubbed his eyes as he walked over, hoping to wake himself up, he thought he could act sober.

"Yes?" Draco demanded, sneering, which was followed by Draco making far more sneering noises then necessary, and the giggling to himself slightly.

"Dumbledore wants us in his office at eight tonight." Potter said, but he was looking rather amused, as were the rest of his crowed.

"And what time is it now?" Draco asked, before realizing what a stupid question that was to ask the people in front of him.

"Three forty nine." Lovegood spoke.

Draco tried to button more, but accidentally unbuttoned the only button he had done, resulting in a rather loud: "Fuck!"

"Do you need some help?" That was Lovegood too, and before Draco let himself think about it he was sitting in front of her on the ground by the tree.

"I asked." Draco whispered. He doubted she would understand him, but when her mother died, he always felt like he should have gone to the funeral.

"For help?" She questioned, as if she knew that wasn't what he meant, but pushing him to be more specific.

"Okay, I lied, I didn't ask, but I should have." Draco didn't know why Luna Lovegood was the person he was trying to mend his sins against, feeling like he ought to beg her, because he had always liked her, always understood her logic better then he was supposed to.

"What are you talking about?" She questioned. Draco laughed, all anyone ever said about Lovegood was how she didn't make any sense, and yet here he was confusing her.

"What's going on?" Potter asked.

"Me and Draco knew each other as little kids, I thought it was about that, but I am not sure any longer…" This was Luna, but as she spoke she kept her eyes on Draco.

"I should have contacted you when your mother died." Draco whispered, and she smiled.

"My mother is still dead." She whispered back, but she was still smiling.

"And when was I supposed to disobey my father? I was a kid." Dracos whispering had gotten pretty quiet, and he really hoped the whole group of people hadn't heard that.

"Now?" Luna questioned, her airy demeanor pulling Draco out of the moment.

"I should go." Draco sighed, standing. Luna hit him with a spell, before he could react and his shirt buttoned itself.

"Thanks Love." Draco smirked, remembering the old nickname Pansy used to call Luna, a pun, with a term of endearment.

"You should stay until you sober up more, you'll get in trouble walking around the castle the way you are right now." Luna suggested, seeming very pleased.

"Yes, because present company is what will keep me safe?" Draco laughed slightly at his own sarcasm, but Luna looked honestly confused.

"We all know about you and Harry being soul mates, so I should think we would be some of the safest people." Luna said with complete innocence. Draco sat again.

"What? You all know?" Draco was too surprised and his brain too fried to even consider not gaping at them all. Five people had never felt like a larger group in his life, six including Dumbledore, seven including Potter, all who knew something that he barely knew himself.

"Harry told us last night." This was the stupid male Weasley, looking incredibly smug.

"Dumbledore knows we know." Granger nodded, as if that made it all right.

"So the Headmaster could talk you into telling only five people." Draco whined in annoyance at Potter.

"What are you talking about, Harry wasn't going to even tell us until we forced him to." Granger spoke. Draco didn't know how to react to Granger, he knew better than to call her a mudblood in light of recent events, but that didn't mean she had gained much respect to him.

"'Mione shut up, don't make us look weak in front of the enemy." Weasley encouraged, which earned him an eye roll and huff from Granger.

"I just don't like all the attention, it's not about if we are weak, can we just move on." Harry said evenly.

"Wait, you don't want attention? Since when?" Draco asked, rolling his eyes. In Draco's mind Potter always wanted attention, it's what the boy-who-lived lived for.

"I have never liked having all the attention, you and the Prophet made that up." Potter mumbled, shrugging.

"Then why are you always in the middle of everything." Draco countered, scowling.

"I don't try to be, it just happens." Potter defended.

"That doesn't make any sense." Luna said this, but it was perfectly worded exactly the same as the words going through Draco's brain. There was silence.

"So the headmaster let you tell people, that's not fair." Draco finally spoke.

"You left! Who would you tell anyway?" Potter was slightly angry glaring back. Draco couldn't tell if it was the drugs, or if he was actually smarter then he usually let on, but instead of escalate the situation, he just got sad. His father would disown him, hate him, and never speak to him again. His friends would follow their parents, just like he had always followed his.

"A girl kissed me." Draco had not meant it to sound like a confession, he had just wanted to change the subject, and that's what came out.

"Well, that's great for you!" Potter attempted sarcasm.

"No, I mean, before I came here." Draco took a deep breath, trying to organize his thoughts, "I was hanging out with Hufflepuffs, and we were sunbathing, and she just kissed me! And then she stole my tie!" Draco was exasperated, throwing his hands in the air as he exaggerated the story.

"I didn't know you sunbathed, you're rather pale." The female Weasley commented, smug but clam.

"I like feeling hot." Draco answered, but burst out laughing the moment he realized what he had said, and noticing Potter blush. Others were laughing too, but Draco didn't really care, lying back on the grass under the tree as his laughter subsided.

"Potter, do you know what this means?" He asked, a smirk forming on his lips.

"What?" Potters reply was icy.

"That we need to kiss again." Draco said, trying to stay casual, shrugging slightly, and reveling in Potters embarrassment and confusion.

"You kissed?" And that was Longbottom, looking thoroughly surprised, as the others looked uncomfortable, and Luna didn't seem to be paying attention.

"Explain to me why we would need to kiss after you go off and kiss some Hufflepuff girl?" Potter asked, somewhere between flustered and frustrated, with a large dash of mortified.

"I didn't kiss her, she kissed me, my eyes where closed, I didn't even see it coming. You aren't the last person I kissed anymore!" Draco sat up to say this, though his body was now turned towards Potter and the rest of the group.

"That's romantic." The Weasley girl said smiling, the boys looked horrified.

"No! It's just that I thought I was never going to be able to kiss anyone else, and this girl just… you could have had sex last night, and we would still end up together." Draco didn't know how to apologize, he could lie and cheat and take the repercussions when he got caught, but he wasn't very good at living with the past.

"I didn't have… what the hell Malfoy?" Was what Potter said.

"Are you sure it's not too late for us, that you don't hate me too much already?" Draco was whispering loudly, staring at and leaning towards Potter, who still sat a couple yards away. Draco hadn't really known that's what he was trying to ask, until it was out and he had already sounded like a teenage girl getting her heart broken for the first time.

"I thought soul mates meant-" Potter started, just to get interrupted.

"Well yeah, I'm going to fall in love with you no matter what, but you always break all the rules, if anyone in the history of the universe was going to not love their soul mate it would be you." Draco didn't know what to believe. Potter was so important, so perfect, and had everyone's attention; it would be so like Potter to fuck him over even more.

"I'm not that special." Potter said, looking down at his own lap. Draco crawled over, until their knees were touching, they were sitting so close. That is when Draco leaned forward and kissed Harry Potter on the lips. Not much of a kiss, a peck really, and Draco sat back quickly after. Potter simply looked stunned, though red faced.

"So, I was thinking about you, it was actually pretty annoying, because I have a lot going on in my life right now." Draco mentioned, with casual annoyance.

"I-it annoys you to think about m-me, because you're busy?" Potter even sounded shocked when he spoke, stuttering and fumbling over the words.

"True but entirely beside the point. The point is I was thinking about you, and how-" Draco was saying, only to be cut off mid sentence.

"Dre, what the hell?" Was screeched in a voice Draco realized was a Miss Pansy Parkinson. Draco jumped up to a standing position, while simultaneously turning around, with surprising grace. It took Draco's brain a minute to catch up to his body, but there was Pansy, standing in the sunny grass, outside the shadow of the tree.

"Hey Pansy…" Draco said, with a very fake smile.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed, where are Crabbe and Goyle?"

"I don't always know where all my friends are, at all times of the day."

"Fucking Merlin, you went with Blaise after lunch?" Pansy whined in triumph, "I saw you kiss him, I think, was that a kiss?" She pointed at Potter as she said the last part.

"Harry Potter is my soul mate!" Draco proclaimed wildly. He had not meant to say it, but he had wanted to say it, so bad.

"So you went with Blaise after lunch then." She confirmed to herself, looking annoyed. Draco started laughing, and kept laughing as Pansy started pulling him away. He looked back at an angry confused group, just to make eyes with a smiling Luna.

"Wait, Pansy, remember when we were friends with Luna?"

Pansy Parkinson proceeded to slap Draco Malfoy across the cheek.

"For the first time in this conversation, I'm happy that I am puffing too hard to feel my face." Draco gave a half smile, both of his hands holding his left cheek, where Pansy had hit him. Draco turned back to Potter. "I hope you all have rotten days." Was said brightly, and with that Draco walked away from all of them. Pansy followed him, apologizing, but he ignored her, and she didn't follow him into the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Reviewers, thanks. And feel free to criticize, I kinda like that... hey non-reviewers, don't feel bad, I never review either, but don't tell those who do review, cause ain't it fun that they do?

**Draco's Fun Fact**: My least favorite part of wizarding storytelling is the continuous killing of dragons... the world is lacking dragon friendly stories.

Draco had napped, showered, and sobered, though he had missed dinner and History of Magic. He was just leaving the dungeons on his way to Dumbledore's office as the bells chimed, signaling the arrival of eight o clock. Draco didn't worry about being a little late, having practiced the art of being fashionably late for most of his life, being on time was more of a new subject. When he got to the office Potter was already sitting in the chair to the right, leaving Draco the left one.

"Good evening Mr. Malfoy." The Headmaster said, seeming delighted.

"Good evening, Sir." Draco spoke evenly, scowling slightly at his Headmasters obvious happiness.

"How have you been, since yesterday?" The Headmaster asked, eyes twinkling, a smile on his lips.

"Fine, Sir." Draco forced through clenched teeth, he really needed to stay polite.

"Voldemort will stop at nothing to kill Harry." Draco visibly jumped, and flinched, when the Headmaster said the Dark Lords name. "What do you think about that?"

"What?" Draco questioned, getting paler then usual, terror starting to pulse through him.

"I understand that you and Mr. Potter are still getting to know each other, but I need you to understand that there is a threat against his life, and we must take that very seriously." Draco found it odd that Potter was sitting right there while he was talked about, and that Potter hadn't spoken yet.

"What are you asking of me?" Draco was getting cautious of where this might be going.

"I am not asking for any direct action on your part, though I would like to talk to you about anyone you wish to tell."

"No direct action? So, when I am asked by my family and friends to betray Potter, I should not, because that would be action. Is that what you meant?" Draco sneered, rolling his eyes.

"No, that is not what I meant. That decision is up to you." Draco huffed at the Headmaster as he spoke, and then there was a long silence. Draco thought he was being manipulated, he didn't feel like the decision was his at all, not when the choice of soul mate wasn't. Was he seriously supposed to choose between his family, and this soul mate expectation?

"When are people going to find out?" Draco broke the silence, with the question that was bugging him.

"Unless there is a leak, it is being kept quiet for now." The twinkle and happiness was back with these words.

"When it gets filed in the registry it will become public information." Draco stated, glaring.

"I believe your file keeps accidentally falling to the bottom of the pile, it's rather silly, but as is life." And the Headmaster looked even happier as he spoke, if that was even possible. Draco raised an eyebrow with slight surprise, but reminded himself to think of the war, he supposed that was a minor thing this side was doing. Draco had been told things about the war from his father, nothing critical, but he hadn't expected to be let in on anything, however minor, from Potters side. Draco doubted that he knew anything of importance anyways… except the room! Draco sat up straighter in the moment he remembered. He should have thought of it immediately, the room in the Malfoy Manor, the secret one, well there were lots of secret rooms, but there was one that Draco was never allowed in. The room was full of more dark magic than the one under the drawing room ever pretended to be, just less accessible. Draco knew the most important part, the part that gave him a nagging feeling, the Dark Lord had hidden something there. Before his father had been sent to Azkaban there was a very important item, Draco never saw it, but hiding it is when his father showed him "the most sacred Malfoy room". Might he have the power to actually help Harry Potter? Draco Malfoy smiled, bringing himself back to the present, with a happy Headmaster, and a fidgeting soul mate.

"Well I don't plan on telling anyone, though Potter already told half the school."

"Mr. Potter only told people that have proven they want to protect him, and keep him safe. He also only told them under the condition that they would not harm you, or tell anyone else, and these agreements have been sealed with magic." Dumbledore only seemed to get more delighted as he spoke, and Potter looked more and more surprised. Though Draco appreciated this information more than he let on, he hated how Potter was getting special privileges. He wanted to think of someone to tell, just so he could shove it in their face when they said no.

"I also want to make sure you stay safe, your connection to Mr. Potter gives you a greater reason to be cautious." The Headmaster looked sad, which was quite jarring based on how happy he had been. Potter was horror-stricken, only marred by harsh guilt, but he sat quietly looking away from Draco.

"If you have a soul mate you can never kill yourself." Draco recited the old saying softly. He had heard it many times throughout his life, though it was quite outdated. He hadn't thought of it since he had found out the sayings personal connection.

"I haven't heard that phrase in years, I didn't know it was still in use." The old man chuckled, his smile returning as he spoke.

"My grandmother used to say it. What does it mean?" Draco asked, curiosity strong.

"Have you ever heard the tale of _The Dragon's Heart_?" The happiness in the Headmasters voice was back in full swing.

"Yes, a long time ago." Draco answered, nodding. He remembered it vaguely, his Grandmother told it to him many times, but it was never in any of his books.

"Tell me what you remember." The headmaster encouraged. Draco had constantly been made to recite traditional wizarding stories and legends as a kid, he had also memorized the entire Malfoy family tree, but that was a different story.

"Well there was a dragon, and he was the most magnificent dragon of his time. He would go from village, to town, to city, burning the wood with his fire and knocking over the stone with his tale. This is about the time my uncle would interrupt his mother to go off on conspiracy theories about how the dragon was a Hungarian Horntail. There's this theory that the dragon from this story was the same one who was born in Malfoy captivity, the Malfoy family was doing most of the dragon farm breeding..." Draco sighed, rubbing his face with his hands, reminding himself that no one cared about Malfoy family history. Except his grandmother, who he didn't think about much anymore, she would definitely disapprove of Harry Potter as a soul mate, if only because he's a half-blood. "Sorry, anyways, then the dragon gets to a house that he couldn't burn down. He sat in the street, waving his tale so no- wait, sorry, I don't know where he sat- but he breathed fire directly onto the house for seven days, and seven nights, never relenting the fire." Draco paused.

"Six days and nights, on the seventh day he rests, and sits in the street, waving his tail, so no one could pass by. Please continue; you are doing wonderfully." Dumbledore corrected, and amended, all with a glowing smile.

"He is resting on the seventh day." Draco tried to continue, and get it all straight in his head, "And a woman comes out of the house, and she asked the dragon if he wanted to burn down her house, or eat her, and that those were his only options, or she would go back inside and he wouldn't be able to do either. So the dragon requested to ask some questions about her, and the house, in order to make a more informed decision. I don't remember what those question are though." Draco said, stopping abruptly.

"The woman tells him he has three questions. The first question he asks is: Will you taste good? Mr. Malfoy, do you remember the answer?" He headmaster continued, looking very pleased.

"I don't know." Draco smirked, starting to feel a little more light-hearted as the Headmaster set him up for that pun.

"But the dragon got angry, because he didn't think 'I don't know' was enough of an answer. The woman reminded the dragon he had two more questions and they moved on. The second question the dragon asked was: What kind of wood is the house made out of?" When the old man finished he looked expectantly at Draco.

"I don't know." Draco rolled his eyes, but his smile betrayed him, as he played along.

"This made the dragon far more angry, and he told the woman that he had chosen to eat her, and that he did not need another question. The woman was insistent, saying that there needed to be a third question. The dragon thought that the woman was a fool, and therefore would never know the answer to any questions he might have, so he told her that she could ask the last question herself. She asked: Do you know who your soul mate is?"

"And he answered: I don't know." The Headmaster signaled Draco to continue. "The woman then told him to choose to eat her or burn down her house. The Dragon had already made his decision; he ate her without even thinking about the question she had asked. Upon swallowing her he chocked, killing them both." Draco stopped, it didn't feel like the end, but they were both dead so it was hard to think of more.

"Do you remember anything happening after that?" His Headmaster pushed.

"I don't know, my grandmother would always get into a fight by the end of a story, or start ranting about the muggle townspeople or something. I never had this story in any books or music or pictures or anything." Draco grumbled.

"Try to remember anything else, if you could." Amusement flickering through the old mans words.

"Why do you even care?" Draco grumbled, frustrated and trying to remember.

"Please." Draco was never able to resist someone begging, even though the Headmaster made it sound a little more like a demand.

"The dragon had a soul mate and no heart! That was the problem, they were soul mates, but he didn't realize- because he never asked her the last question! My uncle thought that the woman killed them, because she knew and didn't say enough. My grandmother thinks that the dragon killed them, because he was too stupid to realize… but I never understood, because why would it be the dragons fault if he didn't have a heart?" Draco rambled, hoping to hit on something relevant.

"Why do you say the dragon does not have a heart?" The Headmaster inquired, leaning forward.

"I don't know…it just sounded right." Draco muttered, shrugging, not really knowing where this was going any longer.

"The phrase-If you have a soul mate you can never kill yourself- was originally derived from that story, but the connection has been long lost over time, due to continued translating and both staying mostly oral history. I am very curious as to what your Grandmother would say on this."

"I can write to my grandmother, if you'd like, and see if she knows how the story ends, or relates to the phrase." Draco offered.

"That would be wonderful, I am very curious, thank you." The Headmaster seemed very pleased at this, as if this is where the conversation had been headed all along. "How about we meet again, Monday at eight? Unless either of you have any more questions for today?"

"No questions sir, see you on Monday." Draco announced and was up, walking out, without a glace at Potter, waiting to sigh in relief until he was back to the dungeons. Draco hoped every meeting would be monopolized by storytelling, with only vague references to soul mates, and a silent Potter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything to do with the Harry Potter universe, J. K Rowling might.

**Warnings: **Drug use, language, general badness...

**Draco's Fun Fact**: My favorite animal is the dragon, I include humans in the running.

**Thursday**

Draco's alarm was unnecessary that Thursday morning, having been woken up by Greengrass's incessant giggling, coming from Nott's bed, hidden by a curtain. Though the giggling was what had originally awoken Draco, the rest of his dorm mates yelling insults, and pleas for quiet, are what kept him awake. What motivated him to get up, however, was that now that he was awake, Harry Potter entered his mind. It started with the words: soul mate. Then lots of internal cussing as the word "fuck" seemed to shut down all other vocabulary in Draco's brain. The idea that Potter might, in the future, be in his bed when he wakes freaked him out, he really couldn't stay in bed with those thoughts.

There was over an hour until breakfast was even served, and Draco had already finished all his morning activities, and was dressed and ready for the day. He relaxed into a large chair in the common room, pulling out a piece of parchment, and a quill. He had no idea what to write to his father, so he first wrote to his grandmother. The letter ended up being overly formal, and rather pompous, considering the fact that it was in reference to a children's story. He got out more parchment for the next letter, the one to his father. He really needed to think of something to say about his life.

The last large school assignment he had received a mark on had only earned him a P, definitely not something he wanted to tell his father about, Transfiguration was not his subject. Quidditch hadn't started yet, and the first game was always against Gryffindor, so he didn't even want to bring it up.

Draco took out the last letter he had received from his father, Tuesday morning, long before that evenings dooming meeting. He fleetingly wished that he had written back that day, but writing to his father had been very hard since the address had changed to Azkaban. His father no longer sent him information, though still managed to find out about it, whenever Draco fucked up. And boy, right now he felt like a fuck up, but his father wasn't lecturing, or punishing, or even forgiving. So he started writing it, the full confession, something he would only ever be able to write to his father:

"Father, I would like to first make it clear that this is not a formal letter. I know that you do not approve of me using this format in general, however, the circumstances have changed,"

Draco stopped, rereading the first sentence and a half. He crossed out "the circumstances have changed," fuming as he realized he couldn't even set the premise up without second-guessing his word choices, fortunately he was already going to copy it onto a clean piece of paper before- but, _was_ he sending it? He shook away that thought, and continued from where he had crossed out:

"…however, it must be made clear that this is in no way an official family letter, nor binding to my word. I have been made aware that I have been prophesized a soul mate, but it is to someone who you would not approve of: affiliated with the side of Light, a half-blood."

After a glorious laughter filled moment, he sat back, knowing he could write this letter, and send it, he just had to forget to mention a certain soul mates name.

"Though the obvious option would be to sway this persons allegiances to better fit mine, it can be assured that this will never happen, for I am positive there is no hope in this matter. Rare are the times when I have needed your advice more, if any such times have existed."

Draco questioned putting in something about how much animosity there was between him and said soul mate, but he did not want to look childish. There was a war, and bloodline, to think about.

"I must ask for your silence about this, I do not want to lose my opportunity to find a solution. I yearn for your council, Father I'm lost. Love, Your Son"

He read what he had written over a few times, he couldn't tell which was stronger, his hatred of the letter, or his desperation for a reply. He was not just desperate for a reply, he as anxious, excited, and he hadn't even sent the letter yet.

If he wanted to send it he would have to translate it into Runes. When Draco needs to write to his father, and not have it be read by Aurors before it even gets to Azkaban, he pretends it's an Ancient Runes homework assignment. He gives himself a fake grade, and the Aurors never bother to go through the tedious process of translating Runes when it is obviously a kid showing off a good mark.

Draco had: Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Herbology during the day, with Astronomy that night, making him rather busy. It wasn't until after dinner, before Astronomy, that Draco finally found himself translating his letter into Runes. When he finished he meticulously got out different ink and quills for grading his work, and then writing a phony letter about how well he is doing in his Ancient Runes class.

Draco's fingers ran over the wax seals of the two envelopes in his cloak pocket as he looked at the stars above. Few people had passed their Astronomy O.W.L.'s , and fewer opted to take the class. Draco was the only Slytherin, Granger the only Gryffindor, and three Ravenclaws, were all that attended the sixth year Astronomy class.

The Professor was lecturing about "feelings", and how each star had one, and how many wizards and witches in history had been able to feel these "feelings" from stars. Only about one in every ten thousand magical humanoid beings can see such "feelings", so it was highly unlikely any of them could. The problem was that Hogwarts got in trouble, some hundred and twenty years ago, for someone going through all the Astronomy classes offered, just to never find out they possessed the gift until over forty years later. The bigger problem was that it was pretty hard to figure out if you can see the "feelings", because getting emotions when you look at things isn't uncommon, and a lot of the stars, apparently, can "feel" indifferent, and therefore make someone who may have the gift feel like they aren't feeling. Draco seriously considered walking out of class as they discussed their "feelings", and the Professor told them that that days work was to look and try to "feel". He was thinking about what sort of illness he should invent for himself to have when Granger sat down next to him.

"You don't sit here." Felt like the nicest thing Draco could think to say. He said it snootily, biting back the word mudblood.

"I wanted to talk to you." But she looked apprehensive as she spoke.

"About?" Draco demanded.

"I thought we could try and start over. Maybe be friends?" And Granger actually smiled at him as she spoke. Draco was so shocked by the words he almost missed how:

"Who knew you had such big balls. Bravo on this perfect Gryffindor moment." Draco continued staring at the stars as he talked, biding his time. How was he going to say no to her, without saying no?

"Is that a yes?" She asked brightly.

"No, it's not a yes… no as friends, yes to start over." Draco sighed, trying to compromise. He would never be friends with a muggleborn, he could stand half bloods, but she was aiming far too high. It would be a strange day when he called Granger an acquaintance, much less a friend.

"Well I am glad we are starting over. We have both made mistakes, and it's best we move on from-" The bushy haired girl got interrupted.

"I didn't make any mistakes." Draco smirked, arrogance getting the better of him.

"Excuse me? You have called me and my friends some pretty awful names."

"Oh no, did I hurt your feelings?" He mocked.

"Mr. Malfoy, did you say you are "feeling"?" The Professor called from the other side of the tower.

"No, I am actually feeling very little, but I suppose I should keep aware that I could just be getting tricked." Draco spoke loudly back, placating the Professor, but glaring at Granger.

"We need to take this situation seriously." Granger's voice shook, as she obviously tried to keep herself under control.

"Granger, I'm positive I can't feel the fucking stars." Draco spat.

"I mean the situation with Harry!" She yell-whispered.

"The fact that you think you can talk to me is insane, but now you are lecturing me on how serious this is?" Draco scowled as he spoke.

"I simply want to say that you and Harry haven't had the best relationship up until this point, therefore during this… awkward time, this transition, we should try to make it as painless as possible, seeing as how we can logically have confidence in the ending." She tried to explain. Draco's problem was the end of the idea of soul mates made enough sense, but the end of the war didn't yet. Why he couldn't get just Potter? No, he had to get the whole boy-who-lived.

"Go away Granger, before I say something, and I _will_ say something, to make this transition time that much more painful." Draco focused back on the stars, out of the corner of his eye he could see her hesitate, then move away from him.

**Friday**

By the time Friday had reached midday, Draco could hardly sit still. Potions had been absolute torture; he kept spacing out, and ended up ruining his potion entirely. He couldn't stand the idea of History of Magic, so when the Puff Maestro approached Draco in the hall, he was hardly put off.

"Sorry about the other day, it's too bad you weren't feeling it." Puff apologized.

"It's nothing, a lot is going on." Was the attempt Draco made at an answer.

"No worries, if you ever need to relax, we're still good." The Maestro confessed.

"Fine, but I'm apprehensive of your use of "good"…" Draco sneered.

"Haha, see you later asshole." As Puff said this Draco punched the Hufflepuff in the arm.

" Okay." Draco sighed in defeat, "I could really use a relaxing session."

"When are you free?" Puff asked, grinning.

"Now." Draco hated how hopeful he sounded.

"Perfect, I was just heading over. It's going to cost a little more than last time."

"Are you overcharging me?" Draco accused, but his voice remained light.

"Of course not, I would never do such a thing, especially not to an esteemed gentleman, such as yourself." Draco rolled his eyes in disbelief, not that he minded being overcharged. With that they left, walking out of the castle, down into the windy outside. When they got to the ditch it was empty of life, there were however, some blankets and chairs left out. Only one of the blankets was in the sun, so the boys lay down on that one, heads facing away from their planet. They passed the huffle back and forth.

"So, well… do you think you could, maybe, tell me about the war, and muggles, and stuff…" Draco mumbled, watching the clouds break apart in the sky above them. He found bravery on their isolation, in the fact that their minds were no longer present.

"What? Don't go there, man!" Puff groaned, shoving Draco's shoulder slightly.

"Come on, I won't say shit, I'm never allowed to listen." Draco said with a grin, shoving the other boy back.

"What do you want to know?" The Maestro asked as he started the huffle going again.

"Why do you care about muggles? Why do they deserve to rule the world?" Draco tried to speak quietly, tried to _just_ ask.

"I care about them because they are human beings, and they don't rule the world." The Maestro grumbled, seeming somewhat at a loss.

"Muggles inhabit 96 percent of the inhabited planet." Draco deadpanned.

"And there is like a bazillion times more of them than us." Puff laughed.

"They are stupid." Draco laughed back, only after he spoke realizing how stupid he had sounded.

"Nope, just don't have magic is all." Puff was laughing pretty hard by now, but Draco was starting to feel like it was at him, not with him.

"They might be a little stupid." Draco tried.

"Humans are a lot stupid. I'm stupid, you?" The Maestro sighed, regaining control of his laughter.

"I'm brilliant, I fit nowhere into your point." Draco said, smirk and smugness back in full swing.

"Alright fine, you fucker." Puff conceded.

"You have no idea, you know that?" Draco mumbled.

"'bout what?" Puff grinned in curiosity.

"The dragons are going extinct." Draco whispered.

"Yeah, it's awful." Puff said, yawning and shrugging.

"It's cause they no longer hunt. They're predators, and are supposed to eat muggle." Draco spoke quietly.

"That's badass, but bad too, I guess..."

"Ministry shut it down. Thousands of years of dragon dominance, and then the wizarding community starts to defend muggles. It's not like I want to kill muggles, but I also don't think it's my responsibility to protect them from magic. We are fucking up natural selection."

"Yeah, we are doing that, not you lot with your inbreeding and murder." Puff went with sarcasm, Draco just groaned.

"Is the murder really all anyone can see?" Draco sighed grumpily.

"Who gives a crap about dragons when our world is being terrorized, and people are being killed?" Puff shrugged.

"I need to go do something." Draco was sitting up before he finished talking, suddenly knowing he needed to send that letter. He needed his father.

"No you don't, relax, do it later." Puff passed Draco the huffle, pushing him back down.

"Whatever." Draco mumbled, but stayed lying down. He was relaxed, positive sending the letter was the right choice.

That evening, after curfew so he would be alone, Draco found himself standing in the owlery. Draco looked up at the owls, wishing they could speak. To send the letter, or to not send the letter, that is the question. He had been positive he wanted to send it that afternoon, but now, still half buzzed, he wasn't sure. It had been awhile, over half an hour, when Draco's internal debate got interrupted.

"It's after curfew…" Potter said from the doorway, Draco turned in shock, not expecting company, much less Potter. Draco lost his footing slightly, catching it with only a step to his right.

"Are you stalking me?" Draco sighed, only with half his usual edge.

"I have a letter to send." Potter mumbled, walking into the room, out of the shadows, looking rather meek.

"How nice for you." Draco drawled, but didn't really know what to do with himself. He was holding both the letters, so when he turned away to send them, he just sent them both without pause. He watched as the owls flew away, wondering if he was half as stupid as he felt. When he turned back, Potter was petting his snowy owl, and feeding it treats.

"Have you been here long?" Potter's voice held a lot of expectance.

"No, I just arrived." Draco lied blatantly.

"Oh…Who are you writing to?" Potter looked disappointed, then wondered out loud to Draco.

"My Grandmother, for the Headmaster, and who are you writing to?" Draco smirked, and accused, the half-truth leaving his lips without a second thought.

"Professor Lupin." Potter said, shrugging, looking rather upset.

"Why are you writing to that werewolf?" Draco sneered. He knew that he wanted Potter to suffer, but werewolves are seriously dangerous, plus the Dark Lord recruited them, Potter shouldn't associate with that kind.

"He's a friend, and a lot more than just a werewolf." Potter glared, anger shaking his voice.

"Then when he attacks you, I won't hold back at all when saying: I told you so." Draco sounded triumphant already, but he didn't look it, as he let himself glance out the window again, as if he could see the owl with his father's letter and call it back. He was getting dizzy imagining the flapping of the owls wings, feeling less and less like he was acting sober by the second.

"Well you can keep waiting for that day. For now I will tell you how amazing of a person he is, so now I have "told you so", and can tell you so everyday while we wait for the day, that will never come, when you can say it once." Potter was red faced and glaring. Draco opened his mouth with insults on his tongue when the stupid muggleborn's words came back to him. If he knows how this soul mate thing ends, should he make this awkward transition time less painful? He growled, what the hell did Granger even mean? He may know how it ends, but also a little no to how it ends, and then there's the fact that he doesn't feel like it ends that way. He doesn't feel. He suddenly got the urge to look at the stars and he went to the window. Potter was soon standing next to Draco, arm out as the white owl flew off.

"Can you see feelings from the stars?" Draco asked quietly, glaring at stars as he wished he could "feel" them.

"What?" Potter looked confused.

"It's my astronomy homework." But it wasn't actually homework, just something they discussed in class.

"Yeah, Hermione told me about the how stars have feelings, and the school got sued. I didn't know you had homework about it, what do you have to do?"

"I don't actually have homework about it." Draco admitted.

"Then we're just looking at the stars." As Potter spoke he got redder and redder. Potter seemed to be determinedly looking at said stars, but Draco had turned away. Draco realized that Potter was thinking about him, whether it be sexually or romantically, Potter was ahead of him. Was Potter thinking of him as a soul mate? Draco couldn't figure out how this soul mate thing fit into his life, let alone think about Potter.

"Bye." Draco really didn't know what else to say, and he walked out of the tower quickly, going strait to the dungeons, without a glance behind him.

**The Weekend, and on to Monday night!:**

Draco Malfoy went to five, out of the six, meals that weekend, but did not leave the Slytherin dorms other then that. Every time he thought about going somewhere he would convince himself that he would bump into Potter. Draco blamed Potter fully for sending his father that letter, and hide all his guilt behind that blame. At breakfast that Monday Draco got a reply from his Grandmother. Potter didn't go to any of the classes they had together, and Draco didn't go to lunch, and Potter wasn't at dinner.

Draco realized, with horror that that the last time he had talked to Potter, his soul mate, they had stargazed. Those were the thoughts Draco Malfoy was having as he entered the Headmasters office, that night at exactly eight. Potter was already there, slouched in the right seat. Draco took the left chair, sitting, with the reply from his grandmother in his clock pocket.

Draco opened his mouth to greet his Headmaster when he saw what was in the old mans hands. It was a piece of parchment covered in Ancient Runes, with a big "Outstanding" written across the top, in different types of Draco's handwriting. Draco gave a silent beg to the universe that this was about him forging a grade.

"He never told you not to write to your father, he just asked you to tell him about it first." Potter yelled, before Draco actually said anything. And then Draco didn't want to say anything, and he was turning the door handle, trying to leave, before he even registered he was on his feet. The door would not open, leaving Draco in Dumbledore's office, and nowhere to go. He leaned his back against the door, sliding to the ground. Draco imagined his father swirling in from the fireplace to save him from this, but nothing was happening.

"Now what?" Draco muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything to do with the Harry Potter universe, J. K Rowling might.

**Draco's Fun Fact:** One may not be able to buy love, but happiness is debatable.

Draco could not say that snogging Harry Potter was a graceful experience. Draco did, however, continue to kiss. Dumbledore had asked Draco: what do you want to do? And Draco had answered with: fine, you have my allegiance, I can't give it to my father, and I'm not…

That was that, without another word from any of them everything suddenly had felt settled, and Dumbledore suddenly had to leave, and asked them to wait. Of course, then Potter, stupid impulsive brave Potter, would start kissing Draco Malfoy. So there they stood, standing in the middle of the Headmaster's office, tongues down each others throats.

Potter had grabbed Draco, hands on Draco's neck and head. Draco had went with it, though the blonde still seemed to lead the kiss with his tongue. To Draco kissing was kissing, Draco loved to kiss, and was enjoying Potters sloppy uncertainty, that is until Draco put his hands on Potters sides, stepping closer. Draco's hands, though unmoving, got hot, and Draco suddenly wanted Potter. Draco could not think of a time that he had ever been attracted to Potter, not really, Potter honestly wasn't much of a stud around school for his looks. Yet, here Draco was, not wanting his mental image of Potter, nor the-boy-who-lived, but for some reason, when his lips were connected to Potters, all that mattered was the present, and at that moment, all Draco wanted was Harry Potter.

"What has the Black family come to! Even when we marry a Malfoy the heirs still come out blood traitors!" Was grumbled from the wall, by the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black. At the sound of "blood traitors" Draco pushed Potter away, and when he made eye contact with Phineas Black, an ancestor of his, all his expectations came rushing back. Draco Malfoy believed that what he was doing was a betrayal to his whole family, and there was one of them, already hating him for it.

Draco was surprised when the doorknob turned on the door handle of the office door, but didn't hesitate to open the door, as he ran from the room, from the portrait, and from his soul mate.

He had hardly stumbled past the gargoyles at the entrance to the office, and was just in the hall, when Potter grabbed Draco's shoulder, stopping them both and turning them towards each other. They didn't say anything for a while, both still out of breath from snogging, then running.

"Being a blood traitor isn't a bad thing." Potter spoke.

"Not to you." Draco accused back.

"Malfoy, come on, you aren't that stupid." Potter said, rolling his eyes in disgust.

"But maybe you are. Do you have any idea what I am giving up for you?" Draco sneered this, but he felt like an idiot.

"Oh no, is daddy not going to approve?" Potter mocked, frustration reddening his face, and straining his voice.

"I will be disowned." As the words left Draco's mouth he knew they were true. When that happened he would be left with only the 100,000 galleons in is personal Gringotts account, and no family or connections. Draco realized that he had the advantage, because he knew this was coming. He may not be able to stop himself from being disowned, but he could put the Malfoy fortune into his own account, and seal it off from his father, before his father had a chance to cut him off.

"Then why were you going to tell you're dad?" Potter said curiously.

"You wouldn't understand, your parents are dead." Draco spit out in response to Potter. Draco was pissed, fathers love their children, why was he the only person to expect that from his father?

Potter slapped Draco in almost the same place Pansy had, but much, _much_, harder. The inside of Draco's mouth was swelling, his cheek bruising.

"I hate you, you know that, I really fucking hate you, this soul make thing is a fucking hoax!" Draco snarled, fighting down a grimace of pain, since moving his jaw now hurt, his eyes had tears threatening to fall.

"You are an asshole!" Was Potters inarticulate response.

"Could you read us your grandmother's response?" the Headmasters soft voice came from down the hall, getting the students attention.

Draco pulled out his grandmother's letter, reading the entire thing, ignoring Potter, and translating it from the old language smoothly as he spoke:

"Dearest grandson, Droconis Lucius Malfoy,

"I am glad that you wrote to me, I should expect a visit from you in the next year, for it has simply been too long.

"In answer to your questions:

"Muggles spread a rumor that dragons no longer exist, and so many people believed the rumor, that when the dragon heard it, he believed the rumor true.

"Since he stopped believing he existed, he did not believe anybody could love him, so he did not have a heart.

"That is why he was so destructive at the beginning of the story. Remember that booming sound your uncle used to make when the dragon would breath fire?

"Since the dragon didn't know he had a soul mate he never got a heart, and could never see it for himself. Hence, if you have a soul mate, you can never kill yourself.

"Please note the difference between suicide and killing oneself.

"The woman did know they were soul mates, and let them die, but that is because she was a stupid muggle-loving tainted-blooded prostitute, she was ignorant, the dragon should have been smarter. Do not be mad at me for leaving that out to you when you were a child, I just did not want to expose you to that sort of vulgarity at such a young age. Mud-Muggleborns simply should not exist, and one having a soul mate is preposterous, the dragon should have been better, and not succumb to having such an unworthy soul mate.

"Why are you not telling me about any woman in your life? You do not have to be modest with me, I am eager for the Malfoy line to continue, you are of age, soon it will be time for you to marry. If I could only be blessed to live long enough to see our pureblood true-wizarding line continue!

With love and affection,

Mrs. Odette Malfoy, Duchess to the Seas Mystic of the 11th pond, 7th in line to the throne of the Red Queen" Draco articulated, eyes remaining on the letter.

"I had no idea that she was 7th in line to the throne of the Red Queen." The Headmaster said.

"She isn't, really, they only announce up to the fifth in line anymore, she's very attached to the old ways of doing things." Draco said, his cheek numb with the pain of his extended speaking, continuing; "I need to go to Diagon Alley."

"Shall we go now? Gringotts is still open." The Headmaster said, glint in his eye.

"Yes." Draco agreed, not bothering to care how the Headmaster knew where he needed to go. The three of them ascended the stairs back to the Headmasters office.

"The dragon did not have a heart, because he did not believe he existed." Dumbledore said thoughtfully, as he walked across his office.

"How can someone think they don't exist, aren't they being there proof of existence?" Potter questioned.

"Existence is about status, not proof of being somewhere." Draco grumbled, annoyed at Potter's constant lack of understanding of basic concepts.

"If someone is disowned, for example, their family would say they no longer exist." Dumbledore clarified, looking between the boys. Potter looked at Draco with shock and pity, Draco glared.

"That is only in very traditional old settings, such connotations are hardly relevant in contemporary society." Draco sneered, bitterness lacing his voice, since it was entirely relevant to his life.

"I will go first, then both of you follow, and don't think of going somewhere else." The Headmaster said, pointing the last part at Draco, though with a smile. With that the Headmaster used some floo powder in a tin, sitting by the fireplace, and he was gone. Potter stepped back, indicating Draco to go next.

Draco stepped into the fireplace, taking a handful of floo powder on the way. He hesitated for a second, debating going home, but the manor would be empty, his mother wouldn't stay there alone, and his father was in prison.

"Diagon Alley." Was annunciated and Draco felt himself floo to another location. He gracefully stepped out of a floo exit, brushing his uniform off, and standing by his Headmaster who was grinning giddily. Potter stumbled out a few seconds later, and then they were walking again, towards the bank.

Gringotts was dim, with less goblins then the usual day shift. Draco got in line, stepping forward. He was called over by a goblin and he walked over, feeling his two companions follow.

"I want to transfer a large amount of money, from one of my accounts to the other." Draco said, retrieving his keys that were hidden in the Malfoy crest he wore around his neck. There were two keys he pulled out, and he handed one to the goblin.

"This is the account I would like to transfer money out of." Draco said.

"You are Draco Malfoy?" The goblin asked.

"I am." Draco confirmed, and then all of them were in a cart, rattling down to the vaults. It took a long time, and they got very low, the temperature dropped considerably. They finally stopped, and got out. The goblin had a lot to do, things to push, pull, and turn, four places that needed the key. The goblin stepped back, to allow Draco to perform the final task to get them into the Malfoy family vault. Draco walked up to an indentation in the wall with a small yellow fire dancing in it. The fire would burn anyone without Malfoy blood, but Draco had never put his hand in it before, only every visiting this vault accompanied by his father. His hand shook, but went in, and the vault door opened.

"All the Galleons and Sickles are being transferred." Draco said to the goblin. The goblin entered the vault, nodding, and got to work magically making the galleons fly into crates, though the amount of money looked like this method would take forever, looking at the endless pile of gold. Paperwork shot out of one of the walls, and Draco singed everything necessary, reading through the document titles but not the fine print.

Draco entered the vault, noticing the other two follow him in. There was art, jewelry, precious stones, books, and a variety of other rare and expensive things. When Draco turned back around, where billions of galleons had sat a second ago there was just a small pile of knuts.

"Is that all?" The goblin asked.

"Yes, how much is it?" Draco asked, left eyebrow raised.

"Two billion, seven hundred thirty-one million, one hundred forty-eight thousand, two hundred and forty galleons. Eight thousand, seven hundred and ninety-two, sickles." The goblin answered .

"Woah." Potter spoke, eyes wide.

"Not the knuts?" The Headmaster looked amused.

"My father hates knuts, he thinks they should not exist. I am not so greedy that I am blind to the situation. When my father finds out about this I will be disowned, I ought to make a fuss." Draco shrugged, and the Headmaster had the nerve to laugh out loud, Potter just looked confused.

"I see you are leaving the heirlooms in the family vault, that is very respectful of you." The Headmaster said after they all got back in the cart, and Draco gave the goblin his second key.

"Unless my uncle gets married, I have already destroyed the line." Draco sighed, referring to the Malfoy bloodline, and the lack of heirs once he is disowned.

"Maybe some will see it that way, but there are other ways of looking at every situation." The Headmaster murmured, a far off glint in his eyes. The cart lurched to a stop, and the goblin got out, opening the vault door. Inside there was a large pile of galleons, but that was all. The goblin immediately magically unloaded the crates, opening them, and filling the vault with the Malfoy fortune.

"Anything else?" The goblin asked, once the billions were in Draco's vault. Draco took out his money pouch filling it with a large amount of galleons.

"Now I am done, I guess that's that." Draco said, starring at the fortune that he had always had, but never owned until that moment.

"The letter will reach your father just fine, if you decide to still send it." The Headmaster spoke with complete confidence. As they got back into the cart, ascending back to the main bank.

"Unless Potter is still stalking the Owlery." Draco said dryly.

"Grow up Malfoy." Potter mumbled, as he turned red.

"That is, of course, unless you no longer want to send it. I know that you are being put in a very hard situation." The Headmasters calm voice broke the tension.

"Yeah..." Draco sighed. They got out of the cart, and left the bank, walking back towards the flew station.

"Although I continue to allow you to send that letter, I would like to warn you that if Voldemort finds out you have a soul mate, it will likely increase his urgency to recruit you."

"Wait, do we have to go back just yet?" Draco asked, abruptly stopping, making the others stop and turn towards him.

"I suppose not, what else did you have in mind?" The Headmaster said, looking joyously surprised. Draco's problem was that he didn't have anything in mind, he had cut his father off, before his father cut him off, and now he was one of the richest wizards in the world, and he had no clue about what to do.

"I would be honored by the opportunity to see your house Mr. Malfoy, I have heard the manor is looking beautiful." The Headmaster said, twinkle in his eyes, as Potter turned to the older man with a look of horror.

"You are completely invited, both of you, let me just go through first and open the wards." Draco said quickly, giddy excitement adorning his face. The Headmaster handed him a bag of floo powder, and with that Draco went home.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hey reviewer people, I like you, I hope you have really good sex tonight. Anyhoo, to answerish to what someone asked about: mpreg will never be discussed. I am not a "how" sort of person, it's all just magic to me…ignorance is bliss. But, seriously, no one is getting pregnant, and if they talk kids, the "how" will be excluded, and unimportant. Reviewers do read this part right? I feel like it comes with the territory, but I guess you never know… cause you can't take a survey, cause that idea is stupid….

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with the Harry Potter universe, J. K Rowling might.

**Warnings**: No, this is not appropriate.

**Draco's Fun Fact:** My favorite part of the manor is the ballroom, it's so big.

**Monday night, or Tuesday morning, depending on the time, and how precise the measuring of time is. **

Draco stepped out of the main floo fireplace, into the greeting room of the Malfoy Manor. He walked over to where the wards are set, taking out his wand to gently adjust them to allow floo visitors. Draco sat in one of the more comfortable chairs, tucking his feet under his body, and relaxing.

"Can I get you anything?" A house elf squeaked, standing in front of his chair.

"Set up drinks in the lounge, make sure my father's study is stocked, where is my mother?" Draco asked, eyes remaining on his own hands.

"I think your mother is in France, sir." The house elf stammered nervously.

Potter stepped out of the fireplace, looking incredibly disheveled. "Hi, hey." He muttered nervously at Draco, then the house elf. The house elf bowed, awaiting instructions.

"Leave," at Draco's words the house elf was gone.

"You don't have to be so harsh about it." Potter mumbled, as their Headmaster stepped out of the fireplace. Draco stood immediately, leading them through a jewel-studded hall, onto an ornately carved staircase, and into the lounge. Draco had spent his childhood running through these rooms and halls, and had to consciously slow his pace so the others could look at the splendor as they walked.

A few paintings said Draco's name as he passed, and he nodded and bowed at them, formally.

The lounge did not look particularly large upon entering, it was full of columns and furnishings, but those simply hid the vastness of the room.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Draco asked as he walked over to the bar area. He dropped ice crystals into a cup that the fairies made out of starlight, and filled it with frozen dragon liquor. The liquid glowed orange, but stayed clear.

"Yes, I would adore some of that" The Headmaster said, glint in his eyes. Draco pours two more glasses, bringing them to his guests, ignoring the fact that Potter had not said anything. A few sips in Draco was feeling much calmer, and sat close to where the others had sat down.

"Do you require anything else, there is a piano in here if you desire music." Draco offered, trying to be polite.

"You are being a fantastic host." The Headmaster said, giving Draco a smile. "I am very proud." Draco was flabbergasted, to say the least. Out of everyone in the universe to be proud of him, he got Albus Dumbledore? He supposed he should be honored.

"My father hates this lounge, even though it's the main one, he says there's a fine line between classic and outdated." Draco said, as he stood and walked around, staying within earshot of the other two wizards.

"Ah, but fortunately where your father draws his lines are often very different from where I draw mine. In The Dragon's Heart, your grandmother said the woman was a muggleborn?" The Headmaster clarified.

"You might be able to translate it better then me." Draco said, walking over and handing the older man the letter.

"Could you give me your translation of this sentence?" The Headmaster asked, pointing to a line of the text.

"…she was a stupid muggle-loving tainted-blooded prostitute, she was ignorant…" Draco said, repeating how he translated it earlier.

"Prostitute I think is a stretch, this word refers almost solely to the way she dressed." The Headmaster said thoughtfully.

"So she dressed like a slut?" Potter asked, quietly.

"It may have been a product of the time, muggles throughout history have worn less then the wizards, if she was in muggle clothing that could explain it…" Draco said, thoughtfully. "I have heard that word used to refer to muggle clothing…" Draco added.

"Not verbally, I should think, even I have never heard it spoken." The Headmaster said, looking at the contemporary letter written in a dead language.

"I think I heard it, I do not know. I have a hard time understanding it spoken." Draco shrugged.

"I had no idea that the Malfoy family still readily spoke the old language." The Headmaster said, looking shocked.

"I learned it as a kid, but never had to speak it out of lessons. Pansy's parents do though, so I used hear them speak it some." Draco said, shrugging. Pansy had bribed him to spy on her parents when they were young, and then blackmailed him to do it later, sufficient to say that he had been able to understand bits of it.

"I can grab my translator, since I'm home anyways." Draco suggested, happy to be on topics he had some knowledge and resources about, and feeling so good to be home.

"A translator for the old language?" The Headmaster remarked, twinkle back in full.

"Yes, my father gave it to me when I was learning." Draco said smirking, leaving out how sometimes it's translations to modern English are a bit off.

"I heard the Malfoy family held one of the few translators for the old language left, you are very lucky to have been able to work with it."

"I'll go get it, feel free to ask for anything you want." Draco offered, and walked out, down a hall and up some stairs, jogging until he finally got to his room.

Draco entered his room, back flat against his shut door. He wondered what the hell he was doing? Sure, his father had trained him well enough to take the money, but he didn't know which super secret room to take his guests; the guests he was not sure he should have invited in the first place.

Draco's problem came down to muggles, like many problems in life do. Draco didn't know what he thought about the war, because he didn't actually understand muggles. He didn't understand the point of killing them; everything felt counter productive. Draco could admit that Potter was more important to the world then his father, especially after Potter got his father arrested. Potter was a better bet. He wondered if he would ever be able to make that feel romantic.

He shrugged it off, walking across the expanse of the room to his desk. He opened one of the larger, bottom drawers, shuffling through translator cards, flash cards, mouthpieces, earpieces, and translators. Until, he finally found the old, beat up translator that apparently was a big deal, at least to his Headmaster. He held it in his left hand, shutting the drawer.

Draco looked around his room, vaguely aware that it might be the last time he would be there, at least until the war was over. He imagined his mother looking through his stuff… oh god, his mother was going to surely look through his shit.

He immediately went to his closet, pulling an old hat box out of an, out of the way, shelf. He had to make two piles, and fast. One to burn, and one to shrink and keep in his pocket, and pray the Headmaster didn't just fucking know what was in his pocket, like the old man always seemed to.

The first pile held most of the pictures, all the magazines, and some old papers. The second pile was mostly letters, but it was all porn. All the porn that Draco had, at least that wasn't at school with him. He was getting rid of anything he could re-buy, or find, or didn't care about, and that was in his fireplace, turning to nothing.

The second pile had many letters, mostly from, but sometimes to, an ancestor of Draco's. He had spent a lot of time researching his family, and in that process found "love letters" that were hardly appropriate. He couldn't just burn them, and he didn't want to put them back, and loose them forever, they were a part of his history, he tried to reason. He shrunk the pile, wrapping it in a handkerchief, and slipping it into his pocket.

He then scoured his room, finding journals, and scandalous letters, and anything else he didn't want his mother to find, throwing it all in the fireplace. Sighing at the loss of many old pieces of his writing, and most of his thoughts from when he was younger. He shoved a small leather bound notepad into his back pocket, almost unconsciously in his frenzy, feeling like he ought to save something, anything to remind him of times he may never relive.

He reminded himself over and over, that he could not take anything just because he wanted it. He almost grabbed an old photo album Pansy had made for him, but stopped himself, he really didn't need that, and his mother would love to find it.

Draco walked back to his guests, moving quickly once he left his room, but slowing down, and even smiling, as he entered the lounge.

"Sometimes the English translations are a bit out of date, but it works." Draco said, as he handed the translator over to the Headmaster.

"What a treat, there are many old texts I would love to get the translator's opinion on."

"You can borrow it, I can pretend I brought it to school with me." Draco said, tossing himself into a seat across from the old man. Draco did not really care what would happen to the old translator, he was never into languages, even though he had a lot of training in linguistics, and specific tongues.

"Thank you, I can assure you this will be indispensably useful."

"Fantastic, then the pressure is off for me to produce more useful things this evening." Draco said, smirk in place. Albus Dumbledore had the indecency to laugh, Potter looked confused.

"House elf!" Draco yelled, feeling rather tipsy.

"Yes Master Malfoy?" A creature asked, after appearing at his side.

"You know that really fancy bottle of 16th century hot Dragon liquor, the one my father is so very proud of?" Draco asked, feeling giddy.

"Yes sir, I do sir." The house elf nodded.

"Bring it to me."

"Sir, I must warn you that your father said-" The elf stammered.

"What my father may, or may not, have said, is entirely irrelevant. You have been given an order, do not assume a stupid creature, such as yourself, would understand the repercussions of disobeying my father better then me." Draco spat the words out. The house elf was gone with a yelp of an apology.

"You shouldn't talk to house elves like that, they do have feelings, and they hurt themselves when you say that sort of thing."

"Potter, you are seriously stupid or insane right now." Draco marveled, disgust on his face.

"Call it ignorance." Dumbledore says.

"What? Until spring when he saves the world?" Draco's words even tasted sarcastic.

"I don't save the world at the same time every year. Did you just call me ignorant?" Potter asked, first question towards Draco, the second fired at the Headmaster.

"Yeah, not third year." Draco muttered, smirking in amusement.

"Harry, you are a brilliant wizard. You are, however, like all wizards, including myself, prone to being ignorant to some things. House elves are linked to the master of the house, who here is Lucius Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, by acting like his father, is receiving service like his father would, but hopefully not only from house elves, but from the house itself." Dumbledore said. Draco was not really doing what the man said, at least not in the way he was treating house elves.

"Like in Hogwarts, A History, how Headmaster's are tied to the school, with a few differences." Draco tried to contribute, assuming Potter would have read the book.

"Er, right, but why do we care if Malfoy has power here." Potter asked, not catching on.

"I am hoping he will show us around more."

"No, no we have to leave." And Draco was standing, and shaking his head. He really could not think of anything else to do. He didn't even really know if he could get into some of the secret rooms.

"Sir?" And the house elf was back, bottle and cups all on the table neatly, and with a bow the creature was gone again.

"Okay, fine, we can stay a bit linger." Draco groaned, magically burning out the cork. He poured the liquid into one of the glasses. He swirled translucent orange liquid around in the glass, watching the white smoke slowly form across the top of the liquid. Draco took the first sip cautiously, it was customary for the host to drink first, in case the bottle is too strong and burns out the drinker's throat. Draco exhaled smoke, smiling at the amazing flavor.

"This is miraculous, you have to try this." Draco moaned, and soon the three of them were blowing smoke to get drunk.

"The translator reads the word you previously said as prostitute as: scantily clad, or commonly clad, person of potentially heightened rank. This sentence." The Headmaster pointed to the sentence expectantly, waiting for Draco's translation.

"She was a stupid muggle-loving tainted-blooded…um scantily, or commonly, clad lass of, would be, could be, high rank?" Draco tried.

"And the translator says: She was schooled by the common folk, and lived among them." Dumbledore said.

"That's all?"

"Of course not, this thing is incredibly vulgar, or is that just your grandmother?" The Headmaster asked, eye twinkling. And, Draco laughed, and Potter was grinning too, and Draco was realizing he was seriously far from sobriety.

"There is this room, my father calls it the most sacred Malfoy room." Draco said, suddenly wanting to get it all just over with.

"Can we see it?" Dumbledore asked, sitting forward.

"I do not know. I have never gotten in, I saw my father get in once." Draco said, eyes wide, this new feeling of freedom he was getting was absolutely terrifying.

"Shall we try?" The Headmaster coached. Draco nodded, and they were standing, walking out through one of the side doors of the lounge, and through a grand hallway.

The walk took them a while, weaving through parts of the library, and archives, before reaching the main Malfoy study. The main Malfoy study, was of course, his father's study, and Draco always felt like it held half the worlds secrets, before you even got any of the secret doors open.

Draco walked to the side of the room. He pulled one of the large tables up close to the wall, the table making a loud creaking sound. He climbed onto the table, standing on his tiptoes to reach the needle that was pointing down, above a life size bronze statue of a man. The man's face was turned up, his mouth open, tongue out, and when Draco poked his finger, a single drop of blood fell on the bronze tongue.

"Open or shut, hence do what I say." Draco said, feeling stupid because he had really never understood what that meant, even though his father had said it many times to him. The room seemed to believe him, however, and the stairs dropped from the ceiling, allowing them entrance to the secret room.

Draco ascended the stairs, followed by Dumbledore and Potter, Draco's bleeding finger in his mouth. When they reached the top they found themselves in a round room, with only a small couch, and coffee table in the center. The walls were lined with drawers in various sizes, but most unlabeled, other then a number.

"How is it sorted?" The Headmaster asked.

"No clue. My father only took me here once, and mostly just talked at me while we were up here. I know that prime numbered drawers are sealed, and that in 503, my father hid something for you know who. I doubt I can open it though." Draco said, walking over to the drawer. He tugged at the handle but nothing happened, so he shrugged, and sat on the little couch in the middle of the room. Dumbledore was at the drawer, wand out and muttering, Potter just stood behind him, looking around.

When Potter looked in Draco's direction they caught eye contact, and Draco nodded his head for Potter to go over to him. Draco scooted to the side of the couch, indicating Potter to sit, and soon they were sitting side by side on the couch. Draco pulled the small leather bound notepad out of his back pocket, turning it over in his hands.

"I just burned: all my notebooks, and journals, and diaries, and all the shit I write my feelings on, and the one fucking thing I keep." Draco holds up the notepad, as if it is an offensive object.

"Why did you do that?" Potter asked with reserved confusion.

"My mother is going to go through my room, trying to find out why her baby committed suicide." Draco said, giggling at his own demise.

"But you can't kill yourself." Potter half whispered, eyes on his hands.

"That's just a saying, it's not actually true, nor what I meant. Being disowned means no longer being part of someone's family. I am making a choice, one that is causing my mother to loose her son. I mean I get that loving ones parents is about as conditional as them loving you back, but I always thought loving them was a good thing. This is such bull shit."

"Yeah, life isn't fair."

"That's hard to worry about when it's going well."

"And now?"

"Fuck you…and not necessarily only metaphorically. I mean, my name is still Malfoy, and," Draco was talking, only to be interrupted, from a boom across the room, the boys looked over to see Dumbledore was looking at them.

"Mr. Malfoy, remember who you are, in context to where we presently are." The old man said, the threat of the truth clear in his words. Draco really should not denounce his family in the most sacred Malfoy room, even if the old man on other occasions would like Draco to do such a thing. Dumbledore returned to the drawer, though not before giving them a smile.

Draco laughed, because there didn't seem to be much else to do, and life had never felt like more of a joke.

"I know there was a prophesy about you, that's why my father was arrested… you are not getting out of this war, are you?"

"Prophecy or no prophecy, I am fighting."

"Are you sure, cause we could really run away together, that sounds romantic, and safe." Draco whispered in Potter's ear, he did not care at all that Dumbledore was there, even with back turned.

Potter, foolish Potter, was laughing, face red, can't stop, laughing. Draco groaned sitting back, wondering why jokes and suicides feel so similar, when they are being done to you.

"So what is the one thing you didn't burn?" Potter asked, once he contained his laughter.

"It's useless, and pointless." Draco sighed, feeling blissfully drunk, and hardly sick.

"Are you going to tell me what it is or not?" Potter groaned, though he was still smiling.

"It's just a list of fun facts I made, about myself."

"When did you make it?"

"I started it over winter break, first year, I go through fazes of writing in it, or not."

"Fun facts about yourself? Like what?"

"I don't know if you know me well enough to be privy to such information." Draco said with a pout, hugging the notepad to his chest. That is about the latest Draco's memory could reach, from that night, until stumbling down from Dumbledore office, to the dungeons.

**Tuesday **

"Get me Theodore Nott!" Draco growled at Crabbe, and then covered his head with his blanket. Nott was independent, the way most Slytherins ultimately were, he just tried less hard to fit in. He was always one of Draco's concerns for someone who may take over power in Slytherin house, if Draco himself ever lost it. They had now shared a room for over five years, and had made a friendship; in it's own right.

"Drakie Poo! Darling!" Pansy squealed, sitting on the side of Draco's bed, brushing his hair back with her hand. Nott stood at the foot of his bed, smiling gleefully.

"Did someone have a late night last night?" Theo asked, grin only intensifying.

"Why the fuck did you bring Pansy?" Draco growled. He was met with Theo actually laughing, and Pansy shoving her boobs into his chest.

"I'll take all the blame if they find me here." She whispered. Draco rolled his eyes, trying to sit up.

"Yeah, you are going to need a shower, afraid we aren't going to be able to fix you without one." Nott said, sighing happily.

"I can wash you if you want?" Pansy offered, eagerly.

"No Pans, pick out what, and how he is going to wear today, keep the uniform strictly following school rules, but figure out a way to make him look special and different. That leaves me on shower duty, come on buddy, lets get you cleaned up!" Theo instructed. Draco was grabbed by the arm, and pulled out of bed. He stumbled after his friend to the bathroom, only peripherally aware that Pansy was sorting through his stuff.

"Take your clothes off." Nott instructed, once the door was closed, and they were alone in the larger room, outside the bathroom stalls.

"You could pretend not to look." Draco tried to scoff, but it came out somewhat pained sounding.

"I really see no point in that, you know can't stand looking at you, but even I admit you are slightly better naked." Theo teased, encouraging Draco's somewhat nudist ways, and general lack of modesty, while simultaneously being a prat. Draco didn't object, and was soon naked, and getting into the stall Theo had adjusted the temperature in. Soon Draco was wrapped in a big towel, and feeling much cleaner, and clearer.

"So, why do you have to look great today, when nothing unusual is happening, and it would actually up your cool if everyone thought you were out getting trashed last night?" Nott said, a shrug in his voice and shoulder, but a threat in his eyes.

"Maybe I am trying to impress who I was getting with last night." Draco said, trying to sound casual.

"They would be understanding, and if you had got some last night I wouldn't have asked. What is going on, you've been out of it, this is an important time." The warning was very clear from Theo, Draco was slightly impressed that Nott had the balls to say it.

"Who?" Theo asked with a smile.

"Oh, you know I'm not telling." Draco grinned at his friend, and they walked back into the dorm room.

Pansy was lying on Draco's bed, skirt around her waist, hand in her underwear. She was reading the erotic family letters Draco had taken from the Manor the previous night.

"Holy fucking shit." Was Notts response, as he dumbly stared at Pansy. Draco, who had more experience with girls, and Pansy particularly, just got dressed in the outfit she had laid out for him. Draco looked between his two friends.

"Draco, help me." Pansy moaned.

"I'm going to breakfast, thanks though." He muttered, and turned and left, not waiting for, or wanting, a reply from either.

Breakfast found Draco sitting between Crabbe and Goyle, Blaise across from him, loudly trying to find out who he was with the night before. Potter had not noticed Draco had arrived, the boy who lived was flanked with friends, but had his nose stuck in a small leather bound notepad.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything to do with the Harry Potter universe, J. K Rowling might.

**A/N:** "Be excellent to each other, and party on Dudes!"- Bill and Ted- I just think sometimes we need someone to say that to us.

**Warnings**: If you got this far in the story and now get offended, I really feel like you don't understand what has been happening... having said that the language gets a bit harsh I think... but like not really...

**Tuesday, Breakfast, And Onward. **

**Draco's Fun Fact:** My favorite house elf is Petunia, fantastic ears!

Potter was a fucking thief, and Draco was going to take back what was his. The most concerning part of this to Draco, was that Potter wasn't even trying to hide that he had the notepad.

Draco yawned. His morning worry had woken him, but now that the day had started he realized that he should have stayed in bed. The yawn also brought up the memory of Potter slapping him on the cheek before they left the school the night before, and subsequently opening his jaw that wide now hurt. He knew it was not noticeable, or Nott would have asked, teased, and healed him, but that only gave him minimal reassurance.

The Headmaster was not at breakfast, which was incredibly relieving to Draco, who was also pissed off that the old man wouldn't show his face after he duped a student. That is how Draco felt: Duped. Dumbledore had gotten whatever he wanted out of Draco, and now he could not even remember if the Headmaster had actually found anything snooping around Draco's house.

Draco did not care about politics, or the war, or anything else he didn't want to care about, he reassured himself. He did not want to think about the Headmaster, or his father, or the fact that he had a soul mate. All Draco wanted to think about was Harry Potter, and how to get the notepad of Draco's fun fact's back.

The notepad had not been opened, much less read, since the beginning of summer vacation. At that point he had not read the thing, just added a fact, and he found himself unable to remember the last time he had read through the old facts. He could remember some of the facts, and the gist of others, from having written them all, and them all being about him, but from an outside perspective he had no idea what he must sound like.

"Draco, just tell me the House they are in, please?" Blaise begged, grabbing Draco's shoulders to get his attention.

"I have no idea what you are even talking about, excuse me." Draco said, standing. Crabbe and Goyle did not follow him, because they did not get into Transfiguration that year, and had no clue it was too early to be going to class yet. Draco did not leave the Great Hall though; he walked over to Harry Potter.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Granger said, noticing his approach. Unfortunately half the Gryffindor table seemed to look over, getting the attention of the other half of the table and consequently most of the Hall.

"Nothing that you can give me, Mudblood." Draco growled. As he let the word "mudblood" slip along his tongue his stomach dropped in panic. He vaguely noticed Crabbe and Goyle trying to get over to him, and some Gryffindors pushing them back. When he looked back at Granger, trying to put the sneer on his face back in place, she looked thoughtful, if nothing else. Weasley had his wand out, and was standing, as were a few others.

"Go away, Malfoy." Potter warned, anger flashing in his eyes, even though he remained sitting, wand untouched. Potter was the thief, he was the one that should be crawling away; Draco tried to reason.

"I'm not mad, you can call me that whenever you want." Granger spoke up, and she stood this time, but not threateningly.

"Bloody hell Hermione, shut up! Stop defending him, he will never do the same for you!" Weasley yelled at his best female friend.

"It's not about that!" Granger clarified, without explanation.

"Weasley, detention tonight, my office, don't be late." Professor Snape droned over the crowd. Everyone seemed to instantly go back to their original seats, and as Draco avoided eye contact with his favorite Professor, and walked out of the Great Hall, he heard the Gryffindors loudly complaining about Snape being unfair. Draco wondered if even by his own standards, did he still deserve special treatment?

Draco had over half an hour before class started, and he did not fancy the idea of hanging out in the Transfiguration classroom. He consciously decided to simply wander the halls, and try to decide if getting the notepad back, or never facing Potter again, was a better idea. He unconsciously found himself hiding in an alcove, in an unpopular hallway, near the transfiguration classroom.

He sat on the floor, head down, curtains, statues, and shadows making him invisible to the outside hall. A few tears fell, but he remained fairly silent. Potter put his father in prison, and instead of getting vengeance, Potter got… Draco did not even know what he gave Potter, or Dumbledore. What Draco did know was that he betrayed his father absolutely, and he felt terrible about it.

Draco also knew that Potter was currently reading information about him that had a high chance of being highly embarrassing. His response had been to make Potter, and the Gryffindor house as a whole, essentially mad at him. He shivered slightly with the realization that he was not making very calculated decisions lately. Potter was winning. Footsteps could be heard coming down the hall, so Draco kept his head down, confident that he could not be seen.

"Malfoy?" Potter's voice came from the hall outside the alcove. Draco looked up, wiping his face with his sleeve slightly.

"How did you know I was here? How do you always know where I am?" Draco demanded, but his voice remained dryly hollow.

"Er, don't focus on that! You can't call Hermione that, you just can't." Potter stammered, obviously trying to take control, Draco just sighed heavily.

"Okay." Draco said with a nod. Potter walked into the alcove, looking down at Draco, now only a few feet away.

"Really?" Potter did not sound confident in Draco at all.

"Yeah, I won't use that word." Draco nodded more, and shrugged for emphasis.

"Well, great. Thanks." Potter stammered, looking uneasy.

"Yeah." Draco sighed again, looking down. He was really tired, the late night, and emotional turmoil was taking a toll on him. He felt like he didn't know how to be normal anymore.

"Do you want this back?" Potter asked, holding the notepad up in one hand.

"It's not polite to steal other people's possessions." Draco muttered, catching the object when it was thrown at him.

"I didn't steal it, you gave it too me. How much of last night can you not remember?" Potter asked, looking amused. Draco gripped the notepad tightly.

"How the hell could I possibly know what I don't remember? That's illogical."

"I can't remember what Dumbledore found, though I think that's partly because he didn't really tell us. Hopefully he will show me tonight." Potter said, one shoulder moving up in almost a shrug.

"I'm not invited to that meeting, am I?" Bitterness clear in Draco's voice, as his eye line reattached to his hands.

"I bet you could come…" Potter mumbled.

"No, I… I don't want to know, I don't want anything to do with this." Draco looked away, into the shadows. He felt like he was going to cry again.

"My aunt was named Petunia, like your favorite house elf…" Potter said, obviously trying to change the subject.

"Shut up, and never speak about this again." Draco tried to sound threatening, holding up the notepad and shaking it at Potter slightly. His saddens and defeat turning to anger and frustration.

"But I learned so much about you!" Potter said with a grin.

"Potter, stop." Draco warned.

"You really like dragons…" Potter muttered while trying to contain his chuckling.

"Every kid likes dragons, that is perfectly normal." Draco defended.

"That thing about pudding…" Potter started actually laughing after he said this.

"That's personal!" Draco snarled, anger starting to truly come out.

"You wanted me to get to know you!" Potter said, trying to keep a straight face, and failing.

"But I don't remember wanting that!" Draco didn't listen to how harsh, and rude, that would sound to Potter, until after he said it and saw Potter's face fell.

"Professor Dumbledore told me I should thank you for last night, so thank you." Potter said, turning to walk away.

"Wait," Draco started, and Potter stopped moving, "Nothing, never mind." Draco looked away again, head shaking, loneliness consuming. Potter was sitting in front of him, with their noses practically touching, before Draco's terrified eyes found Potter's.

"What's wrong with you?" Potter asked, in nothing more than a whisper.

"Was this aunt Petunia the one that raised you?" Draco murmured, remembering the comment Potter had made earlier, and not knowing how to answer Potter. Draco leaned his forehead forward, letting the two soul mates heads rest together.

"Why are you asking me about this?"

"I don't know you, that's why." Draco chewed on his own bottom lip lightly as he spoke.

"She's my mums sister." Potter breathed into Draco's face.

"Do you love her?" Draco wondered. Potter's right hand gripped the back of Draco's neck, almost as if to hold on.

"I was not treated so well growing up. They called me a freak, did not tell me I was a wizard or how my parents really died, until I came here. I slept in the cupboard under the stairs, would get locked in, not fed properly." Potter's voice stayed even but his breathing quickened as he spoke. Draco found himself closing his eyes, as if that could stop himself from hearing.

"Do you love her, though? Or any of your other family, they treated you bad, but…" Draco's voice was getting very quiet, only coming out on the cusp of an exhale.

"Do you still love your family, even if they disown you?"

"If they file disownment papers and they go though, I am not supposed to love them anymore." Draco closed his eyes to say this, not wanting to register the words.

"I don't think love works like that." Potters lips turned up, a slight smile slipping onto his face.

"I don't know much about loving people." Draco found a smile teetering on the edge of his expression.

"Me neither." Potter let himself smile, all out and shining. Draco's face found a smirk, before he let himself want to smile instead.

"Are you a virgin?" Draco asked, effectively breaking the tension. Potter's blush confirming in Draco's mind that the answer was yes.

"That's personal." Potter mumbled, reviving an excuse Draco made earlier.

"So what? I'm your soul mate."

"That does not entitle you with unlimited personal information about me."

"Does it entitle me to kiss you?" Draco asked, not waiting for an answer as he kissed the boy in front of him. Draco tried to get lost in the kiss, not wanting to think, but the only thing that occupied his mind was that he couldn't believe he had just used such a stupid line, and it had worked. Lips opened enough to share moisture, but other then a light lick from Draco, the boys kept their respective tongues in their mouths.

The sound of voices and footsteps in the distance brought their lips, and heads, apart.

"Class soon." Draco muttered with a sigh.

"Transfiguraton is so bloody hard this year." Potter complained.

"I gave up on getting a good mark weeks ago, the way McGonagall is grading I don't even know if I'm passing." Draco groaned, remembering he needed to get back to worrying about all the parts of his life.

"I'm probably not even finishing the year at Hogwarts, so it's hard to get myself to try very hard." Potter explained with a shrug.

"You're leaving?" Draco was surprised with intense concern at this thought.

"I'm not… could you not tell anyone I told you that?" Potter pleaded.

"Would you get in trouble?" Draco teased, smirking again.

"Malfoy, please?"

"Who would I tell?" And Draco sighed with this.

"I dunno, you're father?" Potter tried, as if there were many options.

"Yeah, we aren't speaking much right now." Draco spoke as if this fact was unimportant.

"Are you going to send that letter? The Headmaster gave you permission too…"

"I remember, but I'm not sending it."

"Why not?" Potter looked thoroughly confused.

"That's personal." Draco repeated as he stood. He grabbed his bag and his leather bound notepad, walking out of the alcove, and down the hall towards class. He was determined not to look behind him until he entered the classroom, even when he heard Potter say goodbye to him.

Transfiguration was saved by the hilarity that was Nott and Pansy's attempts to remain both casual towards each other, without acknowledging one another. Draco tried his best to not imagine what had happened that morning, on his bed, between his two friends, but he had a lot he was trying to avoid thinking about, and he found himself running short on safe subjects in his mind.

Defense Against the Dark Arts, lunch, and even Charms passed without incident, or interest on Draco's part. Draco was walking beside Zabini and Nott, out of the castle and in the direction of the Herbology greenhouses. Luna Lovegood was walking up to the castle, probably from Care of Magical Creatures, not that Draco knew anything about the schedules of those a year behind him.

"Hey Looney, I heard your marbles had gone missing, I think your mum stole them, before she killed herself and died with the location." Nott called out, him and Zabini snickering.

"I know where every one of my marbles is currently, unless that is a euphemism for my brain not being fully here, and me being crazy, in which case you would be one of the most unoriginal people to speak to me today." Luna brushed off, not faltering a step.

"Love, what are you doing this weekend, Saturday?" Draco asked, stopping in front of her, forcing her to stop as well, making her tilt her head to the side in confusion.

"It's a Hogsmeade day, I plan on shopping, even if Hogsmeade is full of elfroaches." She answered, eyes on a cloud above Draco's head.

"I thought elfroaches went extinct in Europe?" Zabini questioned.

"They did, she's bloody crazy." Nott muttered, looking at Draco warily.

"Do you have anyone to accompany you? I make a great escort." Draco said smirking.

"It doesn't seem very appropriate for you to be asking me out." She said, looking rather alarmed.

"Just as friends." Draco said with a laugh.

"Alright then." She agreed, seeming pleased.

"See you later, Love." Draco smirked, sauntering off, away from the castle.

"What the fuck Dre?" Nott growled, knocking his shoulder into Draco's as he stayed in line with the other, coming up on the right.

"We used to be friends." Draco muttered with a shrug, not really knowing how he should explain such a thing.

"Yeah, well for your information, you aren't anymore." Nott grumbled.

"And maybe that will change again." Draco argued back.

"I can see it, but the kids would be just so blonde!" Blaise said, coming up on Draco's left.

"She isn't pureblood." Nott warned.

"And it truly is not romantic." Draco reassured.

"Yeah right." Blaise grumbled with an eye roll. Nott did not say anything though, and Draco was getting worried about what Nott might be thinking.

"What's happened between you and Pansy?" Draco asked to his right.

"She gave me a blowjob, after I watched her…you know." Theo mumbled, looking away from his friends.

"Is Daphne pissed at you?" Blaise asked, while laughing.

"We haven't talked, but we are not even official, and she's a fucking prude." Nott answered, shrugging but not looking over.

"She is never going to talk to you again, man. She won't be as mad as Pansy is going to get when she finds out Drakie, here, is taking Looney to Hogsmead." Blaise was all out laughing at his friends, so when they got into the greenhouse and were told to get in pairs, Draco threw his arm around Nott's neck and gave Zabini the finger.

They had all these seeds to sort, arrange, and prep, a task which was nothing but tedious. Nott lead Draco to a back corner, where none of the other Slytherin's were, before he started setting up.

"Why are we back here, weird people sit on this side of the room…" Draco whispered, looking at Longbottom and Granger who started setting up in front of them.

"Right now I would rather them overhear than the other Slytherins." Theo whispered back. Draco felt a shot of nervous energy pulse through his body at his friend's words.

"What is going on Theo?" Draco asked, voice forcibly calm. Nott dumped the seeds on the table, and slowly started to sort through them. Draco helped, but kept looking over as to remind his friend of the question.

"You should tell me that, you are the one acting unusual."

"There is a lot going on in my life, many things are on my mind, consistency is not always the right option." Draco vaguely defended.

"You are late writing back to your father." Theo did not even pretend to make this a question, which may have been more honest, but was also undoubtedly unnerving.

"I know." Draco said, not bothering with an excuse.

"You say no to Pansy, and stay out all night, but seem less sexually satisfied then ever."

"Yeah." Draco nodded, foreboding settling over his stomach.

"You act like being pals with Lovegood is safe, for either of you." Nott's voice was getting higher and faster.

"Maybe it is." Draco agreed, keeping his voice calm.

"But that doesn't make any sense… unless…" Nott looked away from the seeds, but Draco kept his eyes downcast.

"Theo just stop." Draco found himself practically begging.

"You are not letting me not notice." Theo gulped out.

"No one else is noticing." Draco reasoned, head shaking.

"No one else knows you and also possesses half a brain."

"Hey, they're your friends too." Draco tried to smile at Nott, but it was not reciprocated.

"You are a fucking asshole. Who is going to want Pansy now? And he will recruit the rest of us faster…" Theo was glaring at the seeds, sorting through them quickly.

"Not if you marry her and bow down." Draco whispered back, eyes on the tense form of Granger sitting in front of them.

"Fuck you, fuck you, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Theo was panicking, and not staying very quiet.

"Theo, shut up, calm down." Draco instructed.

"How the fuck can you say that, you fucking blood traitor." Nott murmured, but stayed quiet, getting to almost a whisper by the end.

"You are going to do excellent, you have always been smarter than me, it only makes sense that it would work out this way." Draco tried to reassure, noticing Granger cover her mouth with her hand.

"We aren't going to be friends anymore. You will hang with Looney, and Greg and Vince are going to start stalking me." Theo whined frantically.

"You could hang with me and Looney." Draco grinned, the thought feeling more ridiculous and understandable by the second.

"I still have a family and a name." Nott snorted.

"I do too! The Malfoy name is not gone, how dare you say that!" Draco growled back.

"Maybe it wasn't, but without you, the line is dead." Nott spoke in monotone.

"You are the only person I know whose father is more fucked up then mine. I love the man, but he was going to get me killed." Draco wanted to explain, without the actual truth.

"You are a fucking pussy, dying for your family is the only way you're allowed out." Nott hissed, head shaking, hands sorting seeds.

"I used to believe that too. Hey, if your side wins, and I don't get killed, you will visit me in prison, or take me as your slave, or whatever, right?" Draco said lightly, half a smirk forming on his lips.

"You were supposed to do it first and tell me what to do." Theo's panic was back, and Draco felt a pang of guilt. Draco may not even qualify as a pawn in the war, but people were still looking up and counting on him, and he was fucking them all over.

"It's been done, things will become public by the end of the week." Draco spoke, taking a deep breath after.

"You're a selfish dick, if I ever get the chance to kill you don't expect any hesitation on my part." With those words Theo got up, and walked over to Professor Sprout. Draco could hear Nott talking about not feeling well, and something else, and with a few words from the Professor, he was leaving the greenhouse, and Professor Sprout walked over to Draco.

"Mr. Nott told me you offered to finish both of your parts today, by yourself, since he is not feeling well. I am very impressed, I have rarely seen you apply yourself this much, or be this generous. Ten points to Slytherin. Good work today Mr. Malfoy." Professor Sprout complimented, and awarded, seeming very pleased as she walked away, to stop students from throwing the seeds at each other.

Draco glared down at the seeds, as he tried to work quickly, at a task that was definitely too time consuming for one person to do in the time allotted. Most people had left when it was nearing the end of class, and what should have been the beginning of dinner. Draco was about two thirds of the way done, and staying late to do extra work was not usual for Draco.

"Don't worry about locking up when you are done, there is night work to be done, so I will be back." Professor Sprout said to Draco with a smile, before she left, probably on her way to wash up for dinner. Granger and Longbottom were soon the only people left, even though they were obviously done with the days work.

"Do you have something to say, or do you simply enjoy making yourselves late for dinner." Draco drawled, looking over at the two Gryffindors, with an eyebrow raised.

"We heard some of what you were talking to Nott about." Granger spoke up, stepping over to stand in front of the table Draco was working at.

"That doesn't really sound like any of your business."

"We were just wondering when you were going to tell Professor Dumbledore?" Granger asked, Longbottom stayed a few tables away, even though he spent the entire class only one table down.

"He doesn't really know anything. Nothing that won't come out soon anyways." Draco bit his lip, fairly hard, trying his best to keep his manners around Granger. He had been careless that morning, and he didn't need a repeat.

"Are you okay?" She sounded and looked concerned, something Draco really didn't know what to do with.

"Potter said he was seeing Dumbledore tonight. Could you ask him to tell the Headmaster that Nott knows I am a blood traitor?" As Draco spoke he felt more and more like he was drowning. He was nothing, Nott now knew this, and now Draco had a new master, now of the side of light, to give him rules.

"Yes, of course." Granger actually gave him a sad smile.

"I should get back to work, mind your own business now." Draco muttered, looking back at the seeds, peripherally watching Granger and Longbottom walk out. Draco wondered how his life could feel like it had no privacy, and he could feel so desperately alone at the same time.

That night Draco lay in bed, nauseous from eating candy for dinner. He closed his eyes, pulling himself into that place half way before sleep, where he could feel Potters face in front of his, foreheads resting against each other, noses grazing. For some unbelievably annoying reason, instead of simply wallowing in memories he couldn't understand how to feel about, he got his mind stuck on how Potter found him. It was like having a song in his head, but there was no tune, and all the lyrics were about Potter, and how he knew where Draco was. If Potter walked up to Draco, acting as if he just randomly showed up one more time, Draco was going to hex the fuck out of Potter, screw Seers, and soul mates. Potter may not be the grand notepad thief Draco wanted to accuse him of being, but he was up to something shady when it came to Draco's location, and Draco was curious, upset, and pretty angry.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with the Harry Potter universe, J. K Rowling might.

**A/N:** Boo!... not...

**Draco's Fun Fact**: When the world is falling apart my favorite thing to do is laugh, because as a Malfoy I am always standing on high enough ground to see the joke.

**Wednesday **

"Good morning Drackie Darling." Pansy giggled out, pushed Goyle out of his seat as they were just arriving at breakfast, and sitting in it herself, making her next to Draco.

"Morning Pansy Drear." Draco muttered back, hoping she just wanted to talk at him for a while.

"Either the rumor Zabino is trying to spread is outrageous, or you have a scheme going on that you never told me about." She pouted at him, eyes large and bottom lip sticking out.

"Zabini! Not Zabino, I have never slept with her, nicknames are not appropriate!" Zabini tried to defend himself from across the table. Draco took a moment to think through all the crazy shit going on in his life, not remotely being able to remember what specifically Blaise was trying to spread around school about him.

"I call you Zabino because that's how your name feels like it should be said, not cause I would ever let you touch me, ew!" Pansy squealed.

"She is asking about Lovegood. You did ask Looney to Hogsmeade yesterday." Nott said loudly from down the table, effectively getting more people's attention.

"What's going on with you financially, too?" Greengrass inquired, from next to Nott.

"What?" Draco stammered, as Nott tossed him the economy section of the Prophet. There was a big article that Draco's eyes scanned quickly, it was about the Malfoy fortune, and a lot about stock rumors, and how the family may be running low on funds, and falling from economic glory. Draco knew the truth about what was happening, but he knew better then to confirm rumors, or create worse ones.

"I just want to be friends with Lovegood again." Draco said, dropping the newspaper onto the table, and returning to his food, hoping Looney was more interesting then money.

"But you aren't really poor are you?" Pansy cut in, concern evident in his voice.

"Not at all." And Draco gave her a smile, trying to be reassuring, and unconsciously not lying.

"Why are you talking to Lovegood?" Pansy spoke again, and she was starting to look somewhat upset.

"I just…" But Draco really could not think of a good excuse. "Want to."

"Dre, I get it, this is a hard time, but this is dangerous." Pansy whispered in Draco's ear, and he could tell most of the people surrounding them had gone back to their own thoughts.

"Just let me handle my own life." Draco grumbled.

"Did you hear that the Thunder Sprite Soldiers are going to perform on Friday at the party?" Pansy spoke as she put a few chunks of fruit on her plate, acting and eating as if that was a full breakfast. She was referring to a party that the Slytherin house was throwing for themselves, without faculty permission, of course. Draco was supposed to help with the alcohol and drug options, something he had offered to do weeks before. Blaise already had a plan in motion for securing the booze, a fact which Draco was infinitely thankful for.

"Those fourth years?" Draco questioned.

"Yeah, you know they got a record deal?" Pansy gossiped, cutting a cube of melon into tiny pieces before eating.

"That's what everyone has been saying, but I am waiting for paperwork to surface, or something to actually be recorded." Draco replied with skepticism.

"They are Slytherins, three fourths of the band are pureblood, and the lead singer The Sprite Johnny Bang Bang, is so dreamy. Did you know I was the first girl he ever got the quaffle through the middle goal with." Pansy whispered incredibly loudly. Draco rolled his eyes at the Quidditch innuendo.

"How old is he again?" Draco wondered.

"Older then you were." Pansy giggled out, quite loudly.

"Boundaries and manners Parkinson." Draco warned coldly.

"Sorry Draco." Pansy pleaded taking the hint, and spent the rest of the meal talking about herself.

Potion's was excruciatingly long. The potion that they were making had a lot of waiting, and precise stirring procedures, and needed focus without contributing any stimulation.

Ancient Runes was as mundane as usual, with the pleasing moment for Draco of receiving a real "Outstanding" on an assignment. The only downside was that Granger had gotten just as high a mark on her work as Draco did, meaning his father would have disregarded the score if the comparison was ever made.

Draco was half way through his sandwich at lunch when the Headmaster walked in, rushing to the front of the Hall. The old man stood as if to give an announcement, and everyone was quiet, without needing to be brought to attention.

"I have some sad news to announce. The muggle Prime Minister has been assassinated by what is believed to be a group of Death Eaters. The Dark Mark was left in the sky above the house. We must support the muggle world in this time of crisis, political stability, and the right to govern ourselves is a right we share with the muggle people, we must not let their structure fail because of our war, and our instability. I urge you all to look past your upbringings, about who may have done this, or to whom it may be affecting, look to the future." That was all that the Headmaster had to say, and lunch continued with horrified whispering circulating across the room.

The Slytherin table was not always aware of attacks before they were announced, or published, but there were often rumors of movement. Someone should have been bragging about how important their family is, but how they can't talk about it. Someone usually made it clear to the rest of them to look smug and excited, and Draco was usually one of the few that knew a bit more about why. That day however he found most of his table looking, or waiting on him, as if his reaction could dictate theirs.

"About time." Nott said loudly, breaking the tables tension, creating smiles and whispering to fly up and down the table.

Draco looked down at his food, though made no movement to continue eating. No part of him cared about muggle politics, in fact he enjoyed the idea that is was being fucked with. Draco did know that this was bad for Potter, possibly even traumatizing to Potter, since the boy-who-lived had been raised by muggles, but no matter how much Draco tried to make himself think about it, he really just found that the whole thing got funnier.

Classes had not been cancelled, and Draco found himself being lectured at about war strategy in History of Magic. He still found the current political situation humorous, at least funny was the most prevalent feeling, far greater than upsetting, or any of the other range of emotions his classmates were showing.

By dinner Death Eaters had murdered muggle political leaders from all across Europe, and the muggles had started to riot. All the students from muggle-born families were writing frantic letters, and begging for trips home. The riots were what broke Draco's cool, he had wanted to brush the attacks off as normal muggle killings, but the impacts were weighing heavily on the world as a whole. He was getting away without saying much, because his housemates were waiting to make any definite statements until the evening mail came, and the letters form peoples parents would pour in.

"Good riddance, muggle politics is a joke, like they are smart enough, or deserve to rule themselves." Nott was saying from across the table. People were supporting Nott and Draco found his head nodding in agreement. Draco knew he ought to be the one saying things, that people were waiting for him to start saying scathing things to the muggleborn students.

The mail came and the entire student body looked up, as more owls then usually came during the breakfast post, flew into the Great Hall. Everyone seemed to receive a letter around Draco, and it was almost unnoticed that Draco did not receive one. He had thought his mother would write, if only to comment on his father's absence, and to check in with her son, but no owls stopped for him.

Theo had a letter half in front of his face, yet made eye contact with Draco, threateningly, and cold.

"Excuse me." Draco said, getting up and leaving. He would let most people assume he had received a letter, and anyone who noticed he did not, could say something, or mind their own business, it hardly mattered to Draco anymore.

Draco stayed in bed the whole evening after that, claiming to his roommates he had homework. He could tell that the common room was bursting with gossip, and he knew his name wasn't excluded from their words and stories. Draco could feel the end of his current alliances with his friends looming in the confused looks he was getting.

**Thursday**

Thursday morning was calm in comparison to the emotional stress that the school had the night before. The morning's mail brought some of it back, but an overall exhaustion had settled over breakfast.

"I was thinking about your life, Draco honey, and I realized that if you are partying all night on Friday, it's not like you are going to make it to your date with Looney on Saturday morning, so I really should not worry." She explained, though if she did believe that, Draco wondered why she would bother to say it to him.

"Shut up about that." Draco warned with a glare at Pansy.

"Before lunch let's talk to the Puff Maestro." Zabini added, as if it was on topic. Draco nodded at his friend. Nott, just down the table, was loudly talking about muggles, politics, the war, and how many muggleborns he had made cry the night before. Draco tried to pretend he was not receiving odd looks for not being the one saying such things.

Transfiguration; Defense Against the Dark Arts; and an attempt to prioritize, if only mentally, school; was all that morning offered for Draco. Lunch approached quickly.

"Hey, Mr. Maestro, my man!" Draco called, throwing his arm around the Hufflepuff's shoulders, Zabini, Crabbe, and Goyle were loitering behind them, where they stood at the side of the Entrance Hall.

"Hey… it's kinda a fucked up time…" The Maestro muttered, with a faint smile, pulling his body away from Draco slightly, so they were no longer touching.

"There is a party, meaning suddenly demand on product, it sounds to me like your lucky day." Draco said, keeping his smile in place in complete disregard for the other boy's obvious amount of uncomfortable actions.

"I don't have anything right now, it's a bad time." Puff grumbled, taking a few steps backwards, away from them.

"I thought we were friends, my friends don't snub me." Draco threatened back, keeping a lighthearted smirk in place on his face.

"Can you still afford anything I have to offer? People are saying you aren't as rich as we thought, and I ain't cheap." The Hufflepuff said, showing backbone.

"I am richer than ever, and thank you for reminding me of that point, and how I have no reason wasting my time with the likes of you." Draco sneered.

"I meant no disrespect. I have a bottle of jumping elixir, but you really did not get it from me…" The Maestro whispered, looking around them at the people passing by. Draco grinned, jumping elixir is not usually a favorite for Draco, but his recent need to loose his mind as much and often as possible made the elixir sound exhilarating.

"Yeah, like I would let people think I get anything from a Hufflepuff." Draco spoke with sarcasm.

"Three hundred." Puff announced.

"What?" Zabini growled at the price from behind Draco.

"How big is this bottle?" Draco questioned.

"The big size." The Maestro shrugged with a giant smile.

"Which is usually around two hundred." Blaise accused.

"This time it's more." Puff explained flatly.

"We will give you 230." Zabini threw in.

"Two eighty, take it or leave it."

"250." Blaise tried again.

"I don't think you understand the situation." The Maestro said, shaking his head.

"I do, where are we meeting, 280 is excellent." Draco cut in, knowing that the Maestro was probably going to take a lot of grief for this sale. This was going to not only Slytherins, and not only Draco Malfoy, but to a party that was now essentially in celebration of the recent Death Eater attacks on the muggle world.

"Trophy room, half an hour. Are the Thunder Sprite Soldiers really playing at your party?" The Hufflepuff asked.

"You know you are completely invited, no guarantee's to your safety but…" Draco joked.

"Yeah yeah, see you later you lucky bastard." Puff groaned, and walked off with a punch to Draco's shoulder.

"Well, this is one way to prove the rumors about your families money are not true." Blaise complained to Draco about the price. The jumping elixir was hidden in Draco's stuff, before the end of the time allotted for lunch.

Charms and Herbology both had a lot of thinking, and very little socializing. After dinner Draco sat in the common room to do homework. Pansy and Theo sat by him, and were soon joined by Greengrass, Crabbe and Goyle. Even as they laughed, and helped each other, Draco could not help the knots twisting in his stomach, or the glances Nott continued to send him.

"I have Astronomy." Draco eventually said, excusing himself from the group. He went to his dorm, as to only bring to class what he needed. On his way back out of the common room Theo came up beside him, walking with him.

"Can I walk with you a bit?" Nott asked, though made no hesitation as if to wait for an answer.

"Sure thing buddy." Draco muttered, sarcasm clear, but Nott paid no mind.

"Blaise was bitching about how much the drugs are costing." Theo growled out, not bothering with formalities.

"It's no big deal." Draco was shrugging.

"You took all the Malfoy family money, put the whole thing into your private account, and did not tell anyone?" Nott accused rhetorically. Draco groaned at his friend's ability to understand what is actually happening.

"Remember how my father was on that committee, to take out Knuts as currency?" Draco asked, almost sidestepping the question.

"I didn't know that was still being debated?" Theo spit out, seeming unbearably impatient.

"It's not, but my father still really hates Knuts…" Draco muttered, face glowing with a satisfied smirk.

"So you took the fortune, and left the Knuts." Theo finished, sighing dramatically.

"Probably good timing too, with everything." Draco bit his bottom lip nervously.

"We can't be friends anymore." Nott said. He kept his head held high, and retained eye contact, but stopped walking. Draco stopped too, to turn towards his friend.

"You aren't going to wait until everyone else finds out?" Draco pleaded.

"It is public enough, we're over. Don't you dare speak to me, not ever again." Nott hissed, shaking in anger, and glaring at Draco. Draco opened his mouth as if to say something, but going over what was just said, Draco could not think of any response better than walking away.

Granger did not show up at Astronomy class. Though Draco did not know Granger personally, he had been in classes with her long enough to know that this was highly unusual behavior. This concerned him enough to push his brain into a Potter induced panic attack. If only he could convince himself that Potter was not involved, if only Potter really wasn't.

Draco stayed in the Astronomy Tower, long after class and curfew had passed. Some part of him was waiting for Potter to show up, and another part was desperately wishing for it. He craved reassurance, but all he got was cold.

He read his notepad of fun facts through once, deciding he really did not want to think about Potter's thoughts on it, and focusing back on what he thought his soul mate might be doing.

On his walk down to the dungeons Mrs. Norris the cat saw him, and started meowing incessantly. Draco ended up having to sprint down seven flights of stairs to avoid being caught by Filch.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with the Harry Potter universe, J. K Rowling might.

**A/N:** So, bad news, I am leaving the internet for the month of June, and half of July. I will update again before I leave, and make you all a lot of promises and tell you sweet nothings, and all that jazz. To those who reviewed, they were lovely, thanks a bunch!

**Draco's Fun Fact:** My favorite part of shagging is never the snogging, and yet my favorite part of snogging as always the shagging.

**Friday**

Draco woke up to silence. He was used to his alarm, and for a while thought it was the weekend. Once he remembered the date he thought that maybe it was early, and he was up before he was awoken. When he finally opened his eyes, he realized that he had to be in the Potions classroom in less than half an hour. He got ready that morning alone. This was mostly unusual because Crabbe and Goyle never left without asking if he was going, and his alarm had been shut off, something he was positive he did not do himself.

"Draco! Draaaaacoooo!" Pansy was yelling. She continued yelling until she entered Draco's dorm room, to find him tying his tie in front of a mirror. When she burst in Draco did not turn, but he could see her panicked face panting in the mirror behind him.

"Theodore Nott is trying to tell everyone you are a blood traitor!" Pansy sobbed out, she was on the verge of tears, and could hardly catch her breath.

"Yeah…" Draco muttered, looking down, but then looked up again in determination as he fixed his hair. Obviously this was what was happening, Nott had finally manned up, the Dark Lord would still have somebody in their year for early recruiting.

"What?" She was crying as she got this out.

"I don't know." He shrugged. Draco knew in the pit of his stomach that he was a blood traitor, a fact that greatly bothered him. Even so, admitting it to himself was shitty enough, and Pansy was so dramatic. Draco just wanted to go away, he wanted to never have to deal with the humiliation, and rejection of the day. He considered just walking away from Hogwarts, hide, if only for the rest of the day, but Pansy was making a scene in front of him, and he supposed that she would have to come first.

"I deserve to know." Pansy yelled, voice shaking and cracking, but loud.

"You deserve to know? Cause you have put so much work into my life?" Draco said in utter sarcasm.

"I have been working so hard, you have no idea what I have done for you!" Pansy barely got the words out between her tears.

"I was never going to marry you." Draco said in vain defense.

"Yes you were!" Pansy screamed, and then was balling, as she sat herself onto Draco's bed. "Draco, you are going to be a Death Eater." Pansy said after a pause in her crying. She was nodding her head at him, as if she believed there was a chance he would nod back.

"No, Pans, it's looking like that's not what will happen." Draco muttered, sitting next to her on the bed.

"So, Nott is telling the truth?" She said with a gasp, like it was the first time she acknowledged that possibility.

"I am not confirming, or denying-" Draco was saying, but was interrupted by Pansy kissing him.

"I love you." She said, breathing in his face. Draco was reminded of Potter, wishing he was with Potter then, and not this stupid girl.

"No you don't." Draco grumbled, and stood, pacing. Potter had not talked to him in days, not since Tuesday, and it was definitely Potter's job to initiate conversation, at least it had been feeling that way.

"I do, I'll come with you." Pansy Parkinson was on her knees, grabbing Draco's pant leg as he tried to walk by her, as he paced the room.

"There's someone else, you know." Draco admitted, sighing.

"Who?" Pansy shrieked, and was crying again, now sitting on the floor.

"On the other side." Draco said, leaning against the wall, and referring to the war.

"But who?" Pansy whined.

"Can't tell you." Draco muttered, shaking his head.

"I deserve-" Pansy began.

"I don't care what you deserve, because I don't know what dimension you are from, but here people rarely get what they deserve." Draco snipped. He did not want to comfort Pansy, as she sat on his floor, sobbing, with her head in her hands, but he did not know if leaving would be a smarter option.

"I'm going to be late… for class." Draco finally spoke. Pansy stood, and came at him, as if to hit him, Draco tried to deny his obvious flinch. Instead of hitting him, she turned, and fled the room. The bells indicating that Draco was late for Potions is what motivated him to move again, and make his way to the classroom.

Draco stood outside the Potions classroom, but did not enter. He did not know where he would even sit once he opened the door, his friends would all be wary of him, and a confrontation would go better not in a classroom environment. He did not want to talk to Theo with an audience. Draco turned to leave, deciding that class was not worth it in that moment.

The Slytherin dorms, or common room, were where Draco's feet began to lead him, but as his brain caught up he realized he needed to think about where he wanted to be. He wished to be home, at the Malfoy Manor, preferably home alone, preferably puffing or drunk. All Draco was, was standing still, in a hall, in the dungeons, trying to think of where to go that could make him feel okay.

He knew he had to go back, back to his stuff, if only to overdose on pain relieving potions, not that he was experiencing any physical pain, but the edge would be taken off.

Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott, were sitting together in the common room, as Draco entered. They noticed him, but he feigned indifference. There were a few other groups of students, mostly older years, who had free periods.

"Can't go to class because it's just too hard for a little blood traitor like yourself?" Nott interrupted Draco's walk across the room.

"And what is your excuse for not being in class either?" Draco snarled back, over defensive by his surprise that Nott was not on Potions. Draco stopped walking, but only half turned towards the voice.

"When Pansy ran off, I just knew you wouldn't show up in Potions this morning, you really are rather predictable Malfoy." Nott said sweetly, the condescending edge lacking subtly.

"Yeah, he can just predict everything you are going to do." Goyle butted in.

"Yeah, it's funny." Crabbe muttered, chuckling.

"I always thought of myself as a trendsetter, but I must say that skipping class on my account is slightly irresponsible, at this point." Draco drawled, biting down on his tongue to lessen his anger.

"I got something in the mail for you, it's nothing official, you know how slow the ministry has been with paperwork lately." Nott spoke slowly, pausing to laugh, "It's a book, from my mother, but just between us, I think daddy Malfoy may be behind the books connotations." Nott whispered loud enough for the room to hear. He also held up the book, titled: "Disownment: A Look at a Pureblood Definition of Family. The do's, don'ts, punishments, exceptions, and trees." Draco's heart pounded, and brain slowed.

"Thank your mother for me." Draco muttered, and nodded harshly.

"I will pass your gratitude on, though I doubt it will still hold much meaning soon." Nott said, and tossed the book to Draco, who gruffly attempted to catch it, and ended up having to pick it up off the floor.

"Can we talk in the dorm?" Draco demanded, glaring at Nott, who nodded.

"On one condition, you tell us who your mystery lover is, Pansy seems to think you are shagging a girl of the light?" Nott kept his voice light, but Draco could tell that most people listening in were intent on listening to this answer. Luckily for Draco this topic scared him a lot more than it angered him, so Draco turned, and left the common room quickly, not bothering to even explain that he was not answering the question.

Draco jolted out of a daze, because he tripped on a step, as he was just making it to the ground floor of the castle, having fled the Dungeons. He walked down some obscure side halls, and climbed out of a lowest, perpetually open window, wandering the grounds.

Draco was leaning against a tree on a hill that was just on the cusp of the bounds of Hogwarts, looking out past the grounds. He was crying, face stricken, but rolling in tears. Nott had thrown a book at him, and gave it as a cruel joke, that was only trumped by the idea that Draco's father really had sent it, both of which could be outdone by the simple thought that he was to be disowned. Draco put the book in his bag, and dropped in bag to the ground, regaining control of his breathing, then tear ducts.

"I told myself: if he doesn't leave the grounds, you can't follow him. Compulsions seem to be my ever constant foe." Professor Dumbledore said from behind Draco. Draco jumped, wiping his face, and turning to the voice, remembering that he ought to be in class.

"You and Potter have that in common." Draco muttered, turning away.

"Unfortunately we do not. Harry's compulsions seem to get him there in time to save the day, I only arrive on the cusp of too late, or before others are ready." The Headmaster stood next to Draco, letting aging eyes scan the world outside of Hogwarts, which they looked upon. They stood in silence for a while, Draco not knowing what to say.

"Is this far enough for you, or would you like to go farther?" The Headmaster asked, keeping his eyes away from the student.

"What?" Draco asked, glaring at a non-responsive Professor.

"Running away is sometimes the best option." The Headmaster's voice got more distant, eyes seeming to see farther away.

"Hey, don't put more idea's in my head!" Draco said with a grin, trying a different tactic to break the old man's forced tension.

"Harry Potter might not stay in school. Please do not tell anyone that." Professor Dumbledore said, finally looking at Draco, sparkle back in the older mans eyes.

"Oh." Draco looked down.

"I want you to stay with him." The Headmaster was keeping his eyes steadily on Draco now, which was possibly more nerve racking for the Slytherin.

"We don't even like each other." Draco defended.

"Have the idea in your head, think about it, nothing is happening yet."

"You want me to run away with Potter, help save the world?" Draco's words held bitterness in the form of sarcasm.

"I want you to run away with Potter, stop worrying about the world." At the Headmaster's words Draco actually opened his mouth, as if to defend himself by admitting that he did not care about the world. Mouth closed, and large breath inhaled then exhaled, Draco opted to simply sigh, not knowing if he was getting what he wanted, or getting screwed.

"Detention tonight, Potions classroom at eight. Rumors do not excuse you from class." The Headmaster stated, making Draco feel like he had somehow just walked into a trap.

"It's Friday night!" Draco huffed in annoyance, momentarily forgetting that the party that night would no longer be fun for him. "But of course, whatever you say, sir." Draco ground out an appropriate finish.

"You will be expected at the rest of your classes today." The Headmaster commanded, but his stern voice was equalized by a slight smile.

"Let me get this straight, you want me to show up for class and be a good boy, whist simultaneously contemplating abandoning school?" Draco growled out, frustration clear.

"Yes, and I am also expecting you to fall in love with your soul mate." The old man's eyes were twinkling wickedly.

"Why do you care if we love each other, you've done your civic duty by telling us." Draco attempted defense.

"I care very much about Mr. Potter's happiness." The Headmaster's voice drifted away, again, for a second.

"You think I am going to make him happy?" Draco gave a cold laugh, shaking his head.

"Yes." Professor Dumbledore said this so conclusively that neither spoke for a few minutes. There were birds chirping, and the wind picked up a bit, then settled more then before, and Draco reveled in how seldom he noticed such things.

"Do you want to know what I found at the Malfoy Manor?" The Professor hardly made it sound like a question, which surprised Draco, since his answer was:

"No."

"As you wish." The Headmaster said, obviously delighted, but an unusual bit of surprise evident in his tone.

"I want to talk to my father, and not by post." Draco demanded back, trying to sound authoritative.

"What are you asking permission to do?" Resevation suddenly appering in the old mans voice.

"Visit Azkaban." Draco's voice got quiet, but there was no doubt that he was heard.

"No. I am sorry, but that is not something I can allow you to do." The Headmaster was looking at Draco with pity.

"How about you just think about it, while I think about if I will follow Potter around in a vain effort for happiness. Hopefully we will both come to the right conclusions." Draco drawled out, sneering at the end.

"You will not threaten me, or act like this is a negotiation. You cannot go to Azkaban. You cannot visit your father." The Headmaster's voice was sad, but Draco hardly noticed, he was so caught up in the words.

"But why not? Fuck that, I'm sending the letter then." Draco shouted, but then turned away, rubbing his face with his hands, feeling flustered and getting waves of constant upset.

"Be mindful of your language, we are still in Hogwarts. I am afraid to inform you that Lucius Malfoy is no longer at Azkaban prison. "

"What are you talking about, how the hel-heck did he get out?" Draco ground out through clenched teeth, turning back around.

"That is still being clarified. It happened last night, the ministry kept it out of the morning papers because they have yet to figure out a way to make themselves not look idiotic. Many convicted Death Eaters escaped."

"Oh. Alright. Thank you for telling me, I suppose." Draco mumbled, looking away from his Headmaster, and the view. Draco's father had sent the book, Draco was getting disowned, and now his father had as good as said so. The Headmaster actually walked Draco to his Ancient Runes seminar classroom, watching him enter before leaving Draco alone. He got a few glares throughout the class, but nothing serious.

Draco stopped by lunch, grabbing food, but not sitting down. He went to History of Magic, and realized that he was very behind on the material. Draco spent the remainder of the afternoon studying, and skipped dinner, giving his body a bad excuse about needing to go to the library.

Detention was actually pretty fun for Draco. Professor Snape only asked him to do the potion that he was supposed to have done that day in class, and when Draco turned a vial of the potion in he got a vague sense that he was also getting credit for the assignment.

Draco went back to the dorm, but the party had started, and people were already starting to get drunk. Draco knew better then to stick around, he could easily be cursed. The bottle of jumping elixir was packed in his bag, and he discreetly tried to leave the dungeons. He continued walking up, taking a few sips of elixir as he went. The elixir caused movement to elicit good feelings in Draco, and he soon found himself running up the stairs, not pausing until he reached the Astronomy Tower, if only because it had good stairs.

The windows in the Astronomy Tower were simply cut outs of the stone walls. Draco was standing on the sill of one of these windows; bottle tucked under his cloak, swaying in the breeze, one hand out to the side to steady himself.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Potter's tentatively voiced from behind Draco.

"About as safe as the probability that you coincidentally came up to the Astronomy Tower, when you are not taking astronomy, and it's a Friday night. No matter how unappealing you are, I do know you have friends that you could be spending this time with." Draco spoke, while trying to remain still, knowing that the less he moved, the more sober he would be.

"Er, well, yes, but, er, well, my friends are the ones who told me to come up here…" Potter stammered.

"And how, pray tell, do your friends know where I am… wait, who were you trying to meet up here?"

"What? I'm not meeting anyone, except, well, you. And my friends don't know where you are, I have this map, thing, and it tells me where you are, well where everyone is, in Hogwarts, that is."

"Are you serious? That is fantastic, completely creepy, and insanely- wait, is that legal?" Draco's smirk was really half a grin by now, holding a pale glow of excitement.

"Who are you meeting up here?" Potter accused back, suddenly getting a glare in green eyes, Draco simply raised an eyebrow in response.

Draco turned back to the stars, sitting on the ledge of the window, and letting his legs hang out. The movement cause a sudden rush of joy and Draco could feel an intense smile splitting across his face. Potters footsteps could be heard walking over to the window Draco was sitting in. If Draco had leaned backward he would have been next to Potter, but Draco only turned his head so they could see each other peripherally.

"Do you want some of this?" Draco asked, holding the bottle up, only high enough for Potter to get a glimpse of it.

"No, no thank you. You're like never sober anymore…" Potter muttered, with a sigh.

"Jumping elixir, you have had it before, right?" Draco asked, determinedly ignoring Potter's question.

"Yeah, it's fun, not something I knew people usually did all by themselves, about to fall out of a tower." Potter said skeptically.

"But it's oh so much more poetic up here, getting happy from jumping…" Draco was whispering, and leaning forward, looking down on the ground below, grinning in curiosity.

"Malfoy, get down from there!" Potter all but yelled, grabbing Draco's arm and yanking him backwards until Draco fell onto the floor, the bottle rolled out of Draco's hand, and half way across the room. Draco was hit with a strong dose of excitement, and could only lay there, trying to remain still as he kept his glee from turning into laughter.

"Why are you smiling like that? Did you hit your head?" Potter worried, kneeling down, but not touching Draco.

"You lied! You liar!" Draco chuckled out, and started laughing uncontrollably.

"What?" Potter's tone of voice showed the beginnings of annoyance.

"You have never been on Jumping Elixir before! When the hell did I start believing you when you talk." As Draco said this he pushed himself into another fit of giggles.

"Right, of course, because that is what is important right now." Potter growled back, clearly frustrated.

"Fine, lets talk important things, like that map you stalk me with, how's that work?" Draco said, controlling his laughter, but staying on the ground.

"Er, I dunno, it's magic…" Potter said with a shrug.

"No shit, can I see it?" Draco spoke snottily, but still was smiling pretty hard.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Potter muttered, as he pointed his wand at some parchment he had stuffed in his clock.

"Over here." Draco muttered, indicating Potter to lay on the floor next to him. Potter hesitated, then complied.

"Why are we on the floor." Potter asked, holding up the parchment above their heads. The parchment had started showing a layout of the school, with everyone in it as dots, moving around.

"Cause moving activates the elixir, duh dumb ass." Draco giggled through this, and saw Potter roll his eyes.

"It's called the Marauders Map." Potter explained, pointing to where the name was written, as well as codenames for the creators. Draco helped hold it, looking over it in fascination.

"How did you get it?" Draco wondered.

"Just luck, Fred and George gave it to me. My dad and his friends made it though, when they were in school here." Potter said back, voice quiet.

"You're father must have been a genius." Draco muttered, looking across the map, folding it around until the Slytherin common room, and dorms were showing.

"Yeah, I guess…" Potter smiled slightly, and Draco took a second to grin back.

"What the fuck is Pansy doing in my room!" Draco shrieked, the moment he noticed "Pansy Parkinson" labeled as being next to Draco's bed.

"Zabini is going over there." Potter exclaimed, pointing to the dot that was about to enter the dorms.

"Why are their dots on my bed?" Draco groaned.

"They must be on your bed then." Potter was trying to hold in his laughter.

"Those sick sluts, I should have known they were going at it. Pansy is such a bitch, fuck, I bet they are getting off on the fact that they hate each other, and no one knows, what whores!" Draco spit the words out.

"Whose bed is that?" Potter asked, pointing to the bed that Pansy and Blaise had apparently moved over to.

"Zabini's bed, much more appropriate, though he is so not good enough for her." Draco said, whine apparent in his voice.

"So you can't go back for awhile then?"

"Hours and hours and hours." Draco mumbled, closing his eyes, and rocking his head from side to side ever so slightly.

"I wish you were sober." Potter complained, putting his map away, and sitting up.

"I was last night, where the fuck were you then?" Draco groaned.

"What? I was busy last night, we didn't have plans."

"Well we didn't have plans tonight either, but here you are expecting me- what are you expecting from me?" As Draco talked he opened his eyes to look at Potter.

"Nothing." Potter defended with a shrug.

"Bullshit." Was accused without thinking.

"Well, I don't know, okay? I mean, aren't we supposed to be, like, you know…" Potter stammered out,

"I have never been in love either, how the hell would I know?" Draco answered, making a lot of assumptions, assumptions he didn't dwell on if they were right.

"You haven't?" Potter's genuine surprise brought a bitter smile to Draco's face.

"I told Pansy I was in love with her, but when you are loosing your virginity it hardly counts." Draco grumbled back.

"You lost your virginity to Pansy Parkinson?" Potter had the lack of manners to actually look put off by the thought.

"Do you hear any of the gossip around school? How can you possibly not know that?" Draco accused Potter.

"When was this?" Potter tried to question.

"Fuck Potter, ask someone else, anyone else actually, cause seriously, everyone knows, and I don't want to relive that right now, if you don't mind." Draco said, giving up this topic.

"You know that room the Inquisitorial Squad found our defense group in last year?" Potter asked, getting the hint to move on.

"Dumbledore's Army." Draco vaguely affirmed his remembering.

"Yeah, well a group of us are hanging out there tonight, and it's just the people that know, you know, know about…us. Anyways, I was going to go over there, you want to come?" Potter stumbled over his words, but seemed honest.

"Me?" Draco didn't mean to sound quite so forlorn, or then chew on his bottom lip, but then Potter was smiling, and standing up, and pulling Draco up next. Draco stumbled for a minute, getting the feel of moving around. He slipped the bottle of jumping elixir back into his pocket. Potter kept the map out as they walked, adjusting their path to get there undetected.

Once they arrived they were in a large room, at the center was a coffee table, surrounded by a variety of comfortable looking couches and armchairs. Luna was the only one who knew that was not present. Both the Weasley's were playing exploding snap with Longbottom, Granger was reading, but still seemed involved in the conversation.

"Hey." Potter said, getting the room's attention. Longbottom looked terrified, the Weasley's both seemed shocked, and Granger was smugly delighted.

"Nice of you boys to join us. Ron has been bugging everyone about getting a game of chess going, either of you ready to put him out of his misery." Granger suggested brightly.

"I need to leave, I can't be here." Draco turned, walking out, but he could feel Potter following him to the hallway.

"Wait?" Potter asked, and Draco complied, leaning against the hallway wall, the excitement from all the movement making him feel more panicked than he would have liked.

"Hm?" Draco hummed, eyes falling shut, head leaning back.

"Just, stay, please." Potter stood close to Draco to say this, and kissed him after. Draco immediately kissed back, the combination of the elixir and snogging was almost too much for Draco, though he desperately found himself craving more.

Draco turned and pushed Potter against the wall, pushing open Potter's cloak, just to find layers more of clothing. Draco's hands continued to browse Potters chest and sides, and it took a few moments for Draco to register that the-boy-who-lived, was not reciprocating more than a bit of kissing. Draco pulled his lips away, resting their foreheads together, and leaving his hands at Potter's sides. Draco's breathing was having a bit of trouble catching up with him, and his heart was racing faster then he realized it could.

"Whoa." Potter muttered into Draco's face. Draco gave half a smirk, his breathing was coming back, but his heart was barley slowing. Potter grabbed Draco's hand, which simply made Draco stare in confusion at their clasped hands, as he was lead back into the hidden room. Draco didn't look away from their hands until Potter pushed him onto a couch in the corner, one that he had not noticed upon arrival.

"Stay here, please, go to sleep, do whatever, just please." Potter begged, which made Draco grin and chuckle slightly. Draco could feel the bottle in his clock, poking him uncomfortably, so he pulled it out. He opened it, taking a sip from the bottle before it was grabbed out of his hands.

"You have really had enough, I think." Potter grumbled, holding the bottle.

"You're not my mother, who the fuck do you think you are?" Draco moaned out in annoyance, but did not wait for a reply, before turning away from Potter, and pulling a pillow over his head. The answer that Potter was Draco's soul mate hung in the air, but no one said it, and Draco could hear Potter walk back over to the group. Draco fell asleep thinking of all the insults he wished to be yelling at the Gryffindors.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with the Harry Potter universe, J. K Rowling might.

**Draco's Fun Fact: **My favorite part about my friends is that they laugh at my jokes.

**Saturday**, well kinda, that time after midnight, that would be Friday night but then Draco fell asleep, so now it's all a bit off…

Squirming, continuous squirming, is how Draco found himself waking up, on a couch, in that hidden room Potter brought him to. Opening his eyes was pleasant, because the room was not too bright, just a dull glow. Potter, Weasley, and Granger, were the only ones left from before Draco fell asleep, and they were talking in low voices, sitting on the couches in the middle of the room. Draco closed his eyes again, not ready to be awake.

"Yeah, but it's 'socially acceptable' sexism." Weasley was saying, slightly louder then the group had been, or maybe Draco was just waking up more. He squirmed a bit more, trying to relieve himself of the strange feeling of coming down from jumping elixir.

"But boys should be allowed in the girls dorms, because only sexism that oppresses men is understandable to you." Granger snapped back.

"Can I ask you guys something?" Potter cut into his friends conversation.

"Of course, anything." Granger seemed curious, and Weasley was quiet.

"Do I tell Malfoy about-" Potter started hesitantly.

"Wait!" Granger interrupter, "he's awake." Draco kept his eyes closed, and forced himself not to wiggle or squirm.

"He looks more asleep than he did a few minutes ago." Weasley assessed.

"Exactly, he's totally different." Granger tried to explain.

"That doesn't make any sense." Weasley groaned.

"Couldn't he just be changing sleep cycles, or whatever?" Potter mumbled.

"Harry, go over and see if he's awake." Granger instructed. There was rustling than footsteps.

"Are you awake?" Potter whispered, voice sounding close to where Draco lay.

"Shove him!" Weasley called, being replied by Granger making shushing noises. Draco felt Potter nudge his shoulder, and Draco's eyes shot open instinctively. Draco's wide eyes found Potters squinting ones, Potter's face was almost level to Draco's reclining head, and not very far away.

"You're awake!" Potter exclaimed.

"You poked me, you woke me up." Draco murmured in defense, voice hoarse with sleep, backing up his story.

"Oh, sorry." Potter whispered, face turning red.

"What do you not know if you should tell me about?" Draco muttered with a grin, he had just made Potter think he was asleep.

"And to think I was even considering telling you." Potter groaned, glaring at Draco.

"Do you have the time?" Draco asked, sitting up, and flattening his hair.

"The bells last went off a while ago at two, not three yet." Potter shrugged, standing.

"Hey, you should look on that map of yours and tell me if Theo is in bed yet, and who he's with, and who Pansy's with, unless she's still with Blaise." Draco said, ending in a yawn.

"I will tell you if it is safe to go back to your room yet, sure, and you're welcome." Potter spoke sweetly, fake smile looking a bit creepy. Potter walked back over to his friends, but then Draco saw him pulling some parchment out of a cloak. Draco lay back down on the couch, waiting for Potter to get over himself and tell Draco the information he needs.

"Zabini is in his own bed, alone. Nott is in a bed with Greengrass, and Crabbe and Goyle are still in the Slytherin Common room, with like ten other people. I don't see Parkinson." Potter read off the map.

"Ten people in the Common Room?" Draco reassured.

"Yup. Actually nine." Potter elaborated.

"And Daphne is with Theo, why does he do that, he could be with girls that actually put out, he's so…" Draco stopped talking when he looked over, and realized whom he was speaking to. Not exactly an audience of Theodore Nott's biggest fans, or favorite people.

"There is more to girls than putting out." Granger grumbled, but was ignored.

"I'm going to bed. Goodbye, goodnight, don't let the brownies steal." Draco said, quoting what his mother used to say before tucking him in as a kid. He was stumbling a little as he got up, but walked to the door.

"I'll walk you to the dungeons." Potter called, saying some things to his friends before following Draco out of the room.

"I don't need to be walked home." Draco growled, weirding himself out with the use of the word: home.

"I can make sure you don't get caught." Potter shot Draco a smile.

"And who is making sure your friends don't get caught?" Draco tried to continue his unrequited argument.

"They're fine, don't worry about it." Potter said, completely dismissing the point.

"Go away Potter." Draco muttered with an evident sigh.

"Stop it." Potter demanded.

"Stop what?" Draco wondered, stopping walking abruptly, and making Potter have to stop and turn back around.

"Just… never mind, goodnight." And with that Potter was the one walking away. Draco felt hollow, and exhausted, and truly did not understand Potter's problem. Even so Draco found himself waking up, and tossing and turning for the remainder of the night.

Draco woke up Saturday morning to his roommates' voices. He forgot that anything had changed, pushing his blankets away, feeling hot.

"No, I'm starting with biscuits, it's a biscuit kind of morning." Crabbe was defending himself. Draco smiled, stretching his limbs. The curtain around his bed was still closed, but the dim light of the room outside shown through a bit at the top.

"Ham, sausage, eggs, fatty, greasy hangover food, maybe a biscuit or two, but that's not the main course." Goyle was grumbling. Draco almost anticipated the invite to breakfast that was usual, but realized that Crabbe and Goyle would not be friendly to him anymore.

"You guys are waiting on me right?" Nott's voice got louder as did his footsteps, Draco knew those noises as Theo's return from the bathroom.

"Yup." Crabbe affirmed.

"Course." Goyle agreed. Draco felt his stomach sink.

"Shut up, I'm sleeping, fucking shut it eh?" Zabini's voice yelled out, pulling the world back to it's normal flow.

"No breakfast for the party pooper?" Nott was speaking, his voice coming from where Zabini's bed was.

"If Greengrass hadn't been squeaking all morning, that sound was bloody unnatural…" Zabini mumbled, voice getting more and more muffled.

"Come on boys." Nott said, laughing on his way out, Crabbe and Goyle's heavy footsteps following out of the dorms. Draco got up almost immediately, instantly pulling his curtain to the side, and standing by his bed.

Draco slowly got ready for his date with Lovegood. Hogsmeade would be popular that day since the weather was still nice, and the third years hadn't gotten over themselves yet that year. Breakfast was ending as Draco left the dorms, going to the Entrance Hall to try and find Luna. Draco slipped himself against the wall, students were moving everywhere, all talking in groups, or trying to go somewhere. Draco scanned the crowd for Luna.

"Hey, I'm getting more-" The Puff Maestro said, flanked by Hufflepuff students, and throwing his arm around Draco's shoulders as he spoke.

"Not now, have you seen Lovegood?" Draco cut in.

"I hear there's something going on between you and Looney, you taking her to Hogsmeade?" The Maestro asked, the Hufflepuff students around them looking eager.  
>"Are you going to answer my question first? Do you know where Lovegood is?" Draco demanded.<p>

"I saw her with Harry Potter." One of the Hufflepuff's commented, making a few others agree.

"Come on." The Maestro stated, pulling Draco out of the Hall, and outside into the sun. Draco saw Luna first, then Potter. They were standing off to the side, surrounded by Gryffindor's of similar years. The Maestro pulled Draco over to Luna, before Draco comprehended the situation.

"Miss Lovegood is it? I hear that you are taking this young man to Hogsmeade on this fine day, and I have to warn you, as his new best friend, if you hurt him, I will hurt you, understood?" Puff said, giggling and obviously joking.

"I have some bad news for you Puff, unfortunately this friendship of ours was not consensual, you are friend raping me, only yes mean yes." Draco kept his voice light, and a smirk on his face. Puff burst out laughing, and Draco shoved the Hufflefuff away.

"We are hanging out tomorrow." Puff called back to Draco as all the Hufflepuffs re-segregated themselves from the Griffindors. Draco made eye contact with Potter, who looked down quickly. The tension from the onlookers between them suddenly felt like expectation.

"Good morning Draco." Luna said as if Draco had just walked up to her.

"Good morning." Draco replied, giving her a little smile, and focusing on her.

"Shall we?" She asked, as Draco nodded in affirmation. Luna started walking, and Draco mimicked her pace, and they made their way to the road, leaving the Gryffindors, and Potter, without a glance.

"The weather is nice." Draco commented, trying to start conversation, but having nothing to say, and the weather was nice. There were a few clouds, but a lot more blue, covering the sky.

"It'll turn." Luna sighed out.

"Everything turns eventually, where's the optimism Love?" Draco shot Luna a grin as he spoke. They were at a distance from any of the other groups walking, younger years seemed to always want to take the carriages, and most of the older students were not in a rush, sleeping in, or still loitering at the castle.

"Rain is not always a negative thing. Many people have told me it can be cleansing." Luna said, waving her arms around her as she walked, Draco smiled at her antics.

"Rain can be wet too." Draco muttered, clearly amused.

"Hopefully, if everything is going right." Luna's concern while saying this made Draco laugh.

"With optimism comes the ability to assume things are going right." Draco replied brightly. Draco found himself always feeling calmer around Luna.

"I suppose I could use some more optimism around me." Lovegood smiled at Draco as she said this, making him grin even wider.

"You could, and you're welcome."

"Well, Mr. Optimistic, why are you being so hot, cold, then strange to Harry Potter? He's a nice boy." Luna said, shifting the subject to territory that was far less comfortable for Draco.

"He's nice to you." Draco stated.

"He told me he has been trying really hard to be nice to you too." Luna looked almost concerned as she said this.

"He is?" Draco questioned.

"Is he?" Luna asked. It took Draco a minute to think over what Luna was saying, then remember how Potter has been acting.

"Well… yeah…" Draco groaned, realizing that Potter had been acting a bit… compliant?

"And you?" Luna pushed.

"I brought him to the Manor, everyone knows I'm a blood traitor, I'm going to fucking-" Draco stopped himself before he finished with: run away with him -or- run away for him. Instead Draco took a deep breath, continuing with: "I'm doing what they want."

"You are doing what Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter need you to do to help save the world. That does not mean you are trying your best with Harry, your soul mate."

"We hate each other." Draco complained.

"You have been very mean to each other." Luna half conceded.

"Exactly." Draco nodded as he spoke.

"You have been very mean to me." Luna said, as casually as if they were still talking about the weather.

"And?" Draco urged, impatient for the point she was trying to make.

"And we don't mind. You aren't mean to me anymore, why would I have any reason to hate you now." Luna asked, with complete innocence.

"I think you're the coolest person I know." Draco gave her a smile with the compliment.

"Exactly, he's your soul mate, get to know him already." Luna smirked back at Draco, leaving him speechless, as they walked in silence, getting close to the town.

They arrived in Hogsmeade, asking each other about shops, going in if one of them wanted to. Luna made a few purchases, a few quills, the new controversial book about monkey's sixth sense, and a bit of candy. Draco, who had an amount of money that felt infinite in the quaint Hogsmeade stores, and who usually loved to spend money just for the sake of it, felt completely turned off to anything he gave a second thought, or look at.

They had not gone into Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, and it had not come up because of how crowded the store seemed to perpetually be. Draco watched the shop as they got closer to it. Potter could be seen from a distance, surrounded by a group of Gryffindor students, all making their noisy way into the Weasley twin owned store.

"I do want to go in eventually." Luna said, offering no clue to how she knew what he was thinking about.

"Hm?" Draco hummed back, not playing along.

"You may pretend Potter is the reason you do not want to accompany me in, but you have been glaring at the store front all day." Luna dismissed Draco, making her way over to the shop, and leaving Draco standing in the street.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Was said from behind Draco, and he felt his body go rigid, and then he fell to the ground. The fall really hurt. He was being levitated, and next thing he knew he was laying on his back in a grimy alleyway, looking up at Theodore Nott.

"You're disgusting." Nott spit out. Crabbe and Goyle swayed in and out of Draco's eye range, since he couldn't move anything but his eyes.

"I can do whatever I want to you, you know that? I was told to shake you up a bit, but they kept saying how I could go too far, how maybe, how maybe, I should…" Nott's wand started shaking slightly as it was pointed at Draco. Nott brought his other hand up, steadying the wand by holding it with both hands.

"Crucio!" Nott annunciated, but nothing came out of his wand. Draco got hit with the seriousness of the situation though. Whether or not Nott succeeded is casting an unforgivable curse was pretty bad, but the fact that he was trying, the fact that he was told to try, was what truly made Draco just want to give up. Draco could not do anything except watch, his body not even flinching in fear for him.

"Crucio! Crucio! Furnunculus!" Nott yelled, only the last curse breaking from his wand. The Furnunculus curse just grazed Draco face, making a singular boil erupt on his upper left cheek.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck you!" Nott was yelling now, and kicked Draco's side. Nott put his hands in his hair, muttering curse words under his breath, and pacing in and out of Draco's vision. Draco's heart was racing, he needed to do something, but he could not move.

"What the hell is the problem with you two? Do something for Merlin's sake! Why aren't you insulting him, what are you, sympathizers? You fucking pussies!" Nott was yelling at Crabbe and Goyle now. Nott seemed to be unaware that thus far Crabbe and Goyle had been acting quite normally.

"You blood traitor!" Goyle shouted, glaring down.

"Dumbledore lover!" Crabbe shrieked.

"What is going on here?" The female Weasley's voice called out from behind Draco, so he could not see.

"None of your business, get your Gryffindor arse's out of here girls, before I kick you out, there is nothing to see." Nott snarled. Miss Weasley seemed to take this as a clue to throw a Bat-Bogey Hex at Nott, who Draco could see get hit square in the chest, then struggle as it took over.

"Get him out of here, unless you want me to kick all your arse's." Miss Weasley could be heard saying. Crabbe and Goyle dragged Nott away, and Draco felt Petrificus Totalus leave his body, and he sat up quickly, and scrambled to his feet.

"Are you okay? Oh, there is something on you're face. Jane, could you please heal that for him. Don't worry, she's great at healing charms." The girl Weasley was smiling at him as she spoke. Around her were a group of Gryffindor girls, that Draco recognized as being a year younger then him was, meaning Weasley's roommates. A blonde girl stepped forward "Episkey" being muttered as her wand grazed Draco's cheek. Draco felt himself healing, and let himself sigh. His heart beat starting to slow slightly.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" The girl the Weasley had called Jane asked tentatively.

"I'm fine." Draco said conclusively, without actually assessing his state of being. Draco was pounding, throbbing, and sore, and he could not tell if it was psychological or physical.

"We just came from my brothers store, Weasley Wizadring Wheezes, Luna and Harry are in there, I could go get them, or we could go over there?" Miss Weasley offered, and despite himself she was growing on Draco. She had just saved him, and had been a badass about it.

"Thank you, but I think I will just leave, Luna always understands." Draco said, making that his total thank you.

"Great, we were leaving too, you can come in our carriage, then we can fill a carriage, and those stupid boys that were stalking us earlier won't be able to sit with us." Weasley giggled as she spoke, making her friends giggle as well. Draco knew she was just saying this because she wanted to make sure he got back to the castle, he justified that this was probably so she could go gloat about it to Potter, but he just nodded, feeling unable to fight.

"Come on then." Weasley instructed, and walked by Draco's side, her friends surrounding them. They got to the carriages, it was early enough that more people were coming then going, and they got into a carriage quickly. Draco was sitting on a side seat of the carriage; next to him was the Weasley girl, across from him was the girl named Jane.

"Should we shut the top?" One of the girls asked, and another agreed, so they did, and then the carriage started moving down the road.

"Are you all the fifth year Gryffindor girls?" Draco asked, feeling the need to speak when he noticed they were all staring at him.

"Yeah. We are having a dorm day." The girl who had healed him earlier said, giving him a smile.

"Adorable." Draco tried his best to lessen the sarcasm he was feeling from being audible.

"So, I know this isn't like, a great time to talk, and all, well the day not now, cause obviously we are just sitting here now." As she rambled Draco tried to remember her last name… Jane- … Jane something. "Okay, we are kind of related, my father's father's mother's father was Anthony Malfoy."

"Anthony Malfoy got disowned, correct?" Draco asked, remembering an Anthony Malfoy that got disowned around the right amount of generations ago.

"Well, yes, I suppose, I don't know anything about it, just that my great grandmother used to tell me that her maiden name was Malfoy." The girl stammered back nervously.

"Are you pureblood?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow, and making her blush.

"Well no." The girl looked down.

"You basically are." A different girl defended.

"Oh no, be glad you aren't, there is soon to be a shuffle to try to find someone to replace me as heir to head of the household. Everyone with Malfoy blood beware." Draco said, giving the girl named Jane a smile.

"So it's true, you are being disowned then?" Miss Weasley said, all the girls leaned forward slightly in anticipation.

"I have seen no official documents, nor been told of such a thing directly from any member of my family. So no, I am not being disowned." Draco closed his mouth before he had the chance to finish with: yet. "Anthony Malfoy lived in a very different time, when there were plenty of Malfoy heirs, qualified, and wanting to be named head of the household. Everyone liked him, he was incredibly charismatic."

"How do you know so much about him?" Draco's-would-be-long-lost-relative asked.

"I had to memorize my family three, I've spent a lot of time in the Malfoy achieves." Draco said, shrugging. Many pureblood families made the children learn the family tree's, the Malfoy family just kept a lot of records.

"Well go on then, if everyone liked him why was he disowned?" Miss Weasley urged.

"He lost a lot of money. Like I said, it was a different time." Draco dismissed, but this caused all the girls to look disappointed, all but the Weasley.

"What do you mean lost money?" Jane looked rather heartbroken.

"He kept investing in…" Draco was simply telling the truth of what he remembered about this man, but she had been happy about him before, and now she seemed sad. Draco, chewed on his lip for a second, opting to continue with: "There are documented reasons things get done, but then there are the real reasons."

"What?" Miss Weasley exclaimed, looking skeptical, the other girls looked ready to pee themselves in excitement.

"I found letters, love letters." Draco lied, giving the girls an excited smirk.

"Were they to a woman named Jane?" The girl named Jane asked expectantly.

"No, they were from a woman named Beth. She was not only the most beautiful girl on the continent, she also had the largest dowry." Draco made up.

"How much?" One of the other girls asked.

"It's complicated, money was different then. Anyways, she wanted to marry him, but all she cared about was his title, good looks, and charm." Draco continued, vaguely thinking of Pansy, then rethinking when he remembered that she had been insistent on loving him, and offered to come with him to the other side. What had Pansy meant by that?

"Shallow!" Jane huffed, one of the other girls giggled.

"He would not have her, but the Malfoy family wanted the marriage, she was a very influential woman. Anthony was told he must marry her, but he adamantly refused."

"He was in love with Jane!" And the contemporary Jane sighed dreamily. They were just pulling up to the school, and Draco wanted to get away.

"Interpret as you will, the Malfoy family has it written off as financial failure. Have a nice day girls." Draco said with a nod, hoping out of the carriage, and making his way to the castle.

"That was a lie wasn't it, about that woman named Beth?" The Weasley girl had broken from her group, and caught up to Draco, walking with him.

"I don't know." Draco shrugged.

"You made it up." Weasley grumbled.

"It could be true, how would you know?" Draco defended with a shrug.

"I guess it was nice, in an off sort of way." She said, sighing dramatically.

"Anything else you need Miss Weasley." Draco asked, stopping as they reached the flight of stairs leading down to the dungeons.

"You'll be alright?" Weasley asked, voice low.

"You don't have to tell Potter about this, you know?" Draco pleaded, though lacking much hope.

"Yes I do." Miss Weasley was stubborn, crossing her arms, determination clear.

"Right." Draco rolled his eyes, mostly in frustration, and walked away from her, down the stairs.

When he got to the common room Pansy was the only person from his year around. Her face showed that she had been crying a lot recently, but she was focused on her homework. Draco walked over to where she was sitting in an armchair, he sat on the arm, looking down at the textbook she was reading.

"Draco!" Pansy squealed, noticing Draco, and pulling him into a hug, which got them tangled up in the chair together.

"Zabini told me that Nott is looking for you, but you're okay?" Pansy whimpered this, tears forming in her eyes, but she kept her composer.

"A passerby broke it up." Draco explained slightly, brushing a piece of Pansy's hair behind her ear.

"So you wouldn't have… you should sleep in my bed from now on." She concluded seriously.

"We are not going to get back together Pans, we're not." Draco sighed, shaking his head.

"I know. I see that, I want to be your friend." As Pansy spoke Draco found himself strangely believing her.

"And sharing a bed is how we should be just friends?" Draco questioned, rolling his eyes.

"It will prove that we don't have to be sexual. Just for tonight, I'm worried about you." Pansy defended, tears forming in her eyes again.

"Alright." Draco nodded, and rested his head on her shoulder.

"There's an American boy, we are pen pal's, he wants to marry me after I graduate, maybe before." Pansy whispered. Draco was surprised Pansy was keeping this a secret; unless it's cause she is concerned since he's American.

"American? So, he's not really pureblood then?" Draco whispered back, bringing up a common stereotype.

"Stupid Americans, why can't they keep their blood pure! But he say's he is…" Pansy looked unsure.

"Hey, I bet he is, good for you." Draco said, throwing on half a smile. Pansy grinned back.

"He's really nice, treats me like I'm a big deal, you know? He is a nerd, but not too bad looking. I don't know, but I like talking to him." Pansy explained shrugging at the end.

"Would you be happy?" Draco whispered.

"I think so. And then I'll, you know, be in America…" Pansy muttered, looking down. Draco suddenly understood, she was getting out of the war; she was finding her loophole.

"He won't mind me sleeping in your bed?" Draco asked, grinning now.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him. What about the person you're with, will they mind?" Pansy asked.

"He'll get over it." Draco murmured, relaxing more then he had since he last saw Theo.

"He?" Pansy smirked.

"Don't tell anyone." Draco warned.

"I bloody knew it!" Pansy cheered, and that was that. They spent the remainder of the day, and evening together, cuddling, but no more, before sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with the Harry Potter universe, J. K Rowling might.

**Warnings**: Be warned.

**A/N**: Hey reviewers, you said you wanted more, and I was like: fuck yeah, it's summer vacation! So I wrote more... but I am quitting smoking (not cigarettes) for the summer, so hopefully its still good...

**Draco's Fun Fact: **Never regret things, simply amend them, and when that doesn't work change the rules.

**Sunday**

Draco woke up feeling hot, but cozy, until he realized that he could not feel his arm. He tried to move it, but he could barely feel it tingle. He opened his eyes to see a nest of Pansy Parkinson's hair. He shoved her, until she moved enough to free his arm. He kept his eyes closed as he stretched his arm, slowly recovering feeling. Draco tried to go back to sleep, but it was useless, too hot, and Pansy was taking up most of the bed.

Draco got dressed, in clothes he had thrown in Pansy's stuff the night before, and some things she just had of his, mixed in with her own things. One of Pansy's dorm mates was awake, but paid Draco little attention. The Slytherin girls had taken all the spells off the stairs and bathrooms, so Draco had no problems getting around.

Draco couldn't stay in the common room, knowing that avoiding Nott would probably be a good life plan from yesterday onwards. Breakfast had ended a while ago, and lunchtime had a couple hours to go. Draco had barley wandered above ground floor when Potter appeared coming from the other end of the hall Draco was in. Draco hardly realized he had stopped walking until Potter stopped as well, glasses slipping down the boy-who-lived's nose as his head tilted to the side in confusion.

Fuck: the word that came to Draco's mind when he remembered the conversation he had had with Luna the day before, and how he had forgotten to overanalyze the information. Then, of course, he remembered the day before, and how Potter knew. Harry Potter knew that fifth year girls had saved him from a beating, which almost felt like a declaration that Potter had, of course, won the rivalry they shared.

"You win." Draco called towards Potter, putting his hand up in surrender.

"I didn't know we were competing." Potter called back, oblivious to what Draco was talking about, and Draco smiled.

"Come over here." Draco said, and wanted. Potter started walking again, not stopping until he was standing in front of Draco.

"I heard about yesterday, are you okay?" Potter seemed concerned.

"Yes, but I spent the night in Pansy's dorm room. I am not apologizing, cause we should talk. Like actually talk, we haven't made any promises, and I don't know if I understand what you're expecting of me." Draco spoke slowly, trying to find the right words, the right tone, tried to communicate.

"You… do you care about her, or are you seriously that horny?" Potter was pissed off, and Draco realized that he had definitely misspoken.

"I didn't have sex with Pansy, I just slept in her bed, and we were wearing pajamas, that stayed on all night." Draco grumbled in frustration, leaning against the wall in a break between paintings.

"Oh." Potter looked down, blushing.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Draco questioned.

"How can you say that? I just accused you of…" Potter mumbled fading out.

"Before that." Draco urged.

"You're not a bad person, you're just difficult." Potter said. Draco did not understand what that meant, or whether it was even a compliment or an insult.

"You're pretty difficult yourself." Draco said with a smirk, and then Potter was kissing him. These random, spur-of-the-moment, snogging sessions they kept having were starting to get more comfortable, more compatible. Draco's tongue knew Potter's mouth, Draco's hands easily went about holding Potter, and he even pulled their bodies together.

"You really don't have to be this nice to me." Draco muttered, when Potter pulled away slightly.

"I can't do something I'll regret, not again, being nice to you is right." Potter said, making Draco pull away a bit. Potter crossed his arms across his chest, but Draco let his arms rest loosely around Potter's waist, not ready to stop touching yet.

"My father doesn't believe in regret… What do you regret?" Draco asked, fingers playing with the back of Potter's shirt. Even though Potter seemed less at ease then usual, Draco found himself finally relaxed.

"The trap I walked into at the Ministry of Magic, and brought my friends to, last year. My Godfather was killed, we shouldn't have gone." Potter spoke to his feet. The world at large would not know You-Know-Who was back, and Draco's father would not have been thrown in Azkaban…

"Wait, who's your Godfather?" Draco wondered, feeling like he knew.

"Sirius Black." Potter seemed haunted by the name.

"Yes, of course." Draco agreed, nodding, and remembering his aunt Bellatrix rant about the truth about Sirius Black.

"You were really mad at me last year about your father."

"I'm still mad at you for that." Draco sighed, remembering how angry he had felt when he first found out, he had felt like nothing but the anger existed.

"He attacked us, Luna was there!" Potter stepped back, making Draco's hands drop to his sides.

"Why is everyone allowed to love their parents except me?" Draco asked with some frustration.

"It's great that you love your parents, but when it comes to the war, you should have never supported Voldemort." Potter reasoned. Draco hated that he flinched at the Dark Lords name.

"But I did, and I don't regret it, my father deserves that much from me." Draco looked down as he talked, he may not feel regret for his support of the Dark Lord, but he did feel gilt for betraying his father. "I'm sorry for your loss of your Godfather"

"Yeah, thanks…" Potter mumbled, not making eye contact.

"So…" Draco trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Yeah?"

"Want to snog some more?" Draco suggested, making Potter blush phenomenally.

"Er…"

"Or not." Draco grumbled, chewing on his bottom lip, and overall feeling stupid.

"Anyone could walk by…" Potter explained.

"Yes, because we are rooted to this hallway." Draco grumbled in sarcasm, rolling his eyes.

"Come on then." Potter was saying, as he started walking down the hallway.

"Wait, what? Where are we going?" Draco questioned, hurriedly catching up, and keeping up with Potter.

"To find somewhere private." Potter said with a shrug, a blush still adorning his face.

Draco really could not reply to that, his throat literally seemed to close up. Draco continued gnawing on his lip, and glancing at Potter.

Draco suspected Potter was a virgin to most aspects of even remotely sexual activity. The rumors about Chang and Potter were far from reliable, but even so, the sexual aspects were always lacking. The farthest the rumors ever had Potter and Chang go was over the clothes petting, and that just started rumors about Potter not having a dick, although those rumors were never serious. Draco wondered how far this would actually go, and expected that the answer was: not far at all.

Potter went up a few flights of stairs, but as Draco followed into a hallway, Potter seemed to have suddenly disappeared. Draco turned around in a circle, scanning for Potter, who looked to be not around.

"Over here." Potter said, laughing at Draco. Potter's was leaning out from the wall, and when Draco walked over he realized that it was a trick wall, and that there was a passageway behind the wall. Draco slipped into the small dark passage looking around, there seemed to be stairs at the other end, but it was fairly dark.

"Where do the stairs lead?" Draco wondered.

"A few halls from the Muggle Studies classroom, and right near that statue with the creepy eyes." Potter explained. Draco knew around where Potter was referring, it was near the Ancient Runes classroom as well.

"Convenient." Draco nodded in understanding.

"Yeah…" Potter agreed, fidgeting enough to get Draco's attention. Draco watched Potter as Potter looked around without ever actually looking at Draco. Draco considered taunting Potter, then considered just kissing the boy.

"We don't have to do anything." Is what Draco ended up saying, not getting the courage to initiate any other action.

"What? Oh, um, well, I, it's hard to think, is it hard for you to think?" Potter stammered.

"I feel like I'm thinking rather normally, not that I have thought about this extensively." Draco tried to reply, eyebrow rising at Potter's idiotic question.

"Er, no, I meant like when we're, you know, kissing." Potter's blush had intensified, but his bravery got him a step towards Draco.

"What are you trying to think about when we're kissing?" Draco tried to hold back a laugh as he spoke.

"Never mind." Potter was shaking his head and looking down.

"We should test this theory of yours." Draco concluded, smiling and nodding.

"What?" Potter exclaimed in confusion.

"Try to remember what homework you have due tomorrow." Draco instructed, before kissing Harry Potter on the lips. Draco completely forgot to try himself, simply thinking of the lips against his, the mouth opening, the tongue…

"I can't even remember what classes I have… Care of Magical Creatures! But we aren't kissing anymore. Could you think?"

"Well, maybe, I did not exactly try…" Draco admitted.

"Try this time." Potter warned, but before Draco could start thinking Potter had put their lips together again.

Draco felt like he needed to do something, like he was supposed to do something, but he could not seem to get himself to think. Draco pulled Potter closer, as he slipped his hands under Potters shirt in the back, trying to be productive, making himself think. Draco could feel himself start to get aroused, and he could definitely feel Potter. This resulted in Potter shoving Draco away.

"Yeah, I really cannot think." Potter said panting slightly, hands in his own hair.

"I forgot to try, again?" Draco asked, and neither seemed to wait for an answer as they reconnected their lips.

Potter pushed Draco's cloak off his shoulders before Draco's hands did anything but hold on. Draco got Potter's cloak off, then Potter's shirt, trying to outdo, exceed. It was not a school day, so neither boy was in their full uniforms, and they were topless in no time. They stayed that way for a while with their hands exploring each other's bodies, sometimes taking turns, sometimes not. Draco grinded his hips against Potter's and this action was soon being reciprocated. Draco was hard, unyieldingly so, but Potter's body was not coming down either. Draco sunk to his knees, opening Potter's pants, just going with the moment without thinking.

"What…?" Potter tried to ask something.

"I promise you are not supposed to be able to think." Draco reassured with a grin, taking Potter in his mouth.

Draco never thought of himself as a stupid person, but sucking someone off who was barely ready to receive a blowjob, was not a smart move if one expected much in return. Once Potter had finished he had pulled his pants back up, and sat down shakily, but had not done much more than that. Draco was painfully hard, but he really did not know what he was supposed to do. Potter had a smile on his face, but looked overwhelmed and confused, and kept shoving his hand through his hair, and Draco could not think of anything remotely appropriate to say in that moment.

"Thanks… um, do you…?" Potter mumbled, clearing his throat a few times as he spoke.

"Don't worry about it." Draco muttered, assuming the rest of Potter's question had to do with reciprocation, and knowing that he had already gone too far. Everyone hated him enough already. Potter hated him enough already…

"Thanks." Potter repeated. Draco just nodded. Potter got up, putting his clothing back on, Draco watched, unmoving from where he sat on the floor.

"I'm supposed to meet my friends for lunch." Potter spoke once he was fully dressed.

"Go, I'll see you later." Draco said with another nod.

"Thanks."

"Stop saying that." Draco groaned.

"Right, sorry, bye." Potter said, half to himself, and then left, jogging down the stairs at the end of the passageway, on the side they did not enter through.

"Bye." Draco whispered to the empty space Potter had disappeared from.

Draco's erection had gone down a bit, but he lay back, closed his eyes, and masturbated anyways. Draco usually preferred some form of external stimulation to help get himself off, but he found himself hardly being able to think, let alone needing to, his memories still so fresh as they repeated themselves over and over in his mind. He could still taste Potter.

Draco walked into the Great Hall as Lunch was winding down. Draco scanned the Gryffindor table, not to find Potter.

"Looking for me?" The Puff Maestro asked, arm around Draco's neck.

"Apparently." Draco agreed. Puff grinned, tugging Draco back out of the Great Hall. They were following a group of Hufflepuff seventh years out of the castle, making Draco squint as they stepped into the bright sunshine of the day.

"How was the big date with Looney Lovegood?" The Maestro asked.

"We're just friends, it wasn't a date, and she said it was going to rain." Draco grumbled. Draco did not feel like he could handle being social, but the idea of puffing sounded good, and though Draco tried not to think about it he didn't have anywhere else to go.

"No offense to your new girl, but there ain't no rain." Puff said.

"Double negatives make positives, not negatives." Draco tried to correct.

"Fuck off nerd, I never took Arithmancy." The Maestro laughed back.

"Me neither, and that wasn't…" Draco didn't bother finishing what he was saying because The Maestro was obviously not listening, but mostly because Draco saw Potter.

Potter, the male Weasley, Miss Weasley, and Granger were sitting under the same tree they were when Draco had sat with them, the day after they got the soul mate news. That had been less than two weeks ago, though to Draco it felt like the surrealist less-than-two-weeks of his life. Twelve days, like Christmas, with an old man deciding if he is naughty or nice, and getting overwhelming presents he wasn't ready for, but expected to love.

"See you later." Draco muttered, ducking his head away from The Maestro's arm, and turning back to the castle.

"You're not coming?" The Maestro called after Draco. The Hufflepuff was walking backwards so he could face Draco and stay with his group.

"Not today." Draco said, turning back.

"Join us later, come next time, you're my new best friend." The Maestro yelled. Draco just walked back to the castle, quickly going back in. Draco wondered how mad his father would be if the last two weeks had never happened, but the resident puffhead still decided to be his best friend.

Draco ran all the way to the dungeons, before he remembered that he could not hang out in the common room anymore. He was exhausted walking up to the library, and he walked slowly, taking the long way just to avoid too many stairs.

Once he got to the library he found a secluded corner. When he opened his bag to get out something to do he had to think of what homework was due, which made him think of that morning. Draco felt unbelievable stupid as he realized it was his own damn fault that he couldn't think about what homework was due, without thinking about kissing Potter.

"Theo didn't see you come in, don't let him see you." Crabbe said, and then walked away, to a different part of the library. Draco was surprised, and slightly confused, he really didn't know why Crabbe would do that for him, but he was thankful.

Draco slipped out of the library, and went back down to the common room. Pansy was not there, and he went up to her dorm. She was not there either, but two of her roommates were. Draco gave the girls a nod in recognition before getting on Pansy's bed, and closing the curtain. Draco was exhausted, and did not bother undressing, just curled up and fell asleep.

Girls voices yelling and laughing is what woke Draco up. He did not lay there long before Pansy stuck her head into the curtain.

"Your awake!" She giggled out, getting on the bed and closing the curtain behind her. Draco sat up a bit, and his stomach growled, reminding him that he had yet to eat that day.

"Did I miss dinner?" Draco's voice was rough.

"Yeah, sorry, you looked so tiered. I brought you a plate though, I'll get it." Pansy finished speaking as she slipping out of the bed. She came with a plate of food that Draco immediately took from her. Draco found himself starving, and devoured the food quickly.

"Thanks." Draco muttered once he slowed down his assault on the plate.

"Someone has to take care of you." Pansy huffed back. Draco noticed she was eating chocolates, and immediately stole one, putting it in his mouth.

Pansy started talking about the huge fight she was having with Daphne Greengrass, and all the drama she was having. Draco only half listened, relaxing in the comfort of Pansy's normality.

Draco thought about that morning, then the countless blowjobs Pansy had given him without him doing anything in return. He wondered if she had felt half as confused and guilty as he did, but that wasn't something he could ask her about.

"Do you still have homework to do for tomorrow?" Pansy questioned, breaking for a minute from talking about herself. Draco thought about kissing Potter, but pushed those thoughts to the side. He forced himself to think through his classes.

"Yeah, I haven't even started my Potions questions yet." Draco realized with a sigh. They spent most of the evening doing homework, with Pansy talking at him, and Draco's brain desperately tried to hold onto any thoughts that didn't have Potter's body as the main event, a task he got less and less successful at the later it got.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey, if this was too explicit, please tell me, I truly do not mean to break any rules! And if you wish it was more explicit then I am right there with you...


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with the Harry Potter universe, J. K Rowling might.

**A/N:** My internet keeps going in and out! Neighbors buy better internet for me to steal! If this is sunday and you are reading this, know that it's because I am a pimp...

**Draco's Fun Fact: **My favorite color is green, but not only because it's my house color, but it also is fantastic to look at.

**Monday**

The post that morning brought with it more news of the Azkaban breakout. The Daily Prophet had already run the initial story the day before, but the names of the escapee's had not been released. Now the names were printed in bold across the front page. Draco's father's name was one of the largest, and his aunt Belatrix LeStrange, and her husband, were apparently out too. There were a few others, all names Draco recognized. Nott was sitting by a fourth year boy, one that Draco knew as the son of one of the escaped Death Eaters. Draco had never liked the kid, but was relieved that the boy was providing a distraction for Theo.

"How are you? You okay?" Pansy asked, as she put her head on Draco's shoulder, reading the Prophet he was holding.

"Why wouldn't I be okay? It's my father who has the entire Ministry of Magic looking for him." Draco tried to sound casual, tried to pretend he didn't care.

"Of course. Just with all the rumors that have been circulating about you, your family, and now your father too. Have you really not been writing to him?" Pansy went on, not taking Draco's glare as a hint to drop the subject.

"That's what you're asking me right now?" Draco groaned out.

"What am I supposed to be asking you Drakie baby? Asking if you are still in contact with your father is a good question!" Pansy whined.

"Shut up." Draco commanded.

"Fuck off." Pansy replied, getting up to go sit with some fifth years at the other end of the table. Draco knew Pansy wasn't really mad, she was just in one of her more needy moods. Draco grudgingly read the front page of the Prophet while he ate.

"So, trouble in paradise? You and Parkinson break up again?" Nott asked, sitting himself down across from Draco. Draco looked up quickly, surprised by the company, but more by the lack of spectacle.

"We were not together, and we did not break up, not that it's any of your business." Draco replied hesitantly.

"Why are you bringing her down with you then?" Theo had the decency to lower his voice, but the question was still asked.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? She's her own person, makes her own choices, you need to grow the fuck up." Draco warned, but his stomach started to knot, and he stopped eating. Draco really didn't know what this was leading towards.

"You're her weakness, and you know it. If she keeps this up she'll lose all her options, not just you." Nott said, but rose without waiting for Draco to respond.

"Oh, and by the way, congrats about your dad, hopefully you'll be having a family reunion real soon." Nott brought the volume of his voice up to say this threat, laughing as he walked away.

Potions was odd. Draco was constantly being taunted, by both Slytherins and Gryffindors, but no one really knew what to say. The Slytherins mostly stuck to calling him a blood traitor, Nott was the only one to bring up his father. The Gryffindors focused solely on his father, calling him, and his family Death Eaters, and saying they needed to be thrown back in Azkaban, or just exterminated. By the end of class a Ravenclaw student actually got a detention for freaking out, yelling, and pointing out the blatant contradiction in what was being said around the classroom. They were also making anxiety potions, so that may contributed to the Ravenclaw's actions. This insanity made it easy for Draco to ignore what was being said as anything personal.

Ancient Runes had a lot less students in it than Potions, and the ones that were there were mostly Ravenclaws, who had no interest in Draco whatsoever. The rudest thing Draco heard come from a Ravenclaw was calling him an enigma, and Draco found himself liking that.

"Sit with partners today class, we are translating fluid language." Professor Babbling declared. Ganger was sitting next to Draco, arranging her quills, ink, and parchment on the table before the Professor had finished speaking. Draco opened his mouth to object before-

"We would be left with each other anyways." Granger challenged. Draco shut his mouth, resting his head on the table and opting to wait to acknowledge her until absolutely necessary.

The Professor was lecturing about written word as poetry, and the bias of translation. Ancient Runes was written very different from English, symbols tacked onto words to slightly change meaning, grammar rules that nullify conjugation rules, and twisted paragraph structure, not to mention sentence structure. Draco had been reading Ancient Runes his whole life, and although he was far from being fluent, the quirks of the language came easier to him than to the rest of the class.

They were given some text to translate, with instructions to work together and discuss nuances. Granger immediately had her textbook and notes out, going back and forth to the text. Draco simply looked at it, reading it through a few times, and identifying the awkward parts.

"Where do you think it starts?" Granger asked, turning to look at Draco.

"Here." Draco muttered, pointing to the place in the text that the English translation would begin at.

"There? Are you sure? Why?" Granger seemed confused, looking back and forth between her notes, books, and text.

"It's the beginning." Draco didn't put much effort into being clearer, running his fingers over the runes on the parchment.

"You've said that, but you don't even have your book out, so I doubt you actually know." Granger huffed, giving Draco a stern look.

"You're eyes want to start here, or here," Draco pointed to the places on the page as he went, "but you are jumping to what this is trying to say. This," Draco pointed to his original spot, "is the beginning."

"But-"

"If you loop back around, and then get to the body, you keep some of the drama that the runes would be read in." Draco tried to explain, not being as good with the technical aspects, but getting the gist of it.

"Of course, and then the verbs would read so much clearer." Granger exclaimed, hurriedly writing notes.

"And it will be more dramatic." Draco amended with a sigh.

"Yes, great, okay, so starting from there we…" Granger continued talking and writing, Draco continuously throwing in epic thrilling lingo and phrasing to Granger's clinical translation. They only had to turn in one parchment, and even though they continued to contradict each other, they were usually both quick in assessing who was making a better point, or finding a good middle ground.

Once the translation was completed and both names were written clearly on the top of the parchment, Granger got up to turn it in. Draco rested his head on the table.

"We got homework that we have to work together on." Granger explained once she was back at the table, eliciting a groan from Draco.

"What do we have to do?"

"We must translate the Hogwarts Song into runes, and the finished products are being hung on the wall so it must be written out nicely." Granger clarified.

"Hoggy Warty Hogwarts? You're fucking kidding me?" Draco grumbled in outrage. That song was not particularly meaningful, and Draco was dreading having to try and capture the spirit of the song in Ancient Runes.

"I know, it's supposed to evoke school pride, but it's not something I want to focus on for a few hours straight." Granger complained back.

"Is it due on Wednesday?" Draco questioned, feeling weird as him and Granger agreed.

"Yeah, I'm done after History of Magic today, if you are as well we could work on it after that?" Granger actually smiled at him with the invite.

"Sounds great." Draco muttered, giving her a mockingly fake smile in response.

"There's really no use starting now, we only have a few more minutes of class anyways. So Malfoy, how have you been?" Granger rested back in her chair, looking at Draco expectantly.

"I've been none of your business." Draco's speedily replied.

"Well, we are partners in this class right now, and Harry is one of my best friends, so if you've ever been any of my business-"

"I haven't." Draco interrupted, pointing her with a glare.

"I've been trying to be nice."

"Yeah, you and Potter both."

"Harry has been being nice then?" Granger asked, sounding incredibly hopeful.

"All I said was he was trying to be nice, a fact of which I am sure you are aware. I will not be roped into having this conversation Granger, so stop."

"He was really confused last nigh, you should talk to him." Granger advised.

"Confused about what?" Draco looked at the bushy haired girl, suddenly giving her his attention.

"How are you?" Granger asked with a smirk, obviously expecting Draco to answer in hopes of more information about Potter. Draco, however, just rolled his eyes at the girl, and rested his head on the table again, and closed his eyes.

Lunch consisted of Pansy lecturing Draco on how annoyed she was that he was being rude, even though he barely said a word during the entire meal. Draco gave Pansy less than half of his attention, most of his thoughts were occupied with Potter. Draco tried, he really did, to think logically, but he never got past the mental images. As Draco was leaving lunch, none other than the boy-who-lived, pulled him to the side of the Great Hall.

"Hi, how are you?" Potter mumbled, looking around to make sure no one was listening. Draco, however, was caught up in worrying about why Potter was confused the night before. Why did Granger always put stupid ideas in his head? And why does everyone keep asking how he is?

"You did want that… right? I mean, you wanted me to… cause you were saying how you couldn't think, and you haven't, you know, and I didn't mean to push, I mean, if you're not ready, or I don't know." Draco stammered, not feeling like he was making any sense, and not even knowing what he was trying to ask.

"Dumbledore wants us in his office at nine." Potter cut in, blushing and ranking his hand through his hair.

"Oh. Nine's later than eight, which is usual." Draco spoke awkwardly.

"I guess, he said nine though." Potter said shrugging.

"Alright, nine then, see you there." Draco nodded.

"Malfoy, is it, or, it's, um… okay?" Potter ran his hand through his hair again.

"Okay." Draco nodded, not knowing what he was agreeing with, but feeling reassured non-the-less.

"See you tonight." Potter smiled at Draco, before walking back over to a group of Gryffindors. Draco watched Potter leave before leaving himself.

History of Magic was even more tedious and boring than normal, probably because Draco was peeved about what he had to do after.

"We could just go to the library, but it's a beautiful day outside. How about we work out there?" Granger suggested, walking up beside Draco as he exited the History of Magic classroom.

"Whatever." Draco brushed off, following Granger through the castle.

Once they got outside Granger started walking straight over to the tree by the lake that she was always under with Potter. Upon arriving at the tree they were met with Potter and Weasley who were already lounging on the ground. Granger sat, Draco sitting near her so they could work.

"Potter, Weasley." Draco nodded at each respectively.

"Hi Malfoy." Potter replied with his hand going through his dark hair, a habit of Potter's that Draco was starting to get used to. Weasley just scowled, muttering something indistinguishable.

"Do you have a copy of the song, or are we supposed to remember it?" Draco asked Granger, trying to get right to the point.

"We are supposed to just know it, but I brought a copy just in case." Granger dropped a book between them on the ground, opened to a page with the song lyrics written out.

"I say we skip the first line for now, because it will just frustrate us, and I would rather already feel accomplished before trying to translate: Hoggy." Draco suggested.

"Excellent idea, and you should write it out, your runes look a lot better than mine." Granger spoke cheerily. Draco just nodded, pulling out his supplies. They worked for a while, Granger continuously referencing her books, and notes.

"You're saying: our heads could do with stuffing. I don't care if that is the books translation for "filling", it reads like "stuffing", which doesn't make much sense!" Draco eventually was yelling, completely frustrated with Granger's continuous agreement with the textbook.

"Well it's better than your idea to change the meaning!" Granger yelled back.

"Changing the wording and the meaning are different things!"

"Our heads need more in them-is different!" Granger lessened the volume of the conversation to sat this.

"Yeah, well at least my head isn't full of stuffing." Draco said back, his voice returning to a more normal volume.

"Hey bestie, I thought I heard your voice!" The Maestro called from a ways off, half running, half stumbling, over to Draco.

"Go back to your ditch." Draco warned, but Puff was already sitting next to Draco, arm around the Slytherin's shoulders.

"How are you?" The Maestro put his face right in front of Draco's face, getting really serious as he asked this.

"Seriously, go away." Draco shoved Puff back, so they were just sitting next to each other.

"You're hanging out with the Great Harry Potter now?" Puff seemed to think this was incredibly funny, and started laughing hysterically. Draco looked over that Potter, the-boy-who-lived was rubbing his forehead with his hand, glaring at the grass.

"I'm doing homework, it's that thing you do when you get into classes, and then attend them." Draco drawled to his alleged new best friend.

"Dude, that's Ancient Runes." Puff said, pointing to the parchment Draco had been writing on.

"No, it's French." Draco's sarcasm was particularly dry.

"You are so fucking funny, you know that. Screw this, man, come on, and hang out with me." The Maestro pleaded.

"Homework." Draco annunciated.

"Your daddy went AWOL, your fucking some ass from the other side of the tracks, and you need to let loose man, not be doing homework." Puff rambled to the sky.

"I seriously don't know what half of that means, and yet I feel like I ought to be offended." Draco warned.

"Yeah, it was kinda offensive, my bad. So, you coming, or what? It's munchies Monday!" Puff was bouncing around, suddenly excited.

"Go back to your ditch, if I have time I will meet you over there." Draco instructed clearly, and Puff nodded, and let himself be pushed away, stumbling off around the lake.

"You're not really going to meet him, are you?" Potter asked with expectation, once the Hufflepuff had left the premise. Draco had not intended to meet The Maestro, but that certainly was not Potter's choice, or business.

"Not if the muggleborn keeps _stuffing_ my head with bad ideas." Draco scowled at Granger.

"And how does her being muggleborn have anything to do with this?" Weasley growled back.

"Because, unlike all muggleborns, I was raised reading stories written in Ancient Runes, so I actually understand the practical implications of these words, and when they are being used incorrectly." Draco said the last part to Granger, sent with a glare.

"You could read Ancient Runes before Hogwarts?" Granger looked startled by this, confusion clear.

"Of course, and then I had to endure the entry level classes, because Hogwarts is so bloody inclusive that even though muggleborns, like you, have never even seen Ancient Runes before, we all get put in all the same classes based on our year." Draco grumbled, only noticing the look of surprise on Granger's face after he had spoken.

"I'm sure you could have been placed in a higher class-" Granger began.

"I could not conjugate, I didn't know the grammar. I couldn't be in a higher class, Hogwarts simply does not offer any Ancient Runes classes that are compatible with traditional wizarding upbringing." Draco interrupted, shrugging towards the end, and going back to looking over the Hogwarts song lyrics.

"Traditional from like a hundred years ago." Weasley grumbled.

"This next line has "stuff" in it, if we use "stuffing" it will sound repetitive in a way the song wasn't." Draco warned, trying to get back to work.

"The rune will be completely different, but fine, use your sentence." Granger conceded.

"You are welcome then, for raising the level of your work." Draco was slightly surprised by how happy he was to have won this dispute.

"How did you know runes, without knowing the rules. Weren't you in a class or something?" Granger asked as Draco wrote, she was obviously probing for information, but her motives seemed to mostly be in quenching her own curiosity, at least it looked that way to Draco.

"No, half my children's books are written in runes, so I just had to know it as a kid." Draco spoke absentmindedly as he perfected some of the runes he was writing.

"Why were your books in runes?" Granger seemed baffled at this point.

"Because that's how those stories were written." Draco was obliging her because he was feeling self-important, but Draco couldn't help the snooty tone he said this in.

"That's fantastic." Granger exclaimed.

"I hated it at the time… However much I just adore reminiscing about my childhood, maybe we can get back to the poem, or song, or whatever?"

"Sure, but you just wrote that rune wrong, it needs a plural symbol." Granger spoke the truth in that moment, and Draco groaned in frustration as he crossed out the rune, knowing he would now have to rewrite the whole thing once they were done, because the first draft was no longer clean.

As Draco was writing Potter got up, and walked away. Weasley grabbed both is and Potter's stuff, following.

"Ron, what's going on?" Granger asked before Weasley had gotten too far off.

"He didn't say, I think it's his scar." Weasley turned to reply, but then turned back in Potter's direction, jogging to catch up with his best friend. Granger was shoving her stuff back into her bag hurriedly.

"Scar?" Draco muttered in confusion, Granger had all her things and was standing.

"We can finish it tomorrow?" Draco could not tell if Granger meant this as a question or not, but he nodded anyways before she ran after her friends.

Draco quickly put his stuff away, feeling put out that both his soul mate, and Ancient Runes partner, had just run off with no explanation. Draco wondered if "scar" was supposed to relate to the lightning bolt on Potter's head, and if so, what did that have to do with anything? In Draco's experience scars, even magical scars, had always been that: just scars.

Draco could still see Granger in the distance, and with a sigh, and a tightening of the strap on his bag, he ran after her. Draco caught up with Granger, just before she caught up to Weasley, who was already with Potter. They were in an abandoned hallway in the castle, and Draco slipped by Potter's friends, stepping in front of Potter.

"So you don't want to be the center of attention, yet you run off, with no explanation, much to the worry of your dear friends?" Draco asked Potter's startled face. Draco didn't want to appear concerned, but he really wanted to be asking: What the hell is going on?

"Er, Malfoy it's… it's about the war okay? Just go- just go do drugs with that Hufflepuff guy, or whatever you do, okay? It's not a good time." Potter was looking down, not making eye contact once as he spoke.

"Yeah… fuck you." Draco muttered, feeling sensitive about his drug use in front of Potter, since Potter had pretty much accused him of overdoing it.

"Don't come to the meeting tonight with Dumbledore, just well… you don't have to come." Potter stammered to his feet.

"Thanks for the permission." Draco spit out with a nasty sneer. He turned on his heels, walking quickly away from them. Draco could hear Granger saying something like: I think he was just worried about you. Draco almost turned back around to contradict her, but Potter started sputtering the word "what", and Draco knew he needed to get out of there before he did something stupid. He left the castle at a hurried pace, walking towards the still lake. Draco proceeded to walk around the lake, seeing about ten students in the ditch.

"Your boy's here." Someone called out, getting The Maestro's attention, and he started making wild hand gestures at Draco. Draco walked down to Puff, accepting the huffle when it was handed to him, and puffing on it happily.

"You have never been to a Munchies Monday before, have you?" Puff asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"No, what the hell is that?" Draco demanded, handing the huffle back. Draco looked around at the crowed, two seventh year Ravenclaws, a handful of seventh year Hufflepuffs, and then a variety of Hufflepuffs from other years, most of which Draco barely knew. The only sixth year other than Draco was Susan Bones, a girl Draco recognized as a half-blood Hufflepuff.

"We're all puffing away, right? At peace with the world, relaxing outside…" Puff seemed to be trying to set a mood, handing the huffle back to Draco. "Bam! People bring us mountains of food from dinner and we eat a fuck ton." Puff finished his explanation with a shrug.

"Hey, Malfoy's cool right? He's not going to get us in trouble?" Draco did not see who asked that, but everyone had shut up.

"If you get in trouble, so am I." Draco announced to the group, toasting the huffle he was holding before taking a puff.

"Yeah, he's cool, he's with me." Puff defended.

"Hermione Granger told me he that he's okay now." Bones added in a quieter voice, and soon people were talking amongst themselves again.

"Sorry about that, hard times, desperate measures, you know the drill." The Maestro blew it off like it was nothing.

"Most people have been worse." Draco said, shrugging back. This made Puff laugh, and Puff laughing made Draco laugh.

"So, what is happening with you?" Puff asked as he pulled Draco onto a couch. The couch seemed bloated, whist simultaneously being able to sag, it was a faded pink color, with a floral pattern. Draco really wanted to do some magic on the couch, but he knew he was on thin enough ice already, before he criticized, and fucked with, the furniture.

"Classes, homework, meals, you know, the usual." Draco spoke airily, he knew that wasn't what the other boy wanted to here, and Draco found himself futilely wishing he hadn't said the last word, wishing he hadn't lied.

"Well, your dad and all, that must be a lot to handle." Puff said with wide eyes. Draco seriously considered walking away, but The Maestro then handed over the huffle again.

"I thought we couldn't talk about politics."

"I was asking about your family, jeez!" Puff said this a little louder than their conversation had been, making Draco look around, just to notice that they already had most of the people's attention.

"Theodore Nott probably knows about my father, and the break out, I know no more than what has been written in the Prophet." Draco spoke.

"What the hell does that Nott kid know about anything?" Puff seemed deeply confused, making Draco laugh again. No one else laughed however, so Draco stopped himself rather quickly.

"He's been hexing the first years." Someone said from behind Draco.

"That's not new though." Someone else butted in. Draco rolled his eyes, the huffle was doing a great job of letting Draco find the situation more humorous than anything else.

"Can anyone figure out what _has_ been new?" Draco asked with a grin, pushing himself up so he sat on the back of the couch. There was a lot of mumbling, and while everyone was looking at each other, no one looked towards Draco.

"You, you are what has been different." One of the Ravenclaw's threw in.

"Technically sure, I have been different, and although I confirm of deny nothing, my involvement is rather blatant. There has been a lot said about my family, and myself, recently, but is everyone so blinded by the words that they can't actually see me?" Draco questioned, and everyone stared at him expectantly.

"Go on." Puff urged with a nudge.

"The muscle! My two lovable oafs, where the hell are they? I'll tell you: following Theodore Nott around. Now, that is all I have to say on this entire subject, but anyone with half a brain should really be able to figure out a good chunk of the rest by now." Draco nodded conclusively, sitting back on the seat of the couch.

"Well shit, my brain just shrunk down to a quarter of it's size." This made Draco slap Puff, who had broke the tension, and people started talking amongst themselves again.

"So, what's been happening with you?" Draco's question spurred a long rant about the Thunder Sprite Soldiers, and how they were the next big thing to come out of Hogwarts, and how Puff had always liked Slytherins. Draco nodded a lot, and they continued to puff the huffle, long after they were giggling at everything.

Draco was disappointed that he had not paid enough attention to see the food arrive, but he was delighted by the quantity. Draco ate more than he had in days- put together. He didn't say much, just listened to the light hearted conversations around him. Draco had abandoned the food long ago, as the sun had abandoned the sky.

"Hello Malfoy, would you like some of this?" That Bones girl asked, sitting herself next to Draco on the couch, and offering him the huffle she was holding.

"Thanks." Draco even gave the girl half a smile as he took the huffle, taking a puff before handing it back.

"I don't believe all those rumors about you." Bones stated, nodding her head a few times.

"Which ones? They contradict each other so much nowadays that it's hard to know what anyone's talking about anymore." Draco muttered as he rested his head back on the couch. Bones giggled.

"I've been watching you over the past week, other than that one time you called Hermione a bad name, you've been a real decent guy." Bones giggled more as she said this, whispering the thing about Granger.

"Aw shucks, I'm decent." Draco drawled back in sarcasm, but the huffle was really taking out any of the rude edge he tried to put in.

"No!" Bones squealed, touching his arm. "I meant you're different, you're great." As she said this Draco suddenly realized she might be flirting with him. Draco couldn't tell if he was more put off that she was a half-blood, or that she wasn't Potter. Not that Draco was admitting to himself that he wanted Potter to flirt with him, and of course, Draco knew Potter to be a half-blood as well.

Draco nodded to Bones, then turned away from her pretending to be distracted by something else. He couldn't help looking back over to her when she touched his arm.

"So, what's your favorite color? Everyone has always said it's green, but I always thought that was just because you're a Slytherin, not that I have a problem with Slytherins." Bones talked at Draco, even as Draco glared at her.

"I…" Draco knew that what he said had a good chance of reaching Granger's ears, meaning Potter could find out, meaning Draco knew he should try not to be a complete asshole. "I don't fucking care about colors." Was truly as nice as Draco felt he could be.

"Yeah, I guess colors don't have to do with anything, and are pretty stupid." Bones jumped to agree. Draco just stared at her for a few seconds, really trying not to yell at her about how stupid she was.

"I have to go." Draco finally said, getting up, and climbing out of the ditch. Since it was getting late people had already started to leave, and since The Puff Maestro was distracted by someone, Draco walked back to the castle, and subsequently to Pansy's dorm room, in peace.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with the Harry Potter universe, J. K Rowling might.

**A/N:** Bad news, I am not going to be on the internet until mid-July, meaning a pause on updates. The story is not over, it is just taking a vacation, and will return. This chapter is not what I wanted to leave you on, and wasn't really supposed to come next in my head, but it was written and I didn't want to leave ya'll with nothing!

**Draco's Fun Fact: **My favorite word to mumble while having a wet dream is "Pudding", I have absolutely no idea why.

**Tuesday**

Draco woke up on Tuesday morning feeling like utter shit.

"Pans, I feel like utter shit." Draco shifted slightly in discomfort, suddenly realizing that on top of the headache and nausea, Draco found himself painfully erect. Morning wood was certainly not a new concept for Draco, and even though he had more sexual experience with Pansy than anyone else, Draco had embarrassment added to his annoyance. Draco hoped Pansy hadn't noticed.

"Did you're boy break up with you already." Pansy cooed, stroking Draco's hair, she was sitting up in her bed; Draco was still lying down from sleeping, head in her lap. They had opted to miss breakfast and lounge that morning.

"No… hey, it's kind of our two week anniversary, anyways I think I puffed too much last night." Draco complained, not meaning to say anything about an anniversary, but he had suddenly remembered it had been two weeks since the first meeting with Dumbledore, and it just came out of his half-asleep mouth.

"Baby, do you want some pain relief potion?" Pansy seemed to offer sweetly.

"Yes, that would be lovely." Draco even gave a weak smile as she spoke.

"Well start telling me about this anniversary of yours, and maybe I'll remember where I put my potions." Pansy amended her offer, obviously trying to make a deal.

"No." Draco whined, pulling the blankets closer around himself.

"Just tell me what the anniversary is of, did you become boyfriends, or have sex for the first time, or what?" Pansy whined back stubbornly.

"We…" Draco tried to think of what the anniversary was for. Two weeks ago Draco had left Dumbledore's office without a word spoken to Potter. Then when they talked, and had their first kiss, it was definitely after midnight. Draco couldn't remember what he and Potter had even said to each other that night, but whatever was said and the kiss, were technically on Wednesday.

"Our first kiss, but it was on Wednesday, I got the dates wrong." Draco muttered, really wanting pain relief potion, and not knowing how to explain what it was the anniversary of. Finding out you're someone's soul mate held a lot more romance in the stories than it did in Draco's life.

"But you're so good with dates, you always remembered our anniversaries, which was impressive because they kept changing!" Pansy exclaimed,

"It was an after midnight thing. Pans, pain relief potion please." Draco whined with need, tugging on Pansy's shirt impatiently. This continued talking about Potter, and specifically kissing Potter, was not helping any of Draco's uncomfortable symptoms.

"Your first kiss is an adorable date to remember. So, when'd you get together?" Pansy pushed, ignoring the second part of what Draco had said.

"We're not into labels, now potion or I'm going back to sleep." Draco lied and threatened. His and Potter's entire relationship was based off of the label of soul mates.

"Wait, was that the night you had a meeting with Dumbledore?" Pansy didn't give up.

"I just said I got the bloody date wrong!" Draco groaned.

"So? It was after midnight the night you had a meeting with Dumbledore!" Pansy abstractly accused.

"Pansy, I feel like utter shit." Draco repeated himself, hoping for a better result.

"What was the meeting with Dumbledore about anyways? People are saying you made a deal with him." Pansy continued worriedly, still fiddling with Draco's hair.

"What are we even talking about?" Draco asked, Pansy already knew he was not going to be a Death Eater, to her the rest ought to be just details.

"You weren't saying pudding this morning, and after that stupid joke you made…" Pansy was talking to herself, yanking at Draco's hair a little harsher than she usually did, or was comfortable for him. Draco sat up, getting his head, and hair, away from her, and taking the blankets with him.

"What are you on about?" Draco asked through a yawn.

"Harry Potter, he's your boy! It's so obvious now, the way you always go on about him, your chemistry is… I've been so blind! I…." Pansy still seemed to be talking to herself, but she was making eye contact with Draco now. Draco knew he had paled, eyes gone wide, and a variety of other telling expressions, but he was also shaking his head.

"Pansy no, that's not…" Draco tried, but Pansy cut him off with her intense laughter. Draco knew underestimating Pansy was a mistake he had made in the past, but he still felt like she should not know, if only she knowing was about should...

"How did it even happen? You're so pompous I never imagined you could get over yourself long enough… and he's ridiculous, I get that he's important, but you're giving up… do you even see what you're giving up Dre? Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Pansy sputtered out.

"It's not Harry Potter." Draco said, keeping a straight serious face, wishing she would believe him.

"No, don't you dare fucking do this to me. I fucking figured it out!" Pansy was glaring now.

"You think you figured something out, but you're wrong." Draco spoke evenly, concentrating on his breathing.

"Then why have you been saying his name in your sleep?" Pansy gloated.

"I am?" Draco whispered, then shook himself. "I have no idea why I would do that, but I was probably dreaming about Quidditch or something." Draco recovered.

"I'm going to ask around about it, I know that there is something to this, and if you want to stop me then tell me the real person's name." Pansy held her ground, glare and threat firm.

"Ask around? Who are you going to talk to? You're just going to start rumors!" Draco panicked, giving Pansy a pleading look.

"I've decided I deserve to know, and fuck you for thinking any different. I am already taking a huge risk, don't you dare think I won't check to make sure it's not also a stupid one." Pansy kept her voice steady, but her glare was starting to shine through watery eyes.

"Give me a few days, so I can talk to the real person, before I tell you." Draco found himself begging. This wasn't the first time Draco had begged, and he knew it was likely not his last, and yet his hatred for it spurred hopelessness.

"You have until dinner." Pansy got out of her bed, not closing the curtain behind her per usual, and walking to the bathroom. Draco knew that Pansy's dorm mates were all at breakfast, so he simply got dressed as fast as he could.

Draco ran to the Great Hall, changing to walking, but not stopping at the Slytherin table. He paid special attention not to even look at the Gryffindor table. Draco walked up to where Albus Dumbledore was sitting eating his breakfast with Professor Snape.

"Ah! Mr. Malfoy, sadly it is rare that students come up here to say good morning to me." The Headmaster smiled kindly as he said this.

"Good morning Sir. I need to talk to you, before dinner, but the sooner the better." Draco spoke in a hurry, trying to get all the words out.

"Your father is fine, those were simply rumors, a hoax." Professor Snape cut in, giving Draco a reprimanding look.

"What are people saying about my father? Is he not really out of Azkaban?" Draco was now thoroughly confused, and did nothing to hide it.

"Mr. Malfoy, I recommend you slow down, and remember to talk to us with respect." Professor Snape warned.

"Sorry sir." Draco said slowly, trying to take the advise of his favorite teacher.

"Mr. Malfoy, there is no better time then the present to do things when one is feeling in a hurry. Severus, please do excuse us." The Headmaster said, rising from his seat.

"Albus, he's my godson." Professor Snape had stood too, saying this in a low voice, which Draco could barely hear.

"You're going to have to trust me on this for a little longer Severus." His Headmaster replied. Professor Snape said something else that Draco could not hear, before sitting again.

"Mr. Malfoy, please follow me." The Headmaster led Draco out a side door of the Great Hall, putting them in a long dimly lit hallway.

"What's going on with my father? …Sir." Draco asked, stomach fluttering and heart racing in fear.

"There is a rumor being spread around that he is dead, but I assure you that it is only a rumor." The Headmaster's calming voice drifted into Draco's perked ears.

"Ah…" Draco muttered with a nod, the Pansy Parkinson panic taking back his mind. Professor Dumbledore led Draco through a few halls that Draco had never been in before, until they were standing in a strange round room. The ceiling seemed to go up forever, and it was not until Draco stepped to the middle of the room that he could see the sky peeking through a skylight eerily high above them. All the furnishings were rounded to the shape of the room.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" The Headmaster asked, taking a seat in a curved chair.

"Miss Parkinson believes that, well…" Draco realized that he did not actually want to say what Pansy thought, that he did not even know what to say. Was he supposed to say "boyfriends" or "romantic interest" or any of the other things going through his head. Even though that is what she thought, he couldn't say those things out loud about Potter; that would just be weird and wrong.

"She suspects that something is going on between you and Mr. Potter?" The Headmaster asked, giving Draco a smile.

"Can I just tell her?" Draco asked with a sigh.

"What is it that you wish to tell her Mr. Malfoy? That Mr. Potter is your soul mate, or that the you and Mr. Potter are involved?"

"Well… that depends. I mean, it'll come out eventually, I mean, is eventually going to be before winter break?" Draco stammered, feeling like an idiot, but barley knowing what he wanted to say. He vainly wished he had thought this through before rushing to the Great Hall, but it was too late now, and he did know that Pansy would tell her parents if she got the chance. Draco chewed on his lip as he took a seat.

"I do not know if the official soul mate announcement will be made before then, but Lord Voldemort will undoubtedly be aware by then, if he is not aware already." The Headmaster stated, ignoring Draco's flinch at the Dark Lord's name.

"What do you mean the Dark Lord might know? If he knows then…"

"I will know when your father finds out, and will tell you when that happens, and that has not happened yet." The Headmaster reassured. Draco wanted to defend his father, say how if the Dark Lord knew then his father would be the first to be told, but Draco realized that he did not actually know that to be true.

"I shouldn't tell her the truth…" Draco muttered, getting up to pace the room.

"I do not pretend to understand the relationship you have with Miss Parkinson, but I do support you in confiding information about you and Mr. Potter to someone you trust."

"Trust is a confusing word." Draco sigh, flopping himself back into a chair. He thought that what he had just said was pretty stupid sounding, and groaned slightly. "I'm sorry, I should not have come, I'm wasting your time, of course I can't tell her."

"Trust is a very delicate and very complicated thing, and you are not wasting my time." The Headmaster said firmly.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Am I interrupting?" Luna said from the doorway, with no recognition to who was in front of her.

"Luna." Draco breathed, throwing himself out of the chair, at her, and pulling her into a hug.

"Why are you not okay?" Luna asked in concern. Draco grinned as he wondered why Luna was the only person to ask why he wasn't okay, instead of if he was.

"I fucked up worse than usual." Draco confessed, smile falling from his face.

"What's your usual?" Luna wondered.

"It's all… blurry." Draco did not succeed in explaining at all.

"Then you should get it glasses." Luna reasoned earnestly. Draco stopped keeping up with what they were saying, just letting his brain focus on Potter's ugly round glasses.

"I am going to tell Pansy that you're my secret girlfriend, and she might be more of a bitch than usual, sorry." Draco could not tell if he was pleading or demanding.

"The B-word is sexist, and very rude to dogs." Luna sighed airily.

"I didn't mean to be sexist, but I don't think I give a fuck about dogs." Draco muttered, smile playing back on his lips.

"Mr. Malfoy I hate to interject, but it's my job to reprimand you for inappropriate language." The Headmaster said from across the room. The old man was sitting back in his chair, looking as comfortable, and amused, as could be.

"Sorry Sir." Draco called back.

"Hello Headmaster." Luna smiled, and gave the old man a nod.

"Good morning Miss Lovegood." Professor Dumbledore returned in delight.

"Have you talked to Harry about this yet?" Luna questioned, looking directly at Draco.

"Well… no." Draco stammered.

"Are you going to talk to him? He's a very curious person…" Draco didn't know if Luna meant "curious" about Potter, or about Potter's personality.

"I'm going to talk to Pansy first, make it all… settled."

"Alright, but if you expect me to play along I will need Harry's permission first."

"Why the fuck do you need his permission?" Draco spit out.

"Language Mr. Malfoy." The Headmaster commanded, but Draco did not look over.

"You will understand eventually." Luna brushed off, turning to walk out the door on the other side of the room.

"Where are you going?"

"Class. Good bye." Luna walked out directly after she said this, leaving Draco more frustrated than he had been before Luna wandered in.

"God fucking damn it!" Draco groaned out, hands tugging on his own hair as he paced the room.

"Mr. Malfoy you have detention tonight for inappropriate use of language, and if I am not mistaken you should make your way the Transfiguration classroom soon."

"I'm failing Transfiguration anyways, can I not just drop the class?"

"If you want to drop Transfiguration you can bring it up with your Head of House, but you may not miss class in the meantime."

"Fuck you… Sir."Draco's ability to stay logical, and not have his frustration with the situation take over, was ebbing away.

"I am going to take this opportunity to say that the detentions that I am handing out currently will be administered by Mr. Filch."

"What? Is that supposed to scare me? Fuck you, and fuck Potter, and fuck that bitch Pansy Parkinson." Draco did not bother to wait to get more detentions, nor did he do a very good job of keeping his dignity as he ran from the room. He chose up, not down, when he found some stairs, but it took him a good five minutes before he really knew where he was in the castle. Draco found himself walking directly towards the Transfiguration classroom. He paused in front of the closed door that meant class had begun, but he opened the door, walking in.

Professor McGonagall hardly stopped her lecture to take five points from Slytherin for Draco's tardiness. What did halt her lesson was Draco walking up to Pansy Parkinson and standing in front of her.

"Drackie, what are you doing, sit!" Pansy seemed to shriek and whisper simultaneously.

"You were right this morning, but worse is that I don't know what the hell I'm doing, and at this point I am just taking you down with me. I think you might be my best friend, and I think I'm taking advantage of you, and I'm sorry. Oh, and Professor McGonagall, I am dropping this class and I already have detention." Draco said this all in one breath, avoiding all eye contact while he spoke, and while he walked out of the room quickly. Draco had snapped, and he had given up, attempting honestly. Once Draco was back in the hallway he was met with a stern Headmaster.

"Mr.-" The Headmaster was cut off by Pansy thunderously running out of the classroom, and literally jumping onto Draco, clinging all of her limbs around her body, making Draco stumbled around a bit.

"Erf my besh fend doo!" Pansy sobbed the words out, her tears making wet spots on Draco's shirt.

"What?" Draco questioned.

"You're my best friend, I love you Dre, and everything is going to be okay. I wish we could still be friends…" Pansy dropped her legs, standing on her own and stepping away, as she spoke.

"But we can't?" Draco tried to sound as casual as possible.

"Of course not Draco, he's Harry Potter for the love of Merlin, you don't just fall in love with Harry Potter, you made this decision!" Draco laughed when Pansy had finished speaking. She had accused him of making a decision, when he did no such thing, when this decision was so dramatically made for him, and for some reason he barely found himself pissed off about it, at least not anymore.

* * *

><p>PAUSE!<p>

A/N: Like seriously I am leaving the internet for the next month and a half. This story in my mind is not stopped at all, and not on hiatus, it is simply paused while I am away. I will be back, and if I decide to stop the story I will tell you that at the end of June, I promise not to disappear forever...


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with the Harry Potter universe, J. K Rowling might.

**A/N:** I'm back...

**Draco's Fun Fact: **Dragons have shown the ability to be more romantic towards each other than most humans ever experience.

**Tuesday **in the middle of a conversation...

"We cannot be having this conversation currently." Draco said after his laughter died out, giving Dumbledore a wary look.

"Hello Headmaster, I'll get back to class now, sorry. Dre, we'll talk tonight, okay?" Pansy said the first part with a smile, and the second in a whisper, before slipping back into the Transfiguration classroom.

Draco stood, shifting his weight from one side to the other, right left right, keeping his eyes downcast. He almost walked away, giving the bend in the hallway in front of him a fleeting glance.

"Talk to Professor Snape, your Head of House, about dropping Transfiguration from your schedule. You will be in the Entrance Hall at eight for your detention tonight. And tomorrow at nine please be in my office." The Headmaster said this in an oddly tired voice.

"Whatever you say sir." Draco hissed back through clenched teeth.

"I hope you and Ms. Parkinson's friendship works out."

"No sir, you may wish it could work out, like you wish the war was not happening, but do not hope."

"Mr. Malfoy, I urge you not to lose hope, you have been so brave." The Headmaster seemed to reassure. Draco laughed back. He had always seen Potter's bravery as stupidity, and now Draco's own stupidity was being confused with bravery.

Draco attended Defense Against the Dark Arts, which was simply a lecture that day, taking away the opportunity for drama. He took a sandwich from the Great Hall, and ate it on the way to the library at lunch. Before Draco had to worry about focusing, or pretending to focus, on his schoolwork, Granger was calling him over to a table. The only other people sitting at the table were the female Weasley and Longbottom. Draco looked around the library out of habit, he knew it didn't matter who was there, or who saw, not at this point. He did find himself reassured that no one of importance was there, and no one was noticing, even if his reassurance was irrational.

"If you are staying in the library for lunch anyways, do you want to work on our Runes assignment?" Granger suggested.

"Yes." Draco agreed, realizing that since he got detention that night he was running low on free time. He sat, pulling out his Ancient Runes work.

"What is going on between you and Parkinson? What does she know?" Granger whispered, leaning across the table.

"Professor Dumbledore already knows." Draco dismissed, taking out a quill and ink.

"Does Harry know?" Granger persisted.

"So, Ancient Runes, let's finish this." Draco said pointedly. Granger sighed, but opened her book.

"If we don't finish can we meet after dinner?" Granger asked, finding the song lyrics in her book.

"I have detention, so lets just finish now." Draco said with a sigh.

"Why did you get detention?" The female Weasley joined the conversation.

"I swore a lot in front of the Headmaster." Draco shrugged as he spoke.

"Professor Dumbledore gave you detention?" Granger seemed concerned.

"He never gives anyone detention!" Weasley agreed.

"Well I'm the exception, lucky me." Draco's sarcasm droned out.

"But he wouldn't, not just for swearing." Weasley went on like Draco had not spoken.

"So, Ancient Runes?" Draco tried.

"But what did you really do?" Weasley didn't give up, and Draco felt anger rise as his fist clenched into a fist.

"Ask Luna Lovegood, I got detention one sentence after she walked out of the room this morning." Draco tried to defend himself without letting his anger surface.

"Why was Luna there? And what did you say after she left?" Weasley seemed startled by this, but still had determination in her eyes.

"I got a detention for inappropriate language, I have tried to answer your questions and be polite. Now, Miss Granger and I are going to work on our translation, please let us." Draco lowered his voice restraining his fury with her inquiry. Being honest seemed to be so much fucking harder then lying.

"Alright, where were we?" Granger asked. Weasley seemed outraged and shocked, but she shut up since Granger seemed to be moving on. Draco quickly let himself be consumed by the runes.

They ended up finishing the translation during their lunch break, although Draco still had to copy it out nicely, since it was to be hung in the hallway.

After the rest of his classes, ending in Herbology, Draco went to the Common Room to finish his homework before his detention that night. A few people walked through, but he was ultimately alone. He was at a table, taking his time, meaning he was going rather slowly, writing out the runes.

"Hi Draco." Pansy said in a meek tone, sitting across from him.

"Hello Pansy." Draco gave her a smile, putting his quill down.

"I'm not… I haven't told anybody." Pansy was chewing on her thumbnail as she spoke, not making eye contact with Draco.

"Are you going to?" Draco did not raise the volume of his voice, or look away from her, even as his heart started to pound.

"Not now, maybe not ever. My mother will ask what's happening between us, you know? You know her, how she is…" Pansy got slightly more aggressive towards her nail, and was crossing, and uncrossing her legs as she stammered.

"It will come out, just give me a little time. I know your mother, and I know that you can wait until you see her in person, which is all I ask of you." Draco kept his voice steady.

"What am I going to do?" She sniffled as she spoke, moister forming in her eyes.

"For now you need to go to Theo, and be all over him." Draco instructed.

"What about you?" At this the tears began to fall.

"You are not allowed to worry about me, not anymore." Draco said, making Pansy cry more.

"This isn't the last time you are going to break my heart, I don't buy that for a minute." And Pansy managed to smile through her tears to say this.

"Are you happy?" Pansy went on, regaining more and more of her composure.

"Not yet." Draco suddenly wanted to cry too.

"It's not too late for you." She whispered urgently, but Draco just shook his head.

"I need to go, I need to pull my life back together." Pansy stood, wiping her face, in a hurry. Draco wanted to apologize, or say something meaningful, but she rushed off without a goodbye, leaving Draco.

Draco continued his Ancient Runes work in a daze, forcing himself to only think about what was in front of him. More and more students started returning from dinner, but Draco ignored them as well, until his inkbottle was knocked onto his work.

"Oops." Nott said loudly, letting Draco know who had done it. Draco cleaned up, put his things away, and left, before he let himself do, or say, anything.

Draco still had an hour before his detention, so he started making his way up to the library. Once he got to the Entrance Hall there was a good amount of people around, since dinner was still in the process of ending. Draco hurried up a staircase, away from the crowds and towards the library. He did not get far, however, before:

"Malfoy!" Potter yelled, jogging up the stairs until they were standing face to face.

"Hey." Potter panted.

"Hello." Draco replied, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Hi." Potter said completely unaware of his own redundancy, a fact that Draco was painfully aware of.

"Yes?" Draco asked expectantly.

"I saw you in the Entrance Hall." Potter acted like this was some sort of explanation.

"Yeah."

"Where are you going?"

"Library." Draco sighed out.

"What's with the one word answers?" Potter asked in concern.

"We have yet to actually talk about anything." Draco defended with a shrug.

"You're not mad about yesterday?" Potter questioned.

"No. You?"

"No."

"Pansy Parkinson thinks, um… thinks stuff is going on between us." Draco muttered, waving his hand between them at the end.

"Did you tell her?" Potter did not seem angry as he spoke, but slightly harsh with his curiosity.

"I- No! She just… she just knows me really well. She guessed, and I didn't do a great job of covering, I just fucked up, okay?" Draco stammered in annoyance.

"Is she going to tell anyone?" Potter worried.

"No, I don't think so, at least not until winter break." Draco reassured himself, and possibly Potter too.

"Okay." Potter nodded.

"Are you mad?" Draco asked quietly.

"What? No." Potter seemed confused by this, but answered non-the-less.

"Good." Draco nodded as he spoke.

"Good." Potter nodded back.

They stood there for a few seconds, neither looking at each other. Draco chewed on his lip, and Potter shoved his hand through his hair, obnoxiously exposing his scar.

"Where would you go, if you could go anywhere?" Draco asked, breaking the awkward silence. Draco himself was thinking about wanting to run away, but the idea of bringing Potter was gaining a strange appeal.

"Where ever Voldemort is, preferably while he's sleeping." Potter's answer was gruff. Draco flinched at the Dark Lords name, and scowled at the romantic ideas in his head being dashed away.

"Well that is just lovely, I'm glad we had this talk." Draco muttered, continuing up the stairs.

"Wait…er…." Potter had called out, without actually having anything to say. This made Draco stop walking and turn back, eyebrow raised at a fidgeting Potter. They stood there for a minute, while Potter seemed to be trying to think of something to say, and Draco fought his impatience.

"Harry there you are!" Granger exclaimed from the bottom of the stairs.

"Why'd you run off like that?" Weasley said from behind her.

"Hello Malfoy." Granger went so far as to wave as she spoke, Draco simply waved back.

"Never mind Harry, we'll see you later." Granger brushed off, pulling Weasley away.

"Sorry about that." Potter said, as if Draco cared, at all. This did, however, put an idea in Draco's head.

"Want to find somewhere private?" Draco suggested with a smirk, he could definitely use a snog.

"Yeah, yes, that would be better." Potter agreed, walking up the stairs to where Draco was, then continuing. Draco followed, and soon realized that Potter knew where he was taking Draco, and that it was that disappearing room, the Room of Requirements. Once they got to the proper hallway Potter stopped walking abruptly, cause Draco to almost knock into him.

"It will make any room you want, just walk back and forth three times, and you can be in any room you want to be in." Potter explained, stepping back to give Draco space.

"You want me to do it?" Draco asked, feeling suddenly very put on the spot.

"Yeah."

"But-"

"Get on with it Malfoy." Potter urged. Draco sighed, closed his eyes and paced. Draco thought about the ballroom in the Malfoy manor. He turned, walking back down the hallway, and the ballroom started having aspects of the Parkinson manor's ballroom. By the third lap Draco was making things up. Draco opened his eyes, then opened the door.

Although Draco had been imagining huge places he was not expecting the vastness that lay in front of him. The ceilings were high, with chandeliers and frescos. The floor was smooth, yet had intricate patterns in the stone.

"Whoa." Potter exclaimed from behind Draco, the door made a thud shutting behind them. Then Draco laughed, throwing his arms up and running around the ballroom like a maniac. Luckily Potter understood, and was laughing and running too. Draco caught Potter around the waist, and pulled their bodies together. Potter was grinning, and breathing heavily, and Draco took a moment to stare into green eyes, before bringing their mouths together.

Draco got reminded of how much he hated the school uniforms, but Potter seemed even more annoyed by them and eager to get them off. Once they were bare chested Potter's frenzy stopped, so the pants stayed on as Draco reveled in the vast amount of skin on skin contact available.

Draco was in absolutely no rush to do anything but stand there, making him completely caught off guard when Potter sunk to his knees. Draco found himself gaining respect for bravery as Potter kneeled in front of him and blew him in every way imaginable.

Draco reciprocated, an action that was short lived. Pillows seemed to be in the center of the ballroom, making no sense, but Draco did not question it. Potter and Draco lay on the pillows, both naked, not touching except for theirs hands clasped together between them. Draco stared at the ceiling, huge gold chandeliers hung, sparkling and glowing. A fresco of the sky full of angles was painted high above them. Draco's thumb made small circles on the back of Potter's hand.


	15. Chapter 15

****Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything to do with the Harry Potter universe, J. K Rowling might.

**A/N:** Hey there ya'll. Reviewers, and I mean all of you, I am in love. I am not saying that my love for all of you is pure, some of it comes from incredibly selfish and egotistical places, but that does not take away from the fact that I do love you.

Reviewer abrainiac, first off I love you, and don't call yourself naughty names, it only makes me like you more... anyhow, there is little in life I love more than being out nerded, so keep up the good work. My only rebuttal will be that time has past from the end of the fifth book, before this story, and Bellatrix could have been arrested, and was in my story. The Care of Magical Creatures thing, I don't remember if it was in the fifth book, but I totally didn't think of it untill you said it, which means if you actually got me on that one you will be rewarded... virtually. Oh! And yes, there are grammatical error's a plenty, if someone wants to edit my shit great, if not they will not stop, so be warned.

****Draco's Fun Fact: ****My longest, and only, hunger strike lasted two days, and I ate an apple in the middle, but do not tell anyone that or I will kill you.

**Wednesday**

Draco woke up shivering. He was in a closet, with dirty wooden floors, and a thin gray blanket covering his naked body. His clothing was in a pile in the corner, and Draco was quickly up, and getting dressed. Once Draco walked out of the door he realized that it had actually been the Room of Requirements, and that it had simply turned into something awful during the night. Draco wondered where Potter was, and why the other boy would leave without waking him. Draco did a quick spell to find out that the time was 6:13 am.

Draco leaned against the wall of the hallway, closing his eyes and letting out a heavy sigh. He was thinking about the day before, not about the dramatic parts, just about Potter. They could not talk, both too scared to offend each other, both taking offense too easily. Physically things were working- this made Draco smile. Draco did not love Potter. He knew he was supposed to, and a part of him wished he did, but Potter certainly couldn't love him.

Detention. Draco had completely missed detention. He also needed to write out the Ancient Runes translations again, since Nott had knocked his ink onto the last one. He was also supposed to talk to Professor Snape about dropping Transfiguration, although he was considering procrastinating on that one as long as possible. Draco knew Professor Snape's allegiances lay with the Dark Lord, and Draco's Godfather also had an uncanny ability to know when Draco was lying. Draco reasoned that speaking with his Godfather should be as low on his list of priorities as possible.

Draco jogged to the library, quickly getting to work on writing out the Runes. Draco did not finish until breakfast had ended, and Potions would be beginning in only a few minutes. Draco was late for Potions, but Professor Snape ignored it, a fact that Draco was thankful for. Half way through the lesson the Professor did make his way over to where Draco was putting his potion together, an action that increased Draco's heartbeat considerably.

"Mr. Malfoy I will be expecting you in my office after dinner." Professor Snape spoke quietly.

"I am supposed to meet with the Headmaster at nine. I could come by before, I don't know how long you need me." Draco gave his excuse quickly, his eyes remaining on the tabletop the entire time.

"At lunch then." The Professor curtly amended. Draco nodded affirmatively.

"Yes sir." Draco said after a minute where Professor Snape just stood behind him. The Potions Professor seemed to hesitate another second, but then continued making his way around the room.

Draco wondered how much trouble he would be getting in. He had missed detention, made a scene in Transfiguration, and since Professor Snape was his Head of House it was the Professor's job to punish Draco. Unfortunately none of this is what worried Draco, what was concerning was that Draco knew Professor Snape to be a Death Eater. Professor Snape was Draco's Godfather, good friend to Draco's parents, Draco's parents who were in the process of disowning their son. Draco's Godfather always seemed to know when Draco was lying, had always been eerily perceptive, and this made Draco terrified by what this meeting might turn into.

When Draco arrived in the Ancient Runes classroom Granger was already sitting in the same place she had sat before, next to where Draco had been. Draco sat next to her, wordlessly pulling the neatly written translation out and handing it to her.

"Good morning Malfoy, how are you?" Granger even smiled as she greeted him, taking the paper he handed her, whist keeping eye contact.

"Just peachy, and yourself?" Draco drawled back, fighting the sarcasm that came out anyways.

"I have been better, I was up half the night working on my Transfiguration paper. Did you actually drop that class?"

"I plan to. You should write your name on that." Draco pointed to the translation that he had handed her.

"Thank you." Granger replied cheerfully.

"There was some confusion at breakfast, I do not mean to be such a stalker, but I am really quite curious, if you could please just oblige me." Granger went on, as she wrote her name on the piece of paper.

"Granger what is it?" Draco found himself loosing his patience, despite his better judgment.

"Well Harry said that he spent the entire evening with you, but I am convinced you said you had detention last night. Harry thinks I misheard you, what is actually going on?" Granger whispered over, looking around the room wearily.

"Do not worry about it. What did Potter say we were doing, during this entire evening we spent together?" Draco asked with a quirked eyebrow. Grangers intense blush, with an open mouth, and a lack of audible response, was a clear answer that Potter had told her something close to the truth.

"So I should expect you to know everything that happens between me and Potter? That should go without saying?" Draco questioned with a grimace.

"It's good that he talks to us, he's not always the best at being open with personal information."

"His personal information is front page news."

"Not the truth. The real Harry is rarely revealed publicly." Granger sighed as she spoke.

"No, just to you, and how special you must be." Draco said, shooting Granger a blaringly fake smile.

"Maybe you should listen instead of judge, you might learn something."

"I am aware that I do not know Potter, and I am not claiming to. If you have information please enlighten me, if not can we stop." Draco spoke tightly.

"Here is my information for you, in the form of advice: call him Harry."

"What?"

"Harry James Potter, the-boy-who-lived, your soul mate, prefers to be called Harry over any other name." Granger whispered with her nose turned up.

"Harry Potter." Draco mumbled.

"No, just Harry." Granger laughed back.

"But that's… I can't call him that." Draco was shaking his head.

"Why not?" Granger countered.

"I…" Draco did not know why he couldn't call Potter by the boy's first name, but it just felt so foreign.

The Professor was getting the classes attention. Class turned out to be distracting enough, combined with Granger being such a motivated student, that Draco was not bothered until their work had been turned in, and he was packing his stuff up to leave.

"Malfoy, don't you want him to call you Draco?" Granger whispered, as she walked behind Draco, on her way out of the classroom. Granger had given Draco no time to respond, but she had officially gotten her stupid idea planted firmly in Draco's head. And Draco slowed his actions for a few seconds, as he wondered how it would sound to have Potter refer to him casually.

Draco walked down to the dungeons, and ultimately to Professor Snape's office. The door was left open, so Draco stepped in with a knock for good measure. Draco's Head of House gestured for Draco to sit, which the student immediately did. Draco tried to clear his mind, they were in Hogwarts, this had to be about school, not the war.

"Why did you miss detention last night?" Professor Snape, jumped right in, and right to the point.

"I forgot I had it." Draco replied, looking down at his own hands.

"We can reschedule for tomorrow evening, before your Astronomy class, and Friday evening as well, seeing as how the punishment must be raised since memory lapse is not a valid excuse." Professor Snape droned out.

"Of course sir, I understand completely." Draco nodded, giving his assent physicality.

"Now, please explain to me why it seems that I am the last to know that you are no longer taking Transfiguration. You are aware that it is part of my job to make such changes official."

"Yes sir, and sorry sir. I would like to remove Transfiguration from my schedule, and I am telling you now."

"And why do you wish to make this change?" Professor Snape put extreme emphasis on the consonants in the words he spoke.

"The course has been increasingly hard this year."

"You are giving up then?" Professor Snape gave Draco a daring look, the Professor's voice running cold.

"No! I just, I'm just trying to put my energy where it can be better served. I do not want to put my time into working on a subject that I have never been interested in anyways." Draco hurriedly tried to explain.

"Understandable… I will fill the paper work out." The Professor looked down, looking over the papers on his desk.

"Thank you sir." Draco said, trying not to sigh in relief, and hoping he would be able to then leave.

"Is there anything else you would like to tell me?" Professor Snape made immediate eye contact as he spoke.

"No, no I think we are resolved." Draco stumbled over his tongue to say this.

"Have you spoken to your father recently?" The Professor kept the eye contact, but Draco looked down.

"Not really…" Draco muttered with half a shrug. Eyes remaining on hands that were digging nails into knees.

"How are things going in the Slytherin House? In the dorms?" Professor Snape's voice flowed into Draco's ears, but Draco's eyes determinedly stayed down.

"Fine. Is there anything else you need with me?"

"No… you may leave."

"Thank you sir." Draco was out of the classroom before he realized he had not been breathing. He took shaky breaths as he walked quickly towards the Common Room. Draco exchanged his books, and went to the History of Magic classroom.

History of Magic seemed more interesting than usual. Once the class was over Draco went to the library and actually studied, focusing easily, and finding himself compelled to do more work.

Once it was well into dinnertime Draco walked to the dorms, his strides halting awkwardly when he walked through the doorway to see that everyone was not at dinner like he expected. Vince, Greg, and Theo all froze and turned towards him at his arrival. He vaguely reminded himself not to even think about his ex-friends by their first names, but that just made him think of Potter- Harry, Harry Potter, Potter Harry… Harry? Fucking Granger, she should know better than to put ideas in Draco's head that would come up at the least opportune moment ever.

"Guys leave, I want to talk to him alone." Nott ordered. Crabbe and Goyle seemed hesitant however.

"We were told…" Crabbe tried to explain something, just to make himself look more confused.

"It's dinner, I am sure you are both hungry, go eat." Nott commanded more harshly this time. Crabbe and Goyle scurried out of the dorm without another comment.

"Draco I…. I got a letter this morning, and… Draco your father is dead." Theo choked the words out, taking a step towards Draco at the end.

"What?"

"I am so sorry. They told me to be a dick about it to you, so people are going to be. I am going to have to say shit. I just, I didn't want you to find out that way, I am so sorry man." Theo took a few steps forward as he spoke, looking desperate.

"How?" Draco was shaking his head; he couldn't believe this.

"I don't know. I wasn't really given details. Sorry."

"I'm… but…" But Professor Dumbledore had told Draco that there was a rumor going around that his father was dead, was this the rumor? But if this was just a rumor no one bothered to tell Theo. Draco had been looking down at the floor, so he did not notice Theo approach until Theo wrapped his arms around Draco, pulling him into a hug. Draco hugged back tightly.

Draco's mind could not be made up, he simply did not know if his father was dead or alive, Draco didn't know who to believe. What Draco did know was that he had lost his father. That Lucius Malfoy, physically or not, was now dead to his son.

"Fuck." Draco breathed, pulling Theo closer. Theo was rubbing Draco's back, muttering "sorry" over and over. Draco pulled away, to sit on his bed. Theo sat next to him silently.

"You're not going talk shit about my father though, that doesn't make any sense." Draco didn't know if he was reassuring himself, or trying to guilt trip Theo. Draco wiped his face, realizing he must have cried at one point.

"No, just you." Theo gave Draco half a smile and a poke in the shoulder.

"What are you going to say?" Draco urged, a hollow feeling sinking in.

"Nothing true, and you shouldn't worry about it, because from now on when I talk you aren't allowed to listen."

"Starting when? Can I not listen ten minutes ago?" Draco whined.

"I'm going to say some fucked up shit though, so you really have to not listen. Promise me." Theo confessed, pleading Draco.

"What are you going to say?"

"Draco…" Theo was shaking his head no.

"Theo!" Draco demanded.

"I'm going to say it's your fault." Theo's voice barely broke a whisper.

"Is it?" Was whispered back.

"I don't know." Theo muttered, head shaking again. Draco rested his head on his friends shoulder, and they sat for a while.

"Malfoy! Hey, does anyone know where Malfoy is?" Zabini's voice could be heard from the Common Room. Nott quickly stood up, Draco followed.

"It needs to look like I've been…" Nott said, panicking and pacing.

"I'll say you did." Draco reassured. They could hear Zabini's footsteps on the stairs.

"I…" But Nott never finished his sentence, and Zabini ran into the room out of breath.

"Malfoy, Dumbledore's looking for you, it's a big ass deal. You know you haven't gone to any meals today." Zabini panted as he spoke. Draco nodded, his stomach clenching as he realized that he had not only missed the meals, but the food as well. Draco glanced at a clock, realizing that it was past nine, Draco was late and the Headmaster had sent someone after him. Draco walked to the door.

"Yeah, run away, Dumbledore needs you to suck his dick so you better hurry." Nott called after Draco. Draco almost turned around, but instead just bit his lip, striding off to find his Headmaster. Draco only made it to the Entrance Hall before he found Professor Dumbledore, surrounded by Gryffindor students.

"Sorry I'm late sir." Draco apologized, feeling stupid, and the stress of Nott's words still weighing heavy on his mind.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you could please follow me." Was ordered from the Headmaster upon Draco's entrance to the hall. Professor Dumbledore was scowling, and looking far more concerned than Draco was used to. Potter was right behind his Headmaster, obedient as can be. Draco almost stayed planted where he stood in the hall, but lost his nerve, trailing along behind them.

"Professor, the rumors about my father, that you were telling me about yesterday, those are still rumors, right?" Draco ventured to ask, once they were walking through an abandoned hallway.

"I believe so, I have not received more information. My apologies if this rumor has reached you in unpleasant words." Professor Dumbledore did not turn to say this.

"Thank you sir." Draco muttered back.

"What rumors?" Potter asked, wide eyes on Draco.

"None of your business." Draco sneered with a glare. Potter glared back. Draco's father was the last thing he wanted to talk about, however that wasn't exactly the first interaction Draco wanted to have with Potter that day.

As soon as they arrived in Professor Dumbledore's office the Headmaster quickly made his way into a back room. Potter sat slouched in his usual chair. Draco just stood in the doorway, chewing on his lip.

Draco had an unrelenting feeling that he needed to leave, but the problem was that leaving the office would not be enough. Draco had nowhere to go. He tried, and failed, to think of some place on the Hogwarts grounds that he might feel okay being at. Then Draco smiled. He could leave Hogwarts. If he had to leave early anyways why not leave sooner than later? Why not leave on his schedule?

"Mr. Malfoy please join us." The Headmaster had walked back into his office, sat behind his desk, and not looked up from the paper he was holding in his hand.

"Do you have something you need to tell us or is this just a lecture?" Draco questioned, taking a step forward, but certainly not joining them by the desk.

"There is something I need to discuss with the both of you, but if this is an inconvenient time for you we can meet at another. Although as the Headmaster of Hogwarts I encourage you not to seek out trouble." Professor Dumbledore's warning was clear, causing Draco to grit his teeth and glare at the old man.

"What is it you have to say?" Draco inquired, tightly keeping his face as neutral as possible.

"The status of the both of you being soul mates will become public… imminently." The Headmaster looked at Potter to say the last word.

"But he doesn't know yet… well, er, does he?" Potter questioned. Draco silently took the seat beside Potter, trying to surpass his growing frustration, a frustration that had broken the point of rationality.

"Unfortunately that is something that I do not know, but I expect Tom will know by the morning." Professor Dumbledore said this with a weary sigh. Draco wildly wondered who this Tom fellow was.

"Will he try to hurt Malfoy?" Potter asked. This got Draco's attention, making his back tense, and his bottom lip turn white as he chewed it.

"Voldemort has already tried to hurt Mr. Malfoy and-" The Headmaster began calmly only to be cut off by Draco.

"I'm not staying at Hogwarts anymore." Draco hoped he sounded as conclusive as he felt. He did not want to fight about it, or even think about it, he wanted out. If the whole school found out about his soul mate how could they expect him to stay? His father was dead anyways, why did he have to keep up appearances? Draco really hoped that his father was not truly dead.

"Where are you going?" Potter seemed to accuse.

"I don't care… you could come, where have you always wanted to go?" Draco looked at Potter, knowing that the boy-who-lived would not run away with him.

"You're not going to be safe. He's not going to be safe." Potter said the first part to Draco, the second turned towards the Headmaster.

"I am not safe here." Draco growled, rolling his eyes, and crossing his arms over his chest.

"You are safer than you would be…" Potter's voice was starting to yell, which made Draco yell out sarcastically and louder: "Oh, because you know everything."

"That is enough." Professor Dumbledore's voice boomed through the room, creating a moment of silence.

"He can't leave." Potter speech was reserved.

"Who is this "he" that you are referring to? Because if it's me then I am right here, so speak to me." Draco did a far worse job than Potter did of keeping his cool.

"Voldemort will kill you." Potter said in exasperation.

"Don't use his name." Draco threatened. Draco could see the Headmaster take his glasses off, and rub his nose tiredly.

"You are scared of a word Malfoy." Potter mocked.

"And you are cocky around something you do not understand."

"You think you know more about Voldemort than I do?" Potter gave a cold laugh as he spoke.

"I know more about societies standards of appropriate language." Draco countered.

"Didn't you just get detention for inappropriate language? Or where you lying to about that too?"

"Cussing is vastly different than saying the Dark Lords name."

"The Dark Lord? Are you bloody kidding me? You call him a lord and cower at his name, he doesn't deserve that."

"Oh, because everyone gets what they deserve? Come on Potter, you're the one that taught me that life isn't fair."

"Mr. Malfoy, if you wish to leave, having a rational conversation about it would probably be beneficial to us all." Professor Dumbledore cut the students off.

"I refuse to stay here any longer." Draco crossed his arms over his chest firmly, his voice quivering.

"Are you open to suggestions?" The Headmaster smiled as he spoke, a twinkle coming into his eye.

"I suppose…" Draco answered with unease.

"Go to a safe house, I can give you options, we can discuss what would be a good fit." The Headmaster didn't really act like it was an offer, more of an instruction. Draco just sat for a minute, trying to think over his options, but he could not get his mind off of his father, and an intense need to run away.

"I have a condition." Draco conceded with a sigh, he could understand the importance of going to a safe house, and he really did not know where else he would go.

"What is this condition of yours?" Professor Dumbledore smiled and gave a nod with his words.

"Potter, I want you to run away with me." Draco said this directly at Potter.

"You want me to come to the safe house?" Potter question, confusion clear.

"No, when the war is over, whatever that means at this point." Draco explained with half a shrug.

"But… why?"

"Because I am going to a safe house now." Draco really felt like this was self-explanatory. He would go where Potter wanted him to go during the war, with the idea that Potter would go with him when it was over.

"You want me to run away with you, after the war?" Potter seemed to finally be getting it, as he repeated back Draco's request.

"Yes."

"But…why?" As Potter stammered this again, Draco had to physically stop himself from attacking the boy.

"Well, if you keep this up there will be a good chance I'll change my mind." Draco said, while the Headmaster chuckled.

"If I agree, do you promise to stay in safe houses, or where ever Professor Dumbledore tells you is safe, until the war is over?" Potter amended.

"No, I promise to go where you, not Professor Dumbledore, but where you tell me to go, until the war is over." Draco promised.

"Okay." Potter nodded.

"Okay." Draco nodded back.

"Tomorrow morning, how about the three of us have breakfast here in my office." Professor Dumbledore suggested enthusiastically.

"When is everyone finding out, I want to be gone before then?" Draco demanded nervously.

"Then pack your bags before you come to my office in the morning." The Headmaster's damn twinkle was back as he spoke, and Draco just nodded dully.

Draco could barely sleep that night, and an embarrassing amount of it had to do with hunger.


	16. Chapter 16

****Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything to do with the Harry Potter universe, J. K Rowling might.

** A/N:** Been awhile. I had a lot of legit excuses, but who cares. Thanks if you bugged me to get back to it, or just said nice things, they did help.

**Thursday**

Draco woke up early that morning, mostly due to extreme hunger. He packed his bags, spent over half an hour on his hair, but had yet to say even one word to anyone that Thursday morning when he arrived at the Headmasters office. Professor Dumbledore was behind his desk, as always, but Potter was nowhere to be seen.

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy." The Headmaster said with a kind smile.

"Good morning Sir…. Where's Potter?" Draco asked, looking around the room again, as he walked over to the desk.

"Mr. Potter has not arrived yet. You, Mr. Malfoy, are early." As Professor Dumbledore spoke his eyes twinkled, and his smile grew.

"So… we wait?" Draco complained, disgust on his face. Draco rarely showed up early to things, and he was quickly remembering why. He hadn't planned to be early; he just had to leave before his roommates got too awake.

"Yes, but if you don't mind, I would like to start explaining some things to you." The Headmaster's suggestion received a shrug, then a nod, from Draco. The Headmaster smiled and continued, "Have you heard of the Order of the Phoenix?"

"I have in regards to the first war against You Know Who. My Aunt said the Order of the Phoenix still exists, that they were involved in my father getting arrested, but that's just a conspiracy theory." Draco tried to defend against the sinking feeling that he was getting that the Order of the Phoenix was not a conspiracy theory at all.

"What do you know about it in regards to the first war?"

"I'm fairly sure you were in charge."

"Is that all?"

"It was not sanctioned by the government."

"No, it was not, and still is not."

"Then it does still exist?"

"Very much so, yes."

"And it is a rebel group that opposes the Dark Lord?"

"Yes, although I prefer to not call us rebels, for we are working to benefit the people."

"Us? Are you asking me to join?" What Draco really wanted to be saying was how similar the Death Eater mentality was, but he held his tongue.

"The word "join" sounds like I am asking for a lot, all I want is for you to do what you and Mr. Potter agreed on last night." Professor Dumbledore explained.

"I'm sorry, am I late, what's going on?" Potter asked from the doorway, hurrying over to the Headmaster's desk, and sitting in the chair next to Draco. Potter's eyes met Draco's for a moment as he sat, and Draco found himself oddly surprised by how comfortable the exchange was.

"You are not late at all, Mr. Malfoy was early! Is that not simply delightful?" The Headmaster beamed as he spoke, looking between the two soul mates.

"Err, I guess." Potter stammered in confusion.

"In answer to your question about what is going on, I was about to invite you both to the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix this morning. Harry, I know that you have not been very enthusiastic about going there since-" The Headmaster began. Draco was surprised by the use of Potter's first name.

"You made me stay there this summer, I think I can handle it now." Potter held bitterness in his voice that unnerved Draco. Draco looked over at his soul mate, but Potter was staring out the window.

"Harry-" The Headmaster was quickly interrupted by Potter saying: "Don't."

"Mrs. Weasley is making breakfast." The Headmaster eventually assured, as if that was a good thing.

"Who else will be there?" Potter asked with a genuine smile, which surprised and confused Draco. A lot more was obviously going on than Draco understood.

"How about we go and find out." And a twinkle was in the Headmaster's eye, and Potter was smiling, and Draco didn't know why he felt quite so terrified.

Draco's fear grew as Professor Dumbledore held out an old sock, treating the sock like a portkey, and since Potter touched it, Draco grudgingly did as well.

Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, their ex-Professor Lupin, were the people Draco immediately recognized upon appearing in a basement kitchen. Also in the room was another Weasley clan member known as either William or Charles, Draco really did not know which one was which. The last person in the room was a woman Draco did not recognize at all, except for eerie familiarity and shockingly blond hair. Mrs. Weasley was hugging Potter before Draco could really get his bearings.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy." Lupin said, hand extended.

"Mr. Lupin." Draco muttered, giving the werewolf a rushed handshake.

"I'm Charlie, nice to finally officially meet you." Charlie said with a sloppy grin on his face.

"Draco, and likewise." Draco agreed, forcing a polite smile onto his face. Draco introduced himself by his first name, he hadn't meant to, or even thought about it, but he was talking to a nice pureblood, and it just came out. Draco looked to the side to see that Dumbledore was talking to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Potter was talking quietly with Lupin. From Draco's other side he was suddenly hugged.

"What the fuck?!" Draco yelled, pushing the girl away and stepping back a few paces. Draco did not know why he reacted so strongly, but something about this woman, and about the unexpectedness of the hug had really weirded Draco out.

"Whoa man, I didn't mean to get into your personal space, I guess I just got overexcited to meet my cousin for the first time. Hi cuz!" The blond woman got out between her chuckles.

"Who the fuck are you talking about, I don't have any cousins." Draco argued, glare focusing in.

"Our moms are sisters, and the name's Tonks." The woman, Tonks, said.

"Your mother is Andromeda, but she married a..." Draco felt himself actually swallow the word "muggle", but even without it being said it still hung in the air.

"You got a problem with my father, boy?" Tonks asked, challenge in her voice.

"No," Draco placated, trying to break some of the tension that had risen, but he couldn't stop himself from adding: "but we are not technically cousins, because I have not been disowned yet, so magical law states that-"

"Oh be quiet." Dumbledore interrupted, smile on his lips and twinkle in his eye. "I don't think anyone should have to think about the technicalities of disownment law before breakfast."

The mention of breakfast made Draco's stomach give an alarming rumble.

"Sit down everyone, it is clearly breakfast!" Instructed Mrs. Weasley.

"You weren't at any meals yesterday were you?" Potter accused.

"Did you miss me?" Draco asked in a baby voice at Potter, and Draco laughed when his soul mate blushed. Draco found himself smirk when most of the room chuckled along with him, even Mrs. Weasley had to hide a smile as she hurried around the food.

Dumbledore sat at one end of the long table, Lupin at his left. Tonks sat next to Lupin. The Weasley men sat at a slightly excessive amount of space down the table.

"Oh, I can already tell that this won't due." Exclaimed Dumbledore, standing up. Everyone else followed suit, standing as well. Draco's former headmaster did a spell, and the table went from long rectangle to perfect circle. Draco found the seat that was waiting for him to be between Albus Dumbldore and Harry Potter, probably the two most significant people he would ever meet. Mrs. Weasley had not sat, and started piling plates of food onto the table. Her son started, but everyone else was close behind, grabbing food and putting it onto their plates. Draco was uncomfortable with this; the manners and etiquette were not what he was used to. Everyone had started eating, even Dumbledore himself, before Mrs. Weasley even sat down. Draco slowly helped himself to the food, using his knife and fork to slowly and deliberately eat.

"Mr. Malfoy, there are only a few good options for where you can stay, but would you mind holding off on such a conversation until later?" Dumbldore inquired.

"I don't care." Draco stated blandly, glancing over at Potter after he spoke. Potter did not seem to be paying attention, and was glaring hatefully at his plate.

"Are you okay?" Draco found himself asking Potter before he had the overview to censor himself.  
>"I'm fine." Potter spoke quickly with hardly a pause after Draco's question.<p>

"Sorry I asked. Mrs. Weasley, thank you for the meal, so far it is" Draco looked down, biting his bottom lip as hard as he could, to force away any hint of sarcasm, it took less then a second before he was looking at Mrs. Weasley with one of his best sincere smiles on place. "Absolutely lovely."

"Oh thank you dear." Mrs. Weasley looked genuinely touched and was beaming from the compliment.

"The toast's a bit burnt though." Charlie commented, receiving a sigh from his mother, while his father glared with his eyes and smiled with his mouth.

"That's my fault actually, sorry." Tonks admitted with a blush. Draco was barley listening, for as he continued to eat, he started to realize that the food honestly _was_ quite lovely.

"You did fine, I like it this way." Lupin said with a reassuring smile. Draco started eating faster, as he could feel his body physically feel better with the intake of food.

"Hungry?" Potter said, holding back a laugh as he looked as Draco.

"I didn't really eat yesterday." Draco shrugged, stopping eating while he talked, and slowing down in general.

"But why didn't you even come to any meals?" Potter questioned.

"Stalker. Where are we anyway?" Draco asked towards Potter.

"Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London, also known as the House of the Black family." Dumbledore cut in, speaking clearly and with a sense of finality. Draco opened his mouth with more questions, but thought better of it, and simply nodded at his former Headmaster. Draco knew that Sirius Black had been the last member of the Black family, and Potter being the godson, the house must have been left to this side of the war, probably to Potter himself, and Draco remembered Potter's high emotions on topics surrounding his godfather.

"Why weren't you at any meals yesterday though?" Potter pushed curiously, effectively not letting Draco change the subject.

"I was busy." Draco muttered, continuing to eat.

"No seriously." Potter really would not let it go.

"No seriously Potter, I was busy."

"For every meal?"

"I had homework to do during breakfast, you know why Potter." Draco explained, with a smirk. The whole table seemed to turn to each other in confused looks.

"Wh-what? I don't know- I wasn't there." Potter tried to defend himself.

"No Potter you weren't there, you had left before I woke up, but I was actually talking about the project I was doing with Granger, your friend." Draco's smirk widened, as Potter's blush deepened. Tonks started to giggle, and the rest of the table was soon following her in chuckles.

"Shut up." Potter grumbled, shooting a glare in Draco's direction.

"You were the one who kept asking."

"You weren't at lunch either, or dinner, and you were late for the meeting with Dumbledore, something was going on yesterday." Potter accused.

"It was something very much like busyness. At lunch I had to meet with Professor Snape, since I had missed detention the night before, which was your fault by the way."

"How was I supposed to know you had detention?"

"Granger knew."

"Well she hadn't told me!"

"That's odd, cause you always seem to tell her everything."

"I don't…. wait, has she been talking to you about me?"

"Yup, since we found out, she gives me advice, and I usually resist telling her to shove it up her ass."

"What did she tell you to do?"

"I don't care, nor remember." Draco grumbled, lying about his memory.

"What about dinner?"

"Talking to Nott, being told my father is dead. I was busy Potter, next time maybe you could just trust me when I say that."

"Your father's dead?"

"I don't know." Draco's voice came out much quieter than he meant it to.

"I believe Lucius Malfoy is still alive, and there is a very good chance I'm right. What you heard were rumors Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore's voice was reeking in calming energy.

"Was this the rumor you were asking about last night?" Potter asked.

"Does anyone else feel like I am in the middle of an interrogation right now?" Draco gave an uneasy chuckle after speaking.

"Well since you are feeling that way already, we should probably discuss where you will be staying." Dumbledore suggested, with a chuckle in his voice as well, giving Draco the subject change he had been craving, but too late for Draco to take it gracefully.

The sneer on Draco's face came out in his tone when he spoke. "I really don't give a shit at this point."

"Can't he just stay here?" Potter asked in confusion.

"Are you sure that that is alright with you Harry?" Lupin questioned.

"Yeah, of course, it makes sense." Potter gave a nod.

"It is the most convenient option." Dumbledore conceded with a sigh.

"Are we okay?" Draco whispered in Harry's ear. He could hear Mrs. Weasley offering to bring groceries by.

"What's that mean?" Potter half accused.

"I don't know…" Draco didn't know what he was trying to say, but Potter had been so aggressive that morning Draco was worried he had done something wrong. But he did not ask if he had made Potter mad, he had accidentally asked about _them_. He had said something he had not meant to, he had said: we. Not for the first time, but for the first time romantically.

"Harry, how are our youngest children doing?" Mr. Weasley asked, getting Potter's attention away from Draco, but that just left Draco alone in his thoughts.

"Ron hasn't written in a couple weeks and mums mad." Charlie added.

"I'm not mad, but that boy better write soon!" Mrs. Weasley said in exuberance.

"I'll remind him." Potter offered.

"Oh you don't have to do that." Mrs. Weasley excused.

"Yes you do." Charlie said with a grin, and Mr. Weasley nodded affirmatively along with his son.

Breakfast continued with idle chatter, but Draco was quiet, focusing on the simple yet delicious food in front of him.

After breakfast Potter showed Draco around the house. Draco barely looked at his soul mate, or the house, as he was shown around, his eyes staying focused on his own shoes. Potter brought Draco into a bedroom, and Potter sat on one of the beds.

"Whenever I stay here I sleep in this bed." Potter commented with a half shrug. Draco remained silent, but sat himself next to Potter on the bed.

"You okay?" Potter spoke softly, running his thumb across Draco's cheek. Draco nodded against Potter's hand. Draco was not really okay, he was worrying, and this was all far too much. He regretted saying he needed to leave, although the thought of being at Hogwarts sounded terrible too. Draco longed for home. Home being a concept much deeper then the location of the Manor. Draco had not felt the actual comfort of feeling at home since the past Christmas break, which was now approaching being a full year ago. This last summer had been terrifying; with his father gone Draco had not felt at home or at ease at all.

"I don't know.": Was the answer Draco verbalized.

"I want you to be." After Potter said this Draco put his lips against Potters. Then Potter put his tongue against Draco's lips, and then the snogging commenced.

Potter pushed Draco down, so they were lying on the bed, Draco's legs fell open letting Potter's legs rest between them. They continued to kiss for a long time, neither escalating the situation, nor pulling too far away. Draco found his mind calm down as his body heated up.

"Harry, Sweetheart, it is time to go!" Mrs. Weasley's voice could be heard, and Potter was standing hand going through his hair. Draco sat up, still on the bed and feeling wildly disheveled.

"Err, so um well…" Potter stammered. Draco wanted to laugh at Potter's blush, but realized he was blushing too.

"You'll come back?" Draco really did not mean to sound hopeful, but he did.

"Yeah, Dumbledore said something about-" Potter stopped talking abruptly when the door swung open, simply nodding with a final word, "bye".

Potter left the room, and Mrs. Weasley walked in. Draco was terrified; he was alone in this place, with people who scared him. The reason the fear had not set-in until Potter had left was not thought about in Draco's mind, yet he had no delusions of coincidence.

"In here." Mrs. Weasley instructed her son and Lupin, who was carrying Draco's trunks into the room.

"Thank you." Draco spoke quickly, getting up and opening one of his smaller trunks. This was where he kept potions, and he got on his knees to look through it. He saw a large bottle of calming potion, which Draco immediately grabbed and uncorked. He had swallowed a mouthful before Lupin grabbed the bottle out of Draco's hand. The combination of the gulp of calm he was ingesting, and the confusion the werewolf had sprung on him made Draco want to cry. All tears were held in, but Draco knew he had made an epically pathetic facial expression.

"Drinking strait from the bottle is dangerous, do you have a cup?" Lupin asked with a concerned, and apologetic, look.

Draco opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it again. He had promised many Healers over the years: I will always pour out how much potion I need, before drinking it! He knew that people died from potion overdoses, he knew the risks. He also knew that when he had annoyed his mother that summer she had just handed him a bottle of the potion she had been sipping. He knew that what he said to Healers, and what he actually was taught to do, were different things.

"I know my limits, I'm fine." Draco explained with a harsh angry glare in his eyes. Draco had planted the anger in his own eyes, to hide his confusion and fear, although he could not tell how well it was working.

"Please indulge me." Lupin asked. Draco was getting into his anger now, and he was beginning to get legitimately pissed.

"I suppose I should be relieved that _your kind_ is worried about getting the right amount of potion." Draco sneered, with a nasty smirk in place. The look on Lupin's face was more similar to the look of one who was currently being tortured then Draco wanted to admit. Lupin handed the bottle back to Draco before giving a deep nod, almost a bow, and then leaving the room. Draco did not know what to do, or how he was supposed to feel after that interaction, but he knew his confusion had certainly grown.

"I will be around today if you need anything." Mrs. Weasley said, the only other person except Draco left in the room, although he did not remember Charlie leaving.

"Thank you." Draco breathed the words as Mrs. Weasley walked out, not knowing if she heard them.

Draco slowly sunk to his knees, finding a very strong sleeping potion. He overdosed on it, or so he expected since he did not measure, though he doubted he had taken enough to hurt himself. He barley had enough time to pull off his clothing, and get his pajama pants on, before falling onto the bed to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

****Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything to do with the Harry Potter universe, J. K Rowling might.

**Friday (early early morning)**

Draco's shoulder was shoved down, making him lie flat on his back, a hand pushing down on his bare chest. He opened his eyes, blinking a lot. Potter was pinning Draco to the bed, Potter's green eyes wild, and the messiness of hair truly reaching a new height. Draco's heart pounded, and he found himself suddenly very awake, for he had been in true slumber.

"What time is it?" Draco asked, voice still rough from sleep. Potter simply smiled, eyes downcast. Draco's gaze went to the doorway to see Dumbledore, other faces and murmurs came from the hallway behind him.

"2:17 in the morning." The Headmaster of Hogwarts answered pleasantly, with none of the tiredness expected in his voice to help indicate the time.

"Wow, I've been asleep a long time." Draco muttered, trying to move, just to get embarrassed because that made his body rub up against Potter slightly. Potter was just focusing on his own hand.

"Yes you have, we've been very worried." Mrs. Weasley's voice could be heard.

"Why were people worried, what's going on?" Potter asked. Draco looked at his soul mate, who was significantly calmer then when Draco was awoken.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you have to answer the 'what's going on?' question first." Draco snapped, but he lacked bite. Potter got off of Draco and sat on the side of the bed, one hand still resting on Draco's chest. Draco sat up in the bed, blankets around his waist; Potters hand followed his movement, staying on his chest.

"I, um… I had a bad dream, that's all." Potter said, looking down, and for the first time since Draco had awoken Potter stopped touching him.

"That's all?" Draco asked, watching Potter look towards the doorway, but Draco decidedly kept his eyes on Potter.

"I… It's complicated." Potter said, regaining eye contact.

"Okay." Draco said, shrugging, pretending he did not care that he was not being told what was happening. Potter put his hand back onto Draco's chest, and Draco realized that Potter was specifically putting his hand over Draco's heart.

"Can I stay here?" Potter asked towards the doorway.

"No." Draco answered quickly and loudly.

"What?" Potter exclaimed, standing slowly and turning towards Draco. Draco didn't speak; he just lay back down on the bed, rolling onto his side to be turned away from Potter. Moments passed as Draco tried to listen, but realized the pounding of his own heart was impairing his sense of hearing. Draco could feel Potter sit next to him on the bed, and could hear the door shut. Draco wondered if they were alone.

"When Voldemort attacked me as a baby, he accidentally made a connection between us through my scar. Last year he exploited it, and he figured out how to do it again, he can give me bad dreams, that's all." As Potter spoke he put his hand on Draco's shoulder, thumb making tiny circles.

"That is terrifying." Draco said with a look of horror, turning towards Potter. Draco suddenly wondered if he had brushed his soul mates hand away before turning, or if the turn itself had been what moved Potter's hand. Potter's hand swiftly went through its owner's hair before reaching out to rest again on Draco, feeling for the heartbeat it rested upon.

"Yeah." Potter agreed, a gentle smile resting on his face.

"What happened in the nightmare?" Draco's eyes were wide as he asked, tone tentative.

"I ripped your heart out with my bare hands." Potter's hands slowly and deliberately ghosted over the skin above Draco's heart, voice remained steady. Draco could feel the pace of his heartbeat increase at Potter's admission, and wondered whether Potter noticed.

"I think I've done that to you in my dreams before too." Draco joked, with a lighthearted smirk that accidentally turned into a smile as Potter's lips curled up.

"Do you mind if I stay a few more minutes?" Potter asked, his hand again fully resting upon Draco's chest.

"I changed my mind, just stay." Draco sounded more whiney and begging then he would have liked. Fortunately this made Potter give a genuine grin, although unfortunately that made Draco's heartbeat speed up again. This time Potter chuckled at the uneven rapid pace of Draco's heartbeat, and Draco squirmed, and then they were kissing. It started off with the possibility of going somewhere, but soon they were just lying next to each other, keeping physical contact without action.

"Hey, I got to go tell them I'm staying, I'll be right back." Potter's voice was gruff, and Draco nodded slightly in response. Potter walked out, and Draco found himself alone.

Draco went over what Potter had said, coming to a disturbing conclusion: The Dark Lord knew that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were soul mates. Why would You-Know-Who put Draco's murder in Potter's head if the Lord didn't know? Draco's father would find out soon, unless he already knew, Dumbledore had said everyone would know imminently.

Draco was Harry Potter's soul mate, his importance once tied to his family now fell on Potter. Potter's mere existence put a huge target on Draco, a target set out for his father and the Dark Lord; the two people Draco truly feared the most.

Draco could feel his stomach clench, turning into a heavy and tight feeling. He rolled until his face was firmly planted into the pillow, before giving a long sigh. He knew he had an entire lifetime of moral ambiguity to mentally wade through, and yet as he lay there in fear his mind was stuck on the boy-who-lived.

Potter was the epitome of contradiction in Draco's mind. Draco had made a gesture of trust to Potter by choosing his side of the war. That's what Draco did, he chose.

Unfortunately just because Draco gave his trust to Potter, that did not mean Potter had earned it, and just because Draco chose a side in the war did not mean he actually believed in it. He wanted to though, and want is mighty important. Draco wanted to trust Potter, but he realized that does not mean Potter wanted Draco's trust. Draco rolled onto his back, letting himself breath freely again.

"Do you routinely overdose on sleeping potions?" Potter accused from the doorway, slamming the door behind him. Draco was hit with a reminder that trust went two ways, but the concept of Potter trusting him was laughable. Draco sat up.

"Routinely? Yes. Often? No." Draco clarified, although unhelpfully since the sneer at the edges of his voice and mouth was apparent.

"Don't be a smartass Malfoy, what's going on?"

"That fucking werewolf is making shit up, nothing is 'going on'." Draco defended, desperately trying to not confront any of the things he was feeling.

"I hate you." Potter spit out, but even as the words were leaving his mouth Draco thought he saw Potters eyes widen in surprise at his own admission. Potter sputtered for a moment, before stuttering out: "I didn't, I mean…."

"I hate you too." Draco looked down to say this, and didn't look up again even after he spoke. Only after he spoke Draco realized he had had leverage before he evened the playing field by admitting to still hate Potter.

"Maybe we're not ready." Potter had completely calmed down, his voice now quiet and thoughtful.

"I don't think we're ever going to be ready." Draco looked up, eyes meeting Potters eyes. Draco did not know if that was honestly what he thought, but the words did not sound like a lie since it is how he felt.

"It has just been fast coming at us, we will get there." Potter demanded stubbornly, maybe trying to convince himself along with Draco. Potter gave a heavy sigh, sitting himself on the bed next to his soul mate.

"In the meantime we could distract each other from all the hatred…" Draco mused, chewing on his bottom lip after he spoke. Potter blushed phenomenally.

"If we keep talking, we just need to work at getting to know each other, it hasn't been very long…diligence…constant vigilance? Er, I mean, focus…" Potter rambled, not making very much sense to Draco by the end.

"When you think about it there wouldn't be moral compromise, since it's not wrong to do it with your soul mate." Draco reasoned earnestly.

"Malfoy how can you want us to have sex after saying you-you hate me?"

"You said you hated me too." Draco defended lamely.

"Exactly, we have to focus on the truth, and not get distracted by easy temptations." Potter stated adamantly.

"No Potter. We are not ready, you said it yourself, can we please just stop trying to force it? Easy temptations are what get me through the day at this point. You want me to be truthful? Honestly, I just wanna do it, I want to feel you inside of me." Draco explained altogether more sincere than usual.

"Wow, er, um, that sounds, well that actually sounds really… it's not that I don't like what you're going for, I mean I'd be into it, er, I mean… I really think we need to talk about, er, stuff." Potter barely got the words out, his face, ears, and neck decorated in a dramatically bright red blush.

"How about we talk about a safety word and some fantasies?" Draco suggested, he meant it jokingly, and grinned wide. Draco felt this mind track paying off, and he ignored the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that reminded him of what he was hiding from Potter. Like how Draco's mother was such a mess, Draco wondered if she was doing better, he wondered if she knew what was going on, he wondered if anyone was paying attention to her wellbeing. He then worried about if, or how, she thought of him.

"Malfoy!" Potter exclaimed, hand raking through his hair aggressively.

"What?" Draco used the most innocent sounding voice he could, giving Potter a wide-eyed look.

"Why'd you take sleeping potion?" Potter asked, voice heavy and steady.

"I just did, okay?" Draco groaned out. He could not imagine Potter not being able to deal with a situation; he doubted Potter even understood the concept of vices.

"I can't have someone else die on me, you just…can't."

"I'm not going to die from a little sleeping potion." Draco defended adamantly.

"This isn't the first time I have worried that you are… You just, can you please take better care of yourself?" Potter stammered asking. Draco considered telling Potter how much worse last summer had been for him, how he had actually taken such bad care of himself that he probably had done lasting impact.

"I can try." Draco whispered, eyes downcast.

"Will you?" Potter's voice held complete speculation.  
>"I dunno." Draco gave a smile as they made eye contact.<p>

"It's okay, just…." Potter gave a heavy sigh before finishing with: "try."

"Yeah…" Draco muttered. He put his hand onto Potter's chest, where he guessed his soul mates heart might lay. "Take your shirt off." Draco complained, tugging at Potter's shirt, which was soon laying in a crumpled mess on the floor. Draco had lost the train of thought he had had about feeling Potter's heartbeat, the way Potter had felt his, and instead pulled their bodies together, lips connecting. Potter pushed Draco onto the bed, tongue moving aggressively into Draco's parted lips. Draco laid back, eyes closed, in what would be relaxation aside from the excitement that caused Draco to buck his hips forward. Potter rolled off of Draco, ending the kissing and touching, to lie on his back on the far side of the bed.

"What?" Draco asked indignantly, voice heavy and panting. He rolled towards Potter, stopping once he was on his side facing his soul mate.

"We can't." Potter's voice was gruff.

"What?" Draco asked genuinely this time in confusion.

"It's one thing not to be in love yet. We said we hated each other Malfoy." Potter ended with a loud sigh. Draco was suddenly hit with the importance of what Granger had told him. Potter called Draco by his last name, and Draco was surprised to find it wrong. Draco was not bothered that they hated each other, in fact them saying it was somewhat, and oddly, comforting. Draco was bothered that Potter had not called him by his last name to be rude, rather Potter had done it because what else would he say.

"I hate you Harry." The words fell from Draco's lips as if he was parched and they were water. He had been unable to say Potter's first name to Granger, and yet now as Draco expressed his hate it felt natural.

"Don't call me that." Potter spoke abruptly; startled.

"Alright. Sorry." Draco said with a nod.

"I'm sorry too." Draco knew those were the words Potter said, and vainly wished he could decipher the tone in which Potter said them. Draco blinked stupidly for a moment.

"I'm sorry for being all sexual before too." Draco muttered not making eye contact.

"Why are you sorry for that?" Potter asked blushing again half way through the question.

"Well… I… I do not mean to pressure you? Or, well, make you think I am unsatisfied…" Draco paused and questioned inappropriately.

"Unsatisfied? I did not think about that at all..." Potter said, giving a thoughtful look.

"We are horrible at communicating." Draco realized he didn't think before he said that, he wondered if that was ironic or if he was forcing it. Potter laughed; at first a chuckle, then the noise got loud, ending with him containing himself. Draco's eyebrows shot up.

"Absolutely fucking dreadful." Potter agreed with wording that made Draco's heart skip a beat. The irregularity in his own heartbeat made him think of the lack of physical contact they had with each other. An unchangeable thought jumped upon Draco's brain, and it made him squirm. The thought was a declaration of an infatuation. Draco did hate Potter, maybe he always would, but he definitely also fancied Potter. Draco liked Potter. He really actually honestly did. He liked his soul mate. He didn't understand why, Potter was being as annoying as ever, but Draco could feel that intangible romantic tingle. Draco lay on his back, looking up to the ceiling, face blank but holding the energy of a smile.

"We are going to be okay." Potter muttered conclusively, hand resting on Draco's chest, thumb brushing against skin.

"You say that now." Draco whispered.

"Honestly, no matter what I say, no matter what, I am not going to let anything happen to you." Potter was serious, declaring it as oath.

"What about you?" Draco's voice came out clear, although smaller sounding then he wanted. He may admit feelings for his soul mate to himself, but he found little desire to tell Potter, and held more plans to lie about it then to volunteer the truth.

"I don't know, and honestly that's not what matters. I want you to understand that you're mine—my soul mate—and I plan, I _will_, keep you safe." Potter was serious, and although the words held the possibility of romance Potter said them to himself, in an introverted manner.

"If you are supposed to protect me then I will require you to have a level of safety as well, my self interest wants your well being." Draco reasoned, finding comfort in simple logical thought.

"There is a war going on, I will fight." Potter concluded sternly.

"And you will win, and I'll still be yours." Draco brushed off with a shrug.

"You don't have to say that." Potter sounded slightly annoyed, sighing heavily.

"I am yours." Draco voiced quietly.

"I meant you don't have to say I'll win."

"Oh." Then there was the realization that liking Potter did not mean Draco actually liked Potter in a non-romantic way. Draco did not like Potter, but Draco did like Potter as well. Draco felt strangely like a hypocrite.

"I'm just going to sleep, we can talk in the morning." Potter mumbled. Draco nodded.

"Okay. Goodnight." Draco murmured, tentatively pretending to adjust the blanket.

"Hey, come here." Potter muttered back gruffly, arm reaching around Draco's waist. Potter pulled and shifted so he was spooning his soul mate. Draco put his hand over Potter's, which was still on Draco's chest, and squeezed.

"I'm sorry we fight." Draco whispered.

"Stop apologizing." Potter quietly demanded back before kissing at the side of Draco's head. Potter fearlessly cuddled until sleep took his consciousness. Draco felt no want to sleep, neither physical or mental, yet he stayed in his soul mate's embrace for a long time. He could feel Potter's breathing, and sometimes when he quieted his mind he felt as though he could feel Potter's heart beating with his. Eventually Draco found himself restless, siting up, away from Potter, before he even thought it through. Draco pulled on a shirt and robe, leaving the room.

Draco was barefoot, stepping down the stairs as silently as he could, fingers lightly brushing against the banister on the way down. Upon opening the door at the bottom of the staircase the warmth of light washed over his body, a reminder that he could be back in bed with Potter. Realizing he had frozen in place, hand still on the door; Draco stepped into the room, door closing behind him.

"Come sit. Would you like some tea?" Dumbledore asked, sitting with Tonks and Lupin at the table. Much of the room was less lit, but they were clearly the only people in the room.

"Yes please." Draco spoke quietly as he sat, a chair away from Tonks.

"Want some booze?" Tonks suggested, pouring something into the tea Dumbledore handed Draco, the steaming cup he held between his hands, shoulders tense.

"How are you this morning?" Dumbledore asked, voice tired, distant.

"Terrible." Draco blurted how he felt, raw. He gulped the drink, it burned in multiple ways, but Draco gulped again

"What is the problem? Is your health alright?" Dumbledore asked, eyes focused, body jumping forward in sudden awareness. Draco smirked.

"No, I mean yes. I'm sorry, I meant to say I am fine this morning, how are you?" Draco recovered, engaging with a relaxed smile.

"I must admit I am a bit on edge, however the day is coming to an end and it is time to relax." Dumbledore explained, tiredness showing on his voice.

"It's been a long day." Lupin added.

"I just began a new day." Draco commented, sipping at his tea.

"I love that. You're beginning a day while I end mine; that's a beautiful thing." Dumbledore said, returning to his usual look of whimsy.

"We were just talking about how Albus interprets everything as a romantic wonder of life, I think that's a fantastic way to see the world." Tonks commented, making Draco realize that she had changed her hair to match the color of Draco's. Changing your appearance with magic was a subject that Pansy had given Draco many rants in, and Draco had always looked down on those who relied on magic for their looks. Now he found himself envying Tonks for her abilities, he felt self-conscious, wanting to find a mirror or receive affirmation. He brought the tea to his face.

"Unfortunately the reality often cannot live up." Lupin's voice was gruff, face tired.

"Maybe not for you, my life has been a little too wondrous lately." Draco complained.

"Mine could be more." Tonks wished aloud, glare shooting at Lupin.

"If you want to talk about this we can talk about this, but your cousin will be undoubtedly agree with me." Lupin whispered to Tonks, the only other sounds in the room were the Headmaster sipping his tea, and the paintings mellow shuffling, neither of which obscured the quiet words being spoken.

"What?" Draco asked leaning forward, hooked on the conversation. Dumbledore grinned.

"I am completely comfortable telling him, it's you that made me promise not to tell people willy-nilly." Tonks threatened.

"That is because people will talk." Lupin sounded more tired then he had yet.

"I am the one whose reputation would be hurt." Tonks tried to defend.

"And I could not live with that." Lupin's voice was quiet, sad.

"Well you will have to, it's my choice. He's my cousin anyways." Tonks reasoned, but also seemed to ask. Draco nodded, trying to be helpful, and curious as hell. Lupin noticed Draco, and the werewolf smiled nodding himself. Tonks giggled, turning her body to Draco, "I have a crush on Remus" she whispered.

Draco had a solid second of excitement, and then he sighed with feelings of what was becoming normal confusion. He did not know, or particularly care about his cousin, but his dislike because of her blood status would have to be put aside since Potter also was impure. Being a werewolf was not a partisan idea; it was unconditionally changing and dangerous. Lupin had been an extraordinary professor, Draco freely admitted that to himself, but werewolf means your blood has been stained and danger follows you.

"I don't know if I really know you that well." Draco muttered, drinking his tea and looking down. Trying to not interact since he had no positives to contribute.

"I, of course, know it can never happen." Lupin added.

"I think your excuses are bullshit." Tonks countered.

"What do you think Draco?" Dumbledore asked. Draco swallowed nervously; he really did not want to say something wrong.

"Well I have had a different education around werewolves then you may agree with, but the way Potter talks about you, well just, your reluctance here seems to affirm my upbringing, and discredit Potter's defense of you."

"Ah ha! What a fascinating point." Dumbledore exclaimed.

"What did Mr. Potter say in my defense?" Lupin asked. Draco wondered why Lupin referred to Potter formally. Dumbledore got up, going to a large bag on the other side of the room.

"He implied you are safe." Draco answered.

"Do you think he is safe right now to be around? It is not a full moon." Tonks argued.

"I don't want to talk about what I think."

"You sound like a scaredy-cat, but then again you are here voluntarily in the same room as a werewolf. You're a hypocrite." Tonks taunted.

"I am a hypocrite about many things, but not this. I _am_ scared to be in the same room with him. I am just also scared to be in the same room with my soul mate, and I'm a bit weary of you two as well. Thinking someone is unsafe is relative." Draco shrugged.

"Weary of me? What the hell does that mean?" Tonks exclaimed.

"Well, you might be more of a risk of moral corruption than anything else." Draco said with a joking edge in his voice, although he supposed he was telling the truth.

"Again what does that mean?" Tonks slurred grinning, leaning forward. Lupin chuckled.

"What the hell are we drinking? This is nasty." Draco jokingly brought it in a different direction, choking down another mouthful.

"Fire Whisky." Tonks brushed off, drinking herself.

"It's actually Whisky of Fire." Lupin corrected, putting the bottle on the table near Draco.

"This is disgusting." Draco muttered as he examined the bottle, and drank more.

"Mr. Malfoy I found the story of The Dragon's Heart, written." Dumbledore cut in, returning to the table with a small worn book.

"From when? What language is it in?" Draco asked, sitting up, interest peaked.

"It's from over three thousand years ago." Dumbledore handed the book to Draco as he spoke. Draco ran his fingers over cloth that was once black, now a faded grey-blue. He gently opened the book, the pages soft and yellow, the words written in a deep green sloppy handwriting. The language looked to be a dark dialect of the old language, Draco found himself able to make bits of it out; the title page had the words "dragon" and "heart".

"An ancient version of the old language, not exactly unexpected for something this old." Draco muttered, shooting his former Headmaster a confused look.

"And a very dark version at that, but get into the story, the sentence structure has so far been out of my reach." The elderly man's voice sounded tired, though lighthearted. Draco flipped forward, finding pages full of foreign writing. The language did seem confusing, but Draco was already seeing patters, rules, he saw the puzzle, and he found himself excited.

"It's almost rune-like, but more eastern in the organizing." Draco gave his vague first impression.

"I have no doubt your father taught you the dark language, but I would like confirmation that my assumption is correct." Dumbledore said, all business. Draco's eyes rolled involuntarily.

"You're not the first to make that assumption, but no, actually I had to spend time in the desert with magic men to learn it. No one was taught it since before the fairy massacre, and the battle of the shadows." Draco rambled, not caring if he was showing off, or just remembering information. His father hardly knew the dark language, although Draco supposed his father was the one who set up his education of it.

"I am surprised you were educated legally." Tonks mumbled into her drink. Draco grinned; feeling smug that he had successfully slipped through a religious loophole and legally learned something dangerous.

"A lot of people have learned it since the fairy wars, there was actually interest sparked in the language for a while." Lupin contributed. Draco groaned in frustration.

"Yeah, except that's bull. My father spread rumors, and got his purest friends, to say that they knew the dark language. It was to scare people, it's a lie, my father was never taught anything but the old language, and then he gave me all these expectations…" Draco trailed off, eyes downcast towards the book, before knocking back the end of his drink.

"Yes, he gave you quite the education." Dumbledore remarked.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Draco looked up, glaring as he spoke.

"It mean's I am tired, and sorry. Good night." Dumbledore apologized directly at Draco, although it was brief Draco found all retorts die in his throat while his breathing quickened.

"I'm getting out of here too." Tonks stated. They rose to the sounds of Lupin's goodnights.

"Your book." Draco outstretched his arm, offering the book to his former Headmaster.

"You hold onto it." Dumbledore suggested, glint in his eyes and quirk of the lips as he turned, leaving with Draco's cousin.

"I hope I do not truly make you feel unsafe at this time, I am supposed to be here for your protection." Lupin's voice was hollow; he smiled yet his face seemed to stay somber.

"Do you have a crush on her as well?" Draco asked, assuming Lupin would know he was talking about Tonks.

"It scares me." Lupin said, giving an ashamed and honest smile.

"What?"

"How much I like her. How much I like her scares me." Lupin admitted, head shaking, but smile never falling from his lips.

"Why? She's the one that should be scared of you!" Draco accidentally accused, although confusion was clear. Tonks should be much more scared of the werewolf than she was, but Draco did not understand what Lupin had to be afraid of.

"Yes, maybe she should. I always worry that because of what I am I will hurt those that are close to me, but, very selfishly, what scares me more than anything is how she makes me feel. She makes me want to be happy—think I deserve happiness. She makes me feel alive, it scares me." Lupin explained. Draco's heart ached with self-hatred as someone that sounded so human saddened him. "Does Mr. Potter scare you?"

"He hates me." Draco almost said yes, diverting from that did not put him on much better ground however.

"Why do you think that?" Lupin looked concerned, surprisingly relieving Draco.

"I'm going to head back upstairs, thanks again for the drink." Draco effectively ended the conversation as he got up.

"Thank you for the words. Have a good night." The kind werewolf spoke, Draco simply nodded, hurrying back to the bedroom.

Draco stood in the middle of the room, staring down at sleeping Potter, sprawled across the bed. Draco sat on the bed, book in hand, he gently laid himself next to his soul mate.

"Hey." Potter mumbled, arm going around Draco to pull their bodies closer together.

"Hey." Draco repeated, relaxing into Potter's warmth.

"No, your shirt needs to be off." Potter, eyes barley open, started pulling at Draco's shirt, yanking harder then was comfortable. Draco sat up, taking off his own shirt, throwing it on the ground, before returning to Potter's embrace. In no time Potter was asleep, and Draco had the book open, fingers running across pages as he tried to find meaning.


End file.
